Transformation of a Red Lion
by oolfloo
Summary: Africa can do many things to a man. Growing up is one of it. Sawada Shin is back in Japan with a renewed purpose in life.
1. Chapter 1

It was barely six o' clock in the morning, but the hustle and bustle of the Kurogawa district has begun. The smell of incense waft through the morning air. A lone figure walked past the marketplace on the main street, every step taken was full of confidence and determination. The market folk looked at him with unease. They weren't scared – not really, no one would dare create trouble so close to the Oedo family headquarters; but then that did not stop some individuals from trying. They never succeed inflicting any damage beyond a few broken tables before the Oedo guards come around though.

However, this guy was different. He felt dangerous, yet strangely comforting at the same time. The women folk moved subtly to try to hide, while the men grabbed the nearest weapon they could without attracting too much attention. The morning air turned tense, and the previously sweet aroma of incense became a signal for war. The lone figure paused for a millisecond, but then continued his purposeful stride without looking up. As he approached the end of the marketplace, the market folk began to sigh in relief. Just before he turned the corner, however, the first ray of sunlight landed on his hair. There was a staggering pause in the marketplace as the market folk all stared in feelings of disbelief, awe, excitement and shock all at once. Minutes passed without anyone moving or saying a word, until a brave soul whispered "Spread the news, the Young Master Red Lion has returned."


	2. Chapter 2

Three years have passed since Sawada Shin last stepped into the Oedo family compound. His hair remained the same shade of red, but it was shorter. Meanwhile, his skin was at least 5 shades tanner and his body was much more filled out than when he left. Africa can work wonders on your physique, apparently.

He could smell breakfast coming from the kitchen. Minoru must be up then. Three years ago he would just skipped to the kitchen, greet Minoru and ate some omelettes, but today Shin was preparing for serious business. He raised his hand, gathered his courage, and knocked firmly on the wooden doorframe. It was considered the most polite greeting in the Yakuza way of life, where most entrances were made with doors being broken down. There was a pause from within the household, and then came a shuffling which told him that everyone was taking their rightful positions beside the _Kumichou_ or _Wakagashira_, whoever was in charge at the moment.

Hearing the door being slid open, Shin bowed to his waist as a sign of respect. It would not do to greet the leader eye-to-eye. Since he could not raise his head, he would have to guess the leader's identity from his feet. "Kumichou-sama, I have come to pay my greatest respect." he said.

There was an audible gasp from the rest of the henchmen that were accompanying the Kumichou. His red hair had announced his identity better than any amount of documents can do.

"Shin." That was all the Kumichou said.

Shin raised his head to confirm that the Kumichou was who he expected to be, but kept his eyes lowered. "I have returned, Kuroda-sama."

"Indeed. Please come inside." Kuroda Ryuichiro, the Kumichou said. His words were brief, tense even. Even though he had not seen him for three years, he knew what this young man had came here for. Shin had adhered to the formal etiquette of the Yakuza, and as Kumichou, he was obliged to respond in the same manner.

The group made their way into the Oedo clan meeting room. The meeting room is a huge room that can easily seat at least 50 people banquet style. At the front of the room sat a long but low table. Kuroda took his place in the middle of the table, while Shin knelt in front of him in the middle of the room. Wakamatsu Hiro, as the second-in-command, knelt behind Shin. A long silence ensues. Even the ever-joking duo, Tetsu and Minoru, remained as silent as a pair of church mice as they knelt along the side of the room.

The group remained in their positions for 10 minutes, which felt like a decade to Shin. Nevertheless he maintained an emotionless mask on his face and willed his body to not fidget.

At last, Kuroda spoke "Shin, it has been three years since we last spoke. While this… matter has been discussed three years ago, I certainly do not expect you to show up so suddenly or so keen."

"I'm sorry, Kuroda-sama."

"No, no, you have done nothing wrong. I was merely expressing my surprise." Kuroda said. "Are you sure about this, Shin?"

"Kuroda-sama, I have spent three years reflecting on it, as well as training myself physically and mentally each and every day. I believe that I am ready." Shin said.

Kuroda crossed his fingers under his chin. "Oh, I have no doubt about that. You have been ready since before you left three years ago. The question is how Kumiko will react to this course of events."

There was a steel in Shin's voice as he replied "I have done my soul-searching thoroughly in these three years, and I have more than steadfast reasons on why I am doing what I am doing now. I believe that once she listens to my explanations, she too will accept this decision."

"Although I cannot make this decision based on personal reasons, there is still a question I would like to ask you, may I?"

"Of course, Kuroda-sama."

"Is your decision because of Kumiko?"

Shin took a breath and paused for a second. "Well, it would be a lie to say that she had absolutely nothing to do with my decision. However, I have matured in character and I no longer decide things on impulse. When I made this decision, I knew that I had to set aside my personal feelings on a certain level. While I will always protect her above myself, I will also honour all her wishes. Even if…" He paused again and continued. "… she marries another man."

Shin raised his head and looked at Kuroda for the first time that morning. "Regardless of whatever happens between Yamaguchi-sensei and me, I will uphold and lead the clan to the very end. This is my promise to you, Kuroda-sama."

Kuroda did not betray any expression on his face, but he gave a small nod in acknowledgement and signalled Wakamatsu to proceed with the ceremony. Wakamatsu left the room and came back with tray with a small jar of sake and two sakazuki. Unlike the normal ivory sakazuki, however, these were painted black outside and red inside, while the rims of the sakazuki were adorned with golden flecks. When clear sake is poured into the sakazuki, the reflection makes the liquid look as red as blood.

Wakamatsu set the tray on the table and resumed his place behind Shin. Without hesitation Shin stood up and made his way to the head table where Kuroda was sitting. Carefully, he poured the sake into one sakazuki, turned it three times and set it in front of Kuroda. Then, he knelt in front of the table with his head touching the floor.

"Kumichou Kuroda-sama, with this cup I pledge my everlasting allegiance to you and the Oedo clan. This cup signifies my blood, which I offer unconditionally to the Oedo clan."

"As the current Kumichou of the Oedo clan, I hereby accept your allegiance. May your blood flows as one with the rest of the clan." Kuroda drank the sake. "Now rise, and come forward."

Shin raised his head and stood up. Slowly, but purposefully, he made his way to the table and knelt beside Kuroda.

Kuroda filled the other sakazuki and offered it to Shin. "I induct you, Sawada Shin, into the Oedo family…" Kuroda took a deep breath and continued, his voice deeper and stronger than ever. "… as my heir apparent. May you lead this clan with honour, integrity and wisdom."

For the first time that morning, Shin looked startled, but he quickly hid it and solemnly took the offered sakazuki.

"Thank you very much, Kumichou-sama." Shin then drank the sake, signifying a pledge between Kuroda and him to the end of their lives.

There was a tense silence in the room following the end of the induction ceremony, before Kuroda broke his mask and laughed. "Shin! You rascal!"

With the tension broken, everyone started laughing and shouting at the same time. The noise in the room was deafening. The henchmen present started to congratulate Shin, and cups of sake were passed around as they offered their respects to the upcoming Yondaime.


	3. Chapter 3

Kuroda couldn't get himself to be furious with the boy, no, young man now. Yes, he indeed sprang the induction ritual on them at 6 a.m. after a three-year silence, but he had come back so much stronger and more confident than before. Deep in his heart, Kuroda knew that there was no better person to take up the leadership position than young Sawada Shin.

But still, he must say that the young man had everything planned very well. He must have known that if he had shown up for a social visit first, there would be too much resistance from members of the household, especially from Kumiko.

Did he purposely come on a morning when Kumiko was attending a conference in another city? Or was it mere luck? Kuroda chuckled to himself. Sawada Shin is many things, but a superstitious man he is not. He would not have left anything to luck. He had indeed planned everything down to detail.

He heard footsteps approaching, and saw Shin coming towards him. His facial expression was pleasant, but there was a shadow of worry in his eyes.

"Shin, you rascal! How can you spring such a thing on an 80 years old grandfather?" Kuroda ruffled the red mane of hair on Shin's head and drew him into a hug. "I swear you almost gave me a heart attack this morning!"

Shin laughed. "It's good to see you too, Kuroda-san."

Kuroda looked at him. "No more Kuroda-san or Kumichou-san nonsense! As my heir apparent, you have to call me Ojiisan!"

"About that, Kuroda…." With another look from Kuroda, Shin quickly changed his tracks. "Ojiisan, I mean," he said "why did you make me heir apparent? The last time we discussed this you were only going to make me heir presumptive? What if a more worthy heir emerges? Especially someone from the Kuroda bloodline?"

Kuroda raised an eyebrow at Shin. "As you may already know, the Kuroda family only have a child each generation. There aren't any other cousins from our bloodline, so you don't have to worry about that."

"I know there aren't any cousins of the family… I meant if Kumiko…" Shin's voice dropped a notch. "…marries someone within the Yakuza. Or perhaps give birth to a child..."

Kuroda smiled. "Well, then I guess you have to prevent that from happening? For the sake of the clan, of course."

Shin nodded but remained apprehensive. A black dragon he can face, an army of 3000 henchmen he can command; but convincing Yamaguchi Kumiko to date him, not to mention marry him, will be the toughest battle he will face in his entire life.


	4. Chapter 4

By lunch time, news has spread throughout Kurogawa. The Young Master Red Lion has indeed returned, and even better, has taken up the role of Yondaime.

Yamaguchi Kumiko, better known as Yankumi, was returning from her conference as she noticed the excitement in town.

_'I wonder what is happening?' _she thought to herself. _'Oh, I know, they must be welcoming me back after my outstation trip! How lovely of them!'_

She ran to the town square and greeted everyone happily. "Tadaima!"

"Ojou! Okaeri-nasai!" They all greeted her.

Then she noticed that hundreds of drawings of lions have been put up around the town square. A lion with a red mane, in fact. There were hand-drawn flags and banners and posters – every kind of decorations.

"Oh, how pretty! Who drew those?" She asked a local villager, Ayama.

"Everyone did! We are so happy that Young Master Red Lion is back, so we wanted to welcome him as well as show him our support!"

"Young Master Red Lion?" Yankumi asked. "Who is that? Is he running for elections or something?"

"Ojou! You're so funny!" Laughed Ayama. "I really shouldn't delay you any longer, you should go celebrate with Kuroda-sama and the Oedo family!"

"Hai. Ja ne!" Kumiko replied, thinking that Ayama meant that they were celebrating her return home.

"Tadaima!" She called out as she approached the Oedo compound. _'Oh? There seems to be a lot of shoes out here. Awww, has everyone come to celebrate my return?'_ she thought to herself, smiling happily.

_'Eh, why didn't anyone respond me when I said 'tadaima'? Normally at least Tetsu or Minoru will greet me at the door, even if ojiisan is busy!'_ Yankumi entered the house and realised, with that volume of noise, no wonder no one heard her. _'The noise seems to be coming from the main meeting room. I wonder if they are throwing a party for me in there?'_

It was weird, however, because the main meeting room was never used for informal occasions. Even formal meetings were rarely conducted in the main meeting room unless it was an induction ceremony or a meeting between clan.

She tiptoed to the door and tried to eavesdrop on what was going on inside. It wasn't an easy task, despite the high volume, because everyone was shouting at the same time, so it was difficult to catch a coherent phrase.

Suddenly, a group of men exited the room, begging leave from the rest of the occupants. Out of habit, Yankumi hid behind a pillar, as she used to when she was little.

"Trust Kuroda-sama to pick out the cream of the crop as his successor! The Yondaime looks as formidable as, if not more than Kuroda-sama!" The first man said.

"Hai, hai. I heard he was sent overseas for training for three years! To inherit the Oedo family is really no simple feat!" Said the second.

"I was a little sad when I heard that Ojou did not want to take over the family business at first, but now I think Oedo clan will flourish even more than before!"

Yankumi felt a mixture of emotions as she stood hidden in the shadows. Well, it definitely wasn't a welcoming party for her. But more importantly, a Yondaime?! But Ojiisan never told her that he was going to appoint someone as the new successor! Why didn't he at least mention it to her? She felt a little angry and hurt at the thought. Moreover, this has been at least three years in planning!

But on the other hand, he seems to be an impressive guy, based on what the guests were saying. And furthermore, now she would not have to feel guilty about not taking over the family business.

_'Alright, think positive Kumiko! Let's go congratulate ojiisan and pay respects to the new Yondaime!'_ With that in mind, she hurried upstairs to her room to change into a formal Yakuza outfit. She chose a black and white kimono with pink sakura petals falling down the sleeves. She also put on a layer of make-up, making sure that it wasn't too much. She had been quite embarrassed the last time Shinohara-sensei laughed at her.

She paused for a moment as she checked herself in the mirror. The last time she had dressed up like this was when she had to represent Ojiisan to meet with the Kakita clan leader. Shinohara-sensei had shown up later that night, and completely failed to recognise her. But the next day, Sawada Shin had asked her if she was the 'lady gangster' he bumped into.

_'Ah, Sawada.'_ She reminisced. _'Somehow he always recognises me. And he always knows what I'm thinking.'_ She never mentioned anything so as not to show favouritism, but he was definitely her favourite student. _'I wonder how he's doing in Africa?'_ She mused to herself.

Yankumi made her way down to the main meeting room. The noise has grown considerably less, although there still seems to be a few guests that remained.

She slide the door open and bowed to the group inside. She tried to spot the Yondaime from the corner of her eyes, but there were too many people crowding at the head table, blocking her view.

Once Kuroda spotted her, however, he smiled at her.

"Everyone, thank you very much for dropping by today. Soon we will host a formal introduction for our Yondaime, all of you will of course be invited." Kuroda announced.

Knowing that it was a signal for them to leave, the men started excusing themselves for the day. There was a flurry of movement as the crowd said their goodbyes to both the Kumichou and the Yondaime, as well as to her.

Yankumi bade all of them goodbye, and was surprised that Ojiisan made a move to leave the room as well.

"Don't be too hard on him, Kumiko, I wouldn't have chose him if I thought he wasn't ready." With that, Kuroda left the room.

Yankumi cocked her head at his words. '_Why did Ojiisan say that? Of course I wouldn't question his judgment.' _

She turned her head and met a most familiar pair of eyes, and then all hell broke loose.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't own Gokusen. **

**I just realised that I didn't clarify at the beginning. The story is based on the j-drama verse, although I changed the events in season 3 a little bit to bring Shin into the picture. **

**The only thing I took from the manga/anime is Shin's red hair and the 'lady gangster' scene mentioned in the last chapter.**

* * *

"SAWADA! WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!"

Shin let out a sigh. He knew this would happen sooner or later, but he would have preferred it to come after he was well-rested, not after consuming at least 3 jugs of sake the entire morning.

"Kumiko…" He said softly.

"DON'T YOU KUMIKO ME! FIRST YOU LEFT FOR AFRICA AND SAID NOTHING FOR THREE WHOLE YEARS. THEN YOU RETURN TO JAPAN WHO KNOWS WHEN WITHOUT EVEN SAYING HELLO. AND THEN YOU JUST TURN UP AND TAKE UP THE ROLE OF YONDAIME? DO YOU THINK THIS IS CHILD'S PLAY?!"

"Kumiko, if you would stop shouting, I would answer your questions one by one."

"HELL NO, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR ANSWERS, I JUST WANT YOU TO LEAVE! GET OUT OF HERE THIS INSTANT OR I SWEAR I WILL KICK YOU OUT MYSELF!"

"I don't know if you understand how this works, but I kind of swore a blood oath to your grandfather this morning…"

"OF COURSE I KNOW HOW IT WORKS. I GREW UP WITH THE YAKUZA!"

"I was being sarcastic, Kumiko."

"THIS IS NOT A TIME FOR YOUR SARCASM! OH SAWADA, HOW CAN YOU JUST THROW AWAY YOUR YOUTH LIKE THAT? YOU HAD SO MUCH POTENTIAL! I AM SO DISAPPOINTED IN YOU!"

Shin looked at her. Oh how he had missed her! Even her rough Yakuza shouting seems so endearing to his ears after a three year drought. Luckily for him, he knew her so well that he already predicted what she was going to say. And he had prepared a response as well.

Here goes nothing, he thought as he made his way up to her.

"Kumiko, you're beyond any rational thought right now. So… I guess I have no choice. Let's fight it out. One-on-one, bare-handed."

She paused. "If I win, will you quit the Yakuza?"

He smiled. "If you win, and if Ojiisan allows me to break my oath… then yes."


	6. Chapter 6

They both walked in silence to the training area out back.

From the corner of his eye, Shin saw Wakamatsu, Tetsu and Minoru peeking at them from one of the upstairs window in the house. They looked worried.

He flashed them his signature smirk.

He assumed a fighting pose, treading lightly on the balls of his feet, keeping a sharp eye on Yankumi. His hands, however, were relaxed and hanging loosely by his side. He had no intention of hitting her.

In a blink of an eye, Yankumi was throwing a fist at him from the right, followed by a kick from the left.

Yankumi had planned to end it in three moves. Right hook to the jaw, left kick to the head, and finally a sucker punch to the midsection to knock all the breath out of him.

But as she launched her first two attacks at him, she knew something was off. Predictably, her fist and feet met with air where it was supposed to have come into contact with him.

Her eyes glinted with a feral look as she spun around, trying to locate him. He was standing be about three steps to the right. She was surprised for a moment. She had expected him to smirk at her, or grin his cheeky grin, but there wasn't even a ghost of amusement in his eyes. He looked focused and serious, like a man who…. She caught her breath. '_A man who is fighting to protect something important.' _

She dismissed that thought immediately. She didn't need any distraction at the moment. She was trying to save her precious student. It was just like all the other time when she had saved them from being beaten to death, except this time she was fighting the student to save him from himself.

She flew at him at breakneck speed and threw a roundhouse kick to his neck. If it hit him, it would probably have fractured his collarbone, but Yankumi was going all out now. Shin moved easily out of the way, missing by mere inches. It was so close that her shoe had scraped the white collar of his jacket.

He straightened himself. She was a very strong fighter indeed, and a pretty fast one to boot. He needed to make sure that he did not underestimate her. Once she dominated the fight, he would not stand a chance against her.

If there is one thing Shin excelled at, it would be stealth and speed. Living in the African safari has taught him that much. He also had sharpened senses from living in the wilderness, so he could easily tell what was her next move based on the way she moved her body.

The three peeping toms upstairs watched in awe. The Young Master Red Lion has grown into a fully-matured lion. His moves were as graceful as a lion, and his steps were as quiet as a cat. His speed, which had always been his forte, was ten times more enhanced. Ojou looked like a skilled hunter trying to catch her prey, but the Young Master looked like he was dancing around her. It was as if the lion knew that the hunter would not succeed catching him, but he was taunting her, making her exhaust her every resources. The lion was trying to tire the hunter out; and when that happens, the predator becomes the prey.

They watched in fascination as the two opponents faced off with one another. Trees were being destroyed and flowerbeds were being ruined, but neither of the two opponents had a single scratch on their bodies.

Ojou was throwing kicks and punches at the Young Master from every direction with amazing speed. Some he would avoid, some he would block, but he never returned a hit. A few times she had him trapped in a corner. The first time this happened, he raised his hand. Ojou, expecting a punch, moved to block it. But instead he gripped her shoulder, and gently but forcefully pushed her aside. The second time it happened, he deliberately but still with minimal force tripped her, causing her to stumble slightly. Each time he merely moved out of the corner, instead of turning the tables on her.

Sawada Shin knew that this fight was The One. The fight that would determine how he spend the rest of his life. The fight that would determine the Oedo clan's future. The fight that would change both his and Kumiko's future. In short, it was a fight he cannot afford to lose. Yankumi had once said, "As a man, there will come a time when you will need to fight to protect something dear to you; and when that time comes, how much you can do will determine your worth." And Shin was determined to give it his all; because he was no longer fighting for himself – he was fighting for _his_ clan.

He may be younger and fitter than her, but he had not been training his stamina since the age of seven. After an hour or so of evading her attacks, Shin was starting to feel the strain on his body. Both his breath and his adrenaline were running short. He had to end it soon, but the question is how?

Kumiko has been hitting nothing but thin air and an occasional tree branch for an hour. He had expected it, but still he admired her perseverance. He rooted himself firmly on the ground, then braced himself for the next blow.

**WHAM! **

Kumiko had not lost her touch at all. It was a solid punch, enough for him to immediately taste blood. His head felt like it was going to explode, but he wasn't the normal punks she beat up on an everyday basis. He was Yondaime now, and he sure as hell intended to play the part. He didn't even move from his spot, but simply flexed his facial muscles, trying to numb the pain.

His prediction was right. She was so surprised that she had managed to land a hit that she just paused and stared at him. He looked into her eyes. Yes, her temper has cooled down a notch, albeit not much. In a flash, he jumped up, rounded her and threw a kick right behind her knees. It was his signature move. When done correctly, it temporarily cuts off the blood flow to the legs from the knee-down, thereby immobilizing the opponent for a few minutes.

Kumiko stumbled, but he reached out and caught her in time. He carried her into the living room, setting her on the tatami.

Her eyes were full of accusations and murderous intent, but she remained silent. Perhaps she is giving him a chance to talk, or perhaps she was just silently plotting his death. Shin can only pray that it was the former.

He looked at his watch. He had exactly 3 minutes and 20 seconds to talk before Kumiko's blood circulation would recover.

He smiled at her. "You look beautiful in a Yakuza kimono, Kumiko."

She showed no signs of accepting the compliment, only continued to glare daggers at him.

He sighed and sat down on the tatami cross-legged, facing her.

"I suppose I do have a lot of explaining to do. I can only beg that you _trust_ in me enough to give me time to let it all out." He strongly emphasised on the word 'trust'.

"As you may remember me telling you before I left, I did not know what I wanted to do in life, that's why I decided to go to Africa. And I had spent three years doing some soul-searching, trying my hands at different things. In a country like Africa where resources are scarce, no one cares whether you have a certificate or any work experience. I have been a builder, an engineer, a teacher, a fireman, a doctor, a nurse, a clerk, a mediator, a counsellor… you get the general idea." He smiled fondly at the memories.

He reached out and held her shoulders with both hands. "I really do know what I want. I know that I may be capable enough to pursue many other careers, but who is to say which one is the best of all? I may become a brain surgeon, but even then some people may ask, why become a doctor? Why not a senator, in the footsteps of your father? Why not a businessman, so that you can get rich easily? There are a lot of whys and why nots in life, Kumiko, but we simply cannot pursue them all. I am sure you understand that."

He helped stretch her legs out and started to massage the blood circulation back into them. "As to why the Yakuza, well, to that I say why not?" He laughed lightly. "You of all people should know that I stop caring about the difference between black and white long ago. To me, it is all but a front. There are so-called 'good' people, like Iwamoto-sensei and Sawatari-kyotou, who are judgmental and selfish; and there are also so-called 'bad' people, like Ojiisan and Wakamatsu-san, who uphold the true meaning of duty and compassion." He paused to let his words sink it.

"And lastly, I am disappointed in you, Kumiko. You of all people should know that there is nothing shameful about being part of the Yakuza. Don't you think that it takes a lot more mental strength to be the bad guy, rather than the good guy? The more I pondered about the question, the more I respected Ojiisan. It is not easy to stand firm when society judge you as the bad guy. And yet, he had been standing strong for the past 50 years, with no signs of wavering. Even though his life outside the Yakuza is surrounded by negative connotations, he made sure that his clan adhered to strict discipline and codes of conduct. He instilled in them the meaning of duty and compassion, and taught them how to live with pride and dignity. Being a Kumichou is so much more than just fighting gangsters, Kumiko; it is about being a true leader to those shunned by the community."

Yankumi had started to regain feelings in her legs again, but she did not move an inch. His passionate speech had blown her away. The Sawada Shin that she knew had never said more than ten words at a time. She felt a twinge of shame that he understood the Yakuza better than she did. She was able to empathise with his passion to lead the shunned, because she too felt the same way about being a teacher.

She pursed her lips. There are still a lot of issues that she had with this matter, but she wanted to mull over everything that he said first. She stood up abruptly, accidentally kneeing Shin in the arm, and left the room without a word.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I tweaked with the timeline a little bit. So Shin had been gone for three years right? I assume that Yankumi taught at Shirokin for another year (since they showed her entering 1D), then transferred to Kurogin after Shirokin closed down. She was fired from Kurogin in less than a year, so she went to Akadou. **

**Basically, the background of this story is set in Season 3, when Yankumi is about halfway-through teaching in Akadou. And Kuma's daughter is already born. ****  
**

**Oh, by the way, I don't own Gokusen or its characters. **

* * *

As a recognised member of the family, Shin was entitled to stay in the Oedo house, but he told Ojiisan that he would need a few more weeks to pack his possessions and tie up any loose ends.

Kuroda understood it to mean _'I will move in when Kumiko has accepted my place in this household.'_

Shin headed straight to Kuma's ramen shop.

"Welcome, just one person?" A young lady greeted him. He nodded at her.

_'I wonder if she's Kuma's girlfriend. She looks promising.'_ He thought.

At that moment, a bicycle came to a screeching stop outside the shop, and in walked a large young man with short blond hair. Shin silently wondered to himself how Kuma had managed to grow even bigger.

"Tadaima." Kuma called out.

"Okaeri. You are back just in time, there is a customer waiting and I need to go feed Riko-chan." The lady replied.

"Hai hai. Just leave it all to me." Kuma answered.

As Kuma turned around to greet his customer, the tray he was holding came crashing loudly to the floor.

"S..Shin!" Kuma stared at him disbelievingly.

"Kuma-san, I bring greetings from the afterworld." Shin replied solemnly.

"Eh?"

"Well, Kuma, you looked like you just saw a ghost, so I thought I should meet your expectations." Shin said, laughing mischievously.

"Shin, you rascal! What, when, how, WHEN?" Kuma shouted at him happily.

"Just last night, my friend." Shin replied with a smile.

Kuma rushed to give him a hug. "Three years, Shin! We didn't even know if you were dead or alive!"

Shin chuckled. "Yeah, sorry about that!" He looked at his friend. "But since when had you been so… emotional?" he asked, referring to the big bear hug Kuma had just given him.

"Well, I don't know…" Kuma wondered to himself. "Maybe since I became a father?"

"WHAT?!" Shin was genuinely shocked.

Kuma laughed. "That's what happens when you disappear for three years! You miss out on all the news! I'm a married man and a proud father now, Shin-chan!"

"Congratulations Kuma! When did all these happen?" Shin asked.

"I got married to Ami-chan last year, and my daughter, Riko was born just last month!" Kuma replied, beaming proudly.

"Wait. Is your Ami-chan the same Ami-chan you went to rescue when we were in high school?" Shin asked.

"You remembered! Yes, one and the same!" Kuma replied.

"Wow you lucky guy! I guess all the beating you got was worth it, huh?" Shin teased.

"Of course! I would gladly endure another hundred beatings if I had to." Kuma told him.

"Nah, that wouldn't happen. Yankumi would have beaten them into a pulp if they dared approach you again." Shin said.

Kuma laughed. "Yes she probably would. You always knew her best, Shin."

Shin gave a small smile but did not comment. "So who else is married now?" he asked.

"Wait, wait, let me get you a bowl of ramen first, then we'll talk."

It's good to be back, Shin thought, as he watched Kuma preparing the ramen. He looked absolutely blissful. Shin was happy for him.

Kuma set down a huge bowl of ramen in front of Shin. There were so many pork slices that he could hardly see the ramen beneath.

"Well, no one else from our class is married yet, although many of them have a steady relationship going on. I think most of them are too focused on their careers to worry about marriage at the moment." Kuma said.

"Really? That's news to me. The 3D crowd never struck me as career-oriented people at all!" Shin exclaimed in surprise.

"Well, Yankumi changed all that, didn't she? Even you Shin, I've known you since elementary school; but I would never have expected you to go for volunteer work in Africa!" Kuma said.

"So desu ne. Yankumi did change all of us. So what is the old crowd doing now?" Shin asked.

"Uchi is still working with the construction company he started in, but he's a manager now! Something property development something something? I don't really understand to be honest." Kuma told him.

Shin laughed. "Just like you, Kuma. As dense as ever." He poked Kuma in the belly. "Have you at least learnt how to spell 'maths suck' yet?"

Kuma ignored the jibe. "Anyway, Noda took two tries to get into that art college he wanted, but he's graduating next week and he has gotten over a dozen job offers from the top fashion companies!"

"What?! That's amazing! That monkey really did have the talent, didn't he?" Shin exclaimed.

"Definitely! But Shin, wait till you hear what Minami is doing!"

"What?"

"He is working as a medical intern!"

"WHAT?!"

"It's true! Well, in the beginning I think it may be because of all the pretty nurses, but since then it seems like he is really enjoying his job! He dropped by Ami-chan's room a couple of times when she was recovering from childbirth in the hospital."

"I'm quite speechless, Kuma."

"I know right…" Kuma trailed off, tensing up visibly as a group of high school students ran pass his shop.

"What's the matter, Kuma?"

"Those are Yankumi's students, Shin. I'm worried that they're getting into trouble again."

Shin raised his eyebrows. "But those aren't Shirokin students."

"Oh don't you know? Shirokin closed down two years ago. Yankumi was teaching at Kurogin, but she got fired, so now she is teaching at Akadou. Anyway, I better give her a call." Kuma hurried to retrieve his phone.

Shin stood up. "Don't worry old pal, I'll go and make sure they're alright. Gochisosama!"


	8. Chapter 8

Shin followed the Akadou students to an old boathouse. With his enhanced senses he knew that there were over 10 people in the vicinity, although only 3 people were standing in sight. The odds were not good for the students, as there were only 3 of them, plus they weren't armed.

He watched as the students approached the gangsters. One of them, a fair-skinned boy with spiky blond hair, spoke up. "This is the 50,000 yen I owe you, plus 5,000 yen in interest. Thank you very much." And they turned to leave.

Before they could leave, however, the rest of the gangsters had appeared and blocked their way. The leader laughed and pulled the shirt of the blond haired boy. "What 50,000 yen? You owe me 500,000 yen! Look, this is the contract you signed!"

Panic rose in the boy's eyes. "No, I only borrowed 50,000 yen! This isn't the contract I signed!"

"Too bad, little boy. Now tell me, do you have the money to pay me?" The leader asked.

"No…" The boy answered nervously, glancing at his friends.

The other two tried to help their friend. "We all know that he only borrowed 50,000 yen! Stop trying to cheat us!"

"Cheat? Did you just call me a cheat?" The leader growled at them.

"Yes!" They all chorused.

Shin sighed. Now it begins… Not that he blamed the kids, really. This time, they were actually wronged.

* * *

He knew he couldn't interfere yet. He was young once too. If he interfered now, the students will assume that he thinks they are weak. Which might be true, but at that age, the male ego is a sensitive one. He watched as they fought back against the gangsters. Two of the kids were quite good, to be honest. They might stand a chance if it was a one-on-one fight.

A soft metallic hum caught his ear. What was that? He listened closely as the humming continued. _'Shit, the shelf is going to fall!'_ Shin thought in panic. He immediately ran towards the boathouse, but just as he crossed the threshold, the shelf collapsed and a bunch of metal poles had fell and struck a student below.

For a second everyone was struck frozen, but a curly hair boy yelled "Ren!" and broke the trance. All the gangsters took one look at the scene and fled.

"Ren!"

"Ren!"

Anguished cries started ringing as the students rushed to lift the poles trapping their friend.

"Wait!" Shin cried out as he rushed forward.

"Get out of the way!" One of the students yelled.

"No, wait, I'm trying to help. You guys have to be careful when lifting the poles – make sure you lift both ends so that you don't accidentally hit him. And don't touch him, you might aggravate his injuries." Shin told them.

Although they didn't know who this red-haired man was, the tone of his voice told them that they should obey him. Plus he did say that he was trying to help, didn't he?

Without any further protests, they did as he said. Quickly and carefully they removed all the poles that had fallen on Ren, but he remained unconscious. There was a scary dent in the back of his head and there was blood running everywhere.

Shin snapped into his doctor-mode. He lifted Ren's torso carefully, making sure that his spine and neck was not injured. He found 4 broken ribs and at least 6 fractured ribs. His right shin bone was broken and there were fractures along his collarbone, not to mention the obvious skull fracture and massive blood loss. If they were in Africa, the boy would have less than 10% chance of survival. He sincerely hoped that medical science in Japan is advanced enough to save this boy.


	9. Chapter 9

Shin's heart was still pounding even after the boy arrived in the hospital. His injuries were too severe. He looked at the 2 other boys, their faces were grave with worry.

Soon an influx of students came to the hospital. They must be Ren's classmates, Shin thought.

"Yamato, how's Ren?" One of the boys asked.

"I don't know. It looks bad though." The curly-hair boy answered.

Shin didn't want to hang around for too long, it would attract unnecessary attention. _'This should the hospital Minami works at, right? I'll just get him to keep an eye on the boy and update me about his condition.'_ He thought, and started to make his move.

"Wait, mister." A boy called out.

Turning around, Shin realised that it was the Yamato boy.

"Ano… Thanks for helping Ren." He said softly.

Shin nodded tersely, but turned around and left without saying a word.

Yankumi rushed to the hospital, tears staining her cheeks. As she arrived at the emergency room, she thought she saw a tiny speck of familiar red disappearing around the corner, but Yankumi was too distraught to give it any thought.

"Ogata! How is Kazama?" She asked.

His eyes were downcast as he answered "He's still in surgery… It looks quite serious."

Honjo's eyes were red as he whispered, "It's all my fault, I'm so sorry."

She patted his back comfortingly. "No it's not."

After what seemed like a lifetime, the emergency room lights were turned off, and the surgeon came out to speak to them. "Who's in charge here?"

"Doctor, I'm Yamaguchi Kumiko, I am his homeroom teacher. His sister is on the way. Can I know how is his condition?"

"Sensei, we have tried our best to save him, but as his injuries are quite severe, there is still a 50% chance that he might not survive."

Yankumi nodded, but could not bring herself to utter a single word.

"He's in a coma now, so we will have to keep him in the ICU for observation. But if his condition does not improve in 48 hours, you might want to prepare yourselves for the worst…" The surgeon said sorrowfully.

For the rest of the day and the day after, the whole of Akadou class 3D and their homeroom teacher camped in the hospital waiting room. They hardly ate or slept. Every time a doctor or nurse rushed past, they would tense up, hoping that there has been a change in Ren's condition.

* * *

"It's bad, Shin." Minami was talking, his voice low. "None of the doctors are positive that he will pull through."

"He's a fighter though, this kid. I would put my money on him." Shin said quietly.

Minami gave a sad smile. "You rarely placed bets on anything, Shin. This kid must be quite incredible indeed."

Shin looked at his watch. The 48 hours were almost up. "Do you think you can sneak me into his room when nobody is around?" Shin asked.

"Dude. I don't see you for three years and the first thing you ask of me is to break the rules…" Minami started sternly, then broke into a chuckle. "Of course I can buddy! Since when did we ever say no to The Great Sawada Shin?"

"Well… There was that time when you wouldn't break up with that girl…" Shin pretended to examine his nails.

"Yeah, and look where that got me? The worst beating I've ever had in my life. If Yankumi didn't show up, I might have died." Minami shuddered visibly. "Anyway, come on. Let's go before the next check-up at 4 o' clock."

Shin walked into Ren's room. The kid was covered with bandages. Wires and IV lines ran all over him. There were machines to monitor his heart rate, his breathing, his nutrient levels – everything. Shin sat down beside his bed.

"Listen, kid, can I call you Ren?"

"You may not know me Ren, but I saw you fight back in the boathouse. You're a goddamn strong fighter. But you know better than that, don't you? I heard about your story from Kuma. He told me about how your little friend, Yamato, used to harass you about the class leadership. Instead of wasting your energy to fight him, you fought to rescue him. That's what real leaders do, Ren. They fight to prevent more fights, not to create more."

"You've got potential, Ren. I am looking for someone like you. But first you have to prove to me that you're stronger than a bunch of silly little poles. Prove to me that you are not just strong on the outside, but even more so on the inside. I'll be waiting for you."


	10. Chapter 10

Ren was having the best sleep he had in his entire life, but he kept being disturbed by his sister, Yankumi, Yamato, Honjo and a myriad of other voices. Everyone kept asking him to wake up. Ren was getting irritated. _'Leave me alone guys!'_ He wanted to shout. Every time after the voices subsided, he settled into a peaceful slumber again.

_'Listen kid' _Ren was beyond annoyed, what is it this time?

_'Can I call you Ren?' _Fine, Ren thought, as long as you bloody leave me alone!

But as he started to talk, Ren started to listen. His voice was soft and mellifluous, yet manly and strong. Ren didn't remember his dad anymore, but this guy sounded like what he imagined his dad to be. Gentle, but firm. Approachable, but also dangerous if you cross him. A man who could protect his family and kids.

Ren focused on his voice._ 'You've got potential, Ren. I am looking for someone like you. But first you have to prove to me that you're stronger than a bunch of silly little poles. Prove to me that you are not just strong on the outside, but even more so on the inside. I'll be waiting for you.'_

Waiting? Where? Ren wondered. Oh, right, he was still asleep. Well, if this dad-like guy is waiting for him, the great Kazama Ren can sacrifice a little bit of sleep, can't he?

With that in mind, he started to fight the darkness surrounding him. _'I need to wake up!'_ he told himself.

Outside, doctors and nurses were rushing into the ICU where Ren was lying. His heart rate has gone up. He was beginning to show signs of consciousness. His sister, teacher and classmates were all peering silently through the window, each silently saying their prayers.

Yamato was probably praying the hardest among them all.

_'Please, God. I just got this friend not too long ago, I can't lose him.'_ He felt so helpless watching his friend fight for his life. If he could help Ren fight that battle, he would have done so without a moment's hesitation. He was more than ready to give his life for this friend. The friend who put up with his non-stop taunting for more than two years, yet is ready to save him in the blink of an eye. The friend who would rather relinquish the leadership position than throwing a punch at him. The friend who almost died trying to stop the gangsters from hitting him.

Ren gathered all the strength he could muster and opened his eyes. Immediately a blast of pain hit him and he let out a soft groan. He felt sore all over, and he can hardly move any part of his body.

"REN!" He heard a loud shout of rejoicing somewhere nearby. He couldn't see anyone though. All he could see was the school doctor, Natsume-sensei and another older doctor standing in front of him.

"Kazama-san, you're awake!" Natsume-sensei greeted him.

Ren was still too sore to reply. He blinked his eyes and looked at them questioningly.

"Ahh, you're a strong one aren't you, Kazama-san?" The old doctor exclaimed.

"You've been unconscious for 2 days now, Kazama-san. You sustained life-threatening injuries during a fight." Natsume-sensei explained.

A panic look fleeted across his eyes.

"Oh no, don't worry, no one else is hurt as bad as you." Natsume-sensei assured him. "Well, you seem well on your way to recovery now, so I'll leave you to rest. As soon as you are moved to a regular ward, your friends can visit you, although I wouldn't recommend you to overstrain yourself."

Ren closed his eyes briefly to try to numb the pain. Faced with the familiar pitch black darkness, he remembered the reason he woke up. Where was the dad-like guy? Was it Natsume-sensei? No his voice is too soft. Maybe the old doctor? No, he sounded different too.

He moved his lips, but no sound escaped.

Natsume-sensei looked at him closely, trying to figure out what he was trying to say.

"O… to… san?" Natsume-sensei was puzzled. "Oh, by any chance, do you mean Otousan?"

Ren blinked at him.

* * *

Natsume-sensei's forehead was wrinkled with worry as he exited the ICU.

"Natsume-sensei, how is he?" Everyone was concerned.

"Oh he is recovering splendidly now. We'll move him out of the ICU soon and everyone can visit him."

There was an audible relief as everyone released the breath they had been holding.

"I would recommend you guys to go home and get changed first though, you guys wouldn't want your dirty clothes to infect Kazama, right?" Natsume-sensei smiled good-naturedly at the boys.

"Yosh!" All of them agreed and hurried home to change, except for Yamato, who lingered behind, hidden behind a pillar.

Natsume-sensei turned to face Kaoruko and Yankumi. "Kazama-san, you told me that both your parents had passed away, right?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"Well…" Natsume-sensei paused, collecting his thoughts. "When Kazama woke up just now… he mouthed 'Otousan' to me."

"Otousan?!" His sister exclaimed.

"Yes. I asked him if that was what he was trying to say, and he confirmed it."

"I… I don't know what this means, Natsume-sensei. Even I barely knew my father. He passed away a week after Ren was born. I was only about 4 years old at that time."

"Could it be that he visited the afterlife?" Yankumi wondered aloud.

"Medically that is impossible, since Kazama wasn't dead in any way for any amount of time; but I guess from the supernatural perspective it is a possibility, since he was having a near-death experience." Natsume-sensei replied.

"Oh dear, there is nothing wrong with his memory, is there, Natsume-sensei?" His sister asked, worriedly.

"I'm afraid that is my suspicion." Natsume-sensei answered gravely. "According to his brain scans, there shouldn't be any problems, but I'll send a psychiatrist to examine his mental condition when he is strong enough to talk."

* * *

"WHAT, THERE MIGHT BE PROBLEMS WITH HIS MENTAL CONDITION?" Shin yelled in shock.

"Shhh, Shin, I'm not supposed to arbitrarily disclose a patient's medical conditions. Are you trying to get me fired?"

"Gomen, Minami."

"Anyway, it's just a speculation, no one can tell for sure before he starts talking."

"Alright, thanks for everything Minami. We'll catch up some time alright?"

"You better, Shin. You owe me big time now." Minami laughed as he resumed his work, winking playfully to a nurse nearby.

Shin walked home slowly, processing the information Minami just gave him. Although that Ren boy was nothing more than a stranger, he felt some sort of compassion towards him. The thought that he might suffer some kind of mental illness made Shin kind of depressed.

He paused for a moment in the middle of his stride, then turned and head in the opposite direction. If there is one person he can share his troubles with, it would be Ojiisan.


	11. Chapter 11

Shin slumped his tired body onto the tatami, only opening one eye to thank Minoru feebly when he brought him a bottle of sake.

"Shin." Kuroda Ryuichiro's voice felt like a sudden boost of energy to him.

He sat up. "Ojiisan, sorry for dropping by unannounced."

"Nonsense. This is your home too."

Shin bowed his head.

"How's the kid?" Ojiisan asked kindly.

"He's going to get better." Shin answered shortly. He didn't see why he should speculate on things that have not been confirmed.

Ojiisan nodded in response, pouring him a cup of sake.

Shin reciprocated the gesture.

For a while, they just sat and drank in silence.

"How is Kumiko coping with this batch of students?" Shin asked.

"Oh, it's always an uphill battle, just as it was with you guys. After all, these are also delinquents. But the irony is she can't seem to teach the so-called normal kids effectively." Ojiisan laughed. "They don't get her teaching methods, you know."

Shin laughed. "Ah, yes, the constant Yakuza phrases and the lectures about life… Not everyone can get used to that."

"Yes. But it seems like you guys ultimately adapted to it?"

"Well, it helps that she was constantly bailing our sorry asses out of trouble." Shin explained. "Plus, being the delinquents that we are, no other teachers were willing to listen to us, so Kumiko was like a breath of fresh air to all of us. I guess regular students just don't have that kind of issues to begin with."

Ojiisan nodded thoughtfully, then said suddenly, "What would you have done after high school, if I had not approach you about the Oeda clan?"

Shin thought for a moment. "I don't really know. Maybe I would have lost my way. Or succumb to peer pressure and go to university to study for a degree I have absolutely no interest in. Or maybe just give up studying altogether and become a blue-collared worker. I was living a carefree life; too carefree, in fact, that it never occurred to me that I need to actually plan for the future. It was only after talking to you that the realization hit me – like a train, mind you – that I would have to decide which path to take in life."

Shin recalled the fateful day Kuroda Ryuichiro had summoned him. It was one day before graduation, and he was getting irritated from Sawatari's constant pressure for him to choose a university. Tetsu had waited for him outside the school gates, telling him that his presence was sought at the Oedo household. At that time, Shin had thought that it was a very strange way of putting things. 'His presence sought'? It wasn't until much later that he realised that Tetsu was extending the invitation according to formal Yakuza customs.

* * *

_"Sawada-san, please have a sit." Kuroda-san said as soon as Shin entered the doorway. _

_He poured some tea for Shin. "I have a proposal for you."_

_Shin drank the tea, guessing that it was another favour to help Yankumi. _

_"Have the thought of joining the Yakuza ever crossed your mind?" _

_It took him every amount of self-control to not spit out the mouthful of tea he just drank. _

_"Kuroda-san?!" Shin shot him a look of pure panic._

_"Please calm down Shin, I have no intention of throwing you into the deep end without your consent. And I don't mean as a henchman, of course." Shin raised an eyebrow, wondering what Kuroda-san was getting at. A yakuza lawyer? A yakuza accountant? His mind was reeling from confusion. _

_Kuroda-san took a deep breath. "I've watched you for a while now, Young Sawada. You are a talented young man and a born leader. Even at this young age, you command respect effortlessly. You may not have noticed, but your classmates follow you out of natural instinct, not fear. You are confident enough to walk ahead when they need guidance, and you are compassionate enough to fight their battles for them when they need help. Even without any training, you are the epitome of duty and compassion. You have much more to learn, of course, but I wanted you to know that if you ever decide on it, there will be a place for you here."_

_"Kuroda-san, I'm not sure I understand."_

_"What I'm trying to say, Shin, is that if you are willing, I would like to make you my heir presumptive in the Oedo family. If no other more suitable candidates emerge in due time, you will become the next Kumichou."_

* * *

Afterwards, Kuroda-san had made it clear to Shin that he was in no way obligated to accept the offer. It was merely something to consider, he had said.

That was one of the main reasons why he left for Africa. Shin knew that a commitment to the Yakuza would be a lifelong one. It was on that day that he realised that he was approaching the end of his youth, and he needed to start growing into a man. When he saw the poster for volunteer work in Africa, he immediately jumped at the opportunity. A getaway was exactly what he needed.

Africa may not have the most fertile ground for crops, but it definitely provided the best nurturing ground for wild young lions, including one Young Master Red Lion. The harsh environment quickly forced the young lion into submission, while the need to survive forced him to mature as fast as he possibly could. With time and experience, the young lion learnt all the essential skills of the wild – how to detect a prey, how to approach a prey, how to lead a pack, and how to protect the runts.

Three years later, he was ready. The African wilderness was no longer a challenge for the young lion. He was ready to conquer new territories.


	12. Chapter 12

The warmth of the sake tickled Shin's throat a little as he swallowed a particularly big gulp. He was sitting alone in the living room after Kuroda left; but since he looked so exhausted, nobody wanted to disturb him.

"Sumimasen. Young Master, will you be staying for dinner tonight?" A voice asked politely.

Shin looked up. "I guess so, Tetsu-san"

"Young Master, you can just call me Tetsu; please drop all the formalities." Tetsu said.

"Hmm. Only if you call me Shin in return."

"Sumimasen Young Master, but I cannot do that. It would be a sign of disrespect. I know you don't mind, but if I was overheard by a guest, they might have a bad impression of our clan." Tetsu answered apologetically.

"You're right. I'm sorry about that. What about Aniki? That shows that I am more senior than you, but at the same time we also share a close relationship." Shin asked. He was trying to learn all of ways of the Yakuza, but sometimes the codes of conducts were a tad too strict for his taste.

Tetsu smiled. "I think that would be acceptable, Aniki."

"Does Minoru need a hand in the kitchen?" Shin asked.

"Oh no, Aniki, he is almost done."

"In that case, join me for a cup." Shin offered.

"Of course." Tetsu said as he settled down.

Shin looked at him for a while. "How long have you had feelings for Kumiko?" he asked.

Tetsu looked a little taken aback by the suddenness of the question. "Umm… About 6 years now? But," he hastily added, "Please do not worry about me, Aniki. I am more than happy for you to win her heart."

Shin stared into his sake. "I will do no such thing. At least for now."

"Eh, I thought you love Ojou?"

"Well, you tell me Tetsu, why is it that you have not confessed your feelings to her after 6 years?"

"Because… it might disrupt the clan." Tetsu said softly, beginning to understand. "But it's different for you! She sees me as a brother, she would never consider me a love interest…" He said sadly. "You have a chance…"

"She sees me as a former student." Shin said bluntly.

"But you're all grown up now! You're no longer the same schoolboy who was afraid of entering this house to return a cellphone." Tetsu exclaimed, grinning at that particular memory.

"Thanks Tetsu, that means a lot to me. I can only hope that Kumiko sees it the way you do." Shin said. "But unless and until she shows interest in me, I will not interfere in her love life in any way."

"I understand." Tetsu said. He was beginning to really respect Shin. "Umm… We overheard your speech the other day, the one you gave after fighting Ojou."

Shin nodded. He knew they were eavesdropping anyway. "I meant every single word. From the moment the ceremonial sake touched my lips, it was the interest of the clan that would come first. Everything else would have to come second."

Tetsu felt his eyes filling up. Oyasan could not have found a better person to take over the clan. He quickly bowed his head to Shin and left to keep his emotions in control.

* * *

The table sitting has changed since the last time he ate in the Oedo house. As a guest, he used to be placed at the head of the table, with Ojiisan to his left and Yankumi to his right. Now that he was considered part of the family, Ojiisan had resumed his spot at the head of the table. Shin, as the next most powerful, took the seat on his left hand side. Shin sighed. He didn't mind the table orientation as much as he minded sitting right across from Kumiko. He wasn't sure if she has forgiven him.

"Ojou! Okaeri!" Tetsu and Minoru greeted spiritedly.

"Tadaima." Kumiko called out, her voice filled with weariness. Shin almost forgot that she was also at the hospital.

"Oh Kumiko! You're just in time for dinner. Come, take a sit." Ojiisan called out.

"Hai."

She sat down and shot a tired look at Shin. There was no contempt in her demeanour this time, only an air of resignation. Keeping his expressions neutral, Shin bowed his head slightly in greeting to her.

"We give thanks for all life," Ojiisan began.

"Itadakimasu." Everyone chorused.

Tetsu and Minoru were fighting over a piece of meat again, just like old times. Shin laughed at their antics. He had missed the hotpot dinners in the Oedo house. The atmosphere was happy and warm, exactly how a home should be like. Who knew, that in the end, the home he had been looking for his whole life belonged to the most infamous Yakuza clan.

Senator Sawada would probably get a heart attack if he knew – which is not a bad thing at all, Shin thought. There was no love lost between Shin and his parents. As far as he could remember, meals were often eaten in a hurry at the back of the limousine in between all the classes that he was forced to attend – etiquette training, foreign languages, self-defence, horse-riding and many more. As soon as he entered elementary school, the pressure started mounting tenfold. Senator Sawada would not have his son anywhere but at the top of the class. For the first two years or so, he worked as hard as he could, and even skipped a couple of grades; but soon he realised that the more academically advanced he became, the more pressure was applied on him. By the time he entered middle school, Shin didn't care anymore. He purposely did badly in exams so that he would be put into the less advanced classes and skipped school in hopes that they would label him a delinquent. But no such luck. Senator Sawada had intervened and demanded that the school administrators put his son in the first class, no compromise.

And so Shin rebelled. The more he rebelled, the more his father clamped down. The more his father clamped down, the harder he rebelled. It was an endless circle, each not wanting to give in. His mother was too afraid to intervene. He resented her for that. He wouldn't expect her to actively go against her husband, but the least she could have done was to comfort him, couldn't she? But Mrs. Sawada did no such thing. Not once did she extend her hand to her son. Even when Senator Sawada decided to starve his son to teach him a lesson, she just meekly complied with his decision, not a word of protest left her lips.

Shin's breakthrough finally came when he hit his homeroom teacher in high school. His father had been so furious and ashamed that he kicked Shin out of the house. At first Shin had tried to explain, to tell him that it was the teacher who was at fault. But as soon as his father asked him to leave the house, he realized that it was his golden opportunity.

He was a smart kid. The first thing he did was to sneak his into his parents' room and opened the safe. He did not touch any of the other items, taking care only to retrieve his passport and the bank account books that belonged to him. Packing only a few essentials and a change of clothing, Sawada Shin bade goodbye to the Sawada mansion.


	13. Chapter 13

A loud screeching sound jolted Shin out of his reverie. He was immediately on alert.

The door slid open to reveal Waki, one of the henchmen on patrol duty. He was panting slightly. His face was pale and covered in sweat.

"Oyasan, there is a group of foreigners walking around downtown. We're not sure where they're from, but they are dressed in western suits and are armed with guns. So far they have not done anything but look around, but we're afraid they might cause trouble sooner or later. There are 10 of them, so we didn't dare confront them without knowing their origins."

Kuroda's mind was racing. "What language do they speak to one another?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, Oyasan, but it's not Japanese." Waki answered.

"Did they have any prominent marks of any kind, like a common tattoo or armband?"

"No…"

Shin sniffed the air. There was a sweet, sickly scent of roses trailing behind Waki. If his suspicions were right, they would have to tread carefully.

"Waki-san, did you run into them by any chance?" Shin asked.

"Yes Young Master. That was when I started smelling a fish. At first we didn't take much notice of them, as they were just walking around the town square; we assumed that they were probably foreign businessmen. But then the tofu seller, Toto, who was carrying some crates, accidentally tripped on something and fell. All the crates came crashing down, so naturally I tried to avoid them. That was when I bumped into one of the guys and felt the outline of a gun inside his suit jacket."

"So how did he respond after you bumped into him?" Shin asked.

"Well, both Toto and I apologized to him immediately, of course. He didn't even spare us a look and walked away." Waki told him.

Kuroda looked at Shin. "Shin, do you know who are they?"

Shin took a deep breath. "I think – and I hope to God that I'm wrong – that they are the Cosa Nostra."

Every trace of amusement left Kuroda's face immediately. He snapped into Kumichou mode. "What the hell is the Cosa Nostra doing here in Japan, and in our area?" He barked.

Shin raised his hand to stop Kuroda. "Somehow I don't think they're here to create trouble. If they were, they would have killed Waki the moment he bumped into him."

Waki blanched. This is more serious than he thought. Good thing he had enough sense not to confront them straight on.

Shin looked Kuroda in the eye. "Ojiisan, I beg for your permission."

Kuroda hesitated. They were treading on dangerous waters. Just one word from the Cosa Nostra could easily wipe out the Oedo family, hell, even the entire Yakuza population in Japan. But… he had chosen Shin as his heir, did he not? If he refused Shin's request, it would seem like he did not trust him. This would not bode well for the clan. But at the same time, he was also worried about Shin's safety. This is not the usual trial-and-error assignment that you would give to a first-timer, Kumichou candidate or not. There were no in-betweens when dealing with the Cosa Nostra. You either come back unscathed or dead.

He looked at Shin, ready to object, but instead he was confronted with a fierce glint of determination in the young man's eyes. Kuroda made his decision on the spot.

"Go."

Shin was a little bit surprised. He had expected Ojiisan to stop him. So Ojiisan really does trust him after all. Shin was glad.

This is it, Shin thought. "Alright. Wakamatsu, Makato, Tetsu, Minoru, let's go. Waki, you stay back."

"Hee." They all responded.

"No katanas allowed. The usual tantōs you carry around are fine, but keep them out of sight at all times."

"Hee."

All of them bowed deeply to Kuroda, then turned around and left the house.

"Ojiisan, are you sure that they'll be okay?" Kumiko burst out finally, unable to control herself. Even though she was Ojou, she was forbidden from interfering in the clan's business when Ojiisan is around, as it would be perceived as undermining his authority.

Kuroda did not move, or look at her. "I trust in Shin." He said simply, staring straight ahead.

* * *

Shin approached the town square with a sense of foreboding. He heightened his senses – this is not the time to let his guard down.

Finally they were in sight of the foreigners. "Everyone, fall one step back behind me. Do not talk or move without my permission. Keep your heads bowed unless you are addressed directly." Shin said in a low voice, his lips barely moving.

His followers complied.

The foreigners have assumed a defensive stance. Shin caught sight of a stray rose petal in one of their pockets. So it was the Cosa Nostra all right. The world's biggest mafia organization.

He made sure he put on a genial smile. "_Ciao. Parla italiano?"_ He greeted in Italian.

_"Si. How did you know who we are?"_ One of the men replied.

_"Why, signore, it was the wonderful scent of roses, of course." _

The man smiled tightly. _"You are very observant."_

_"Oh no, not at all."_ Shin answered. "_Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Sawada Shin. These men are with me – from left to right – Makato, Wakamatsu, Tetsu and Minoru._"

_"I'm Lucien Rinna. I assume that it is your turf we are invading?" _Lucien stated, as if daring Shin to contradict him.

_"Please don't put it that way, Signore Rinna. You are welcome to visit the Oedo family any time at all."_

Lucien was impressed. When he saw a young man in his twenties approaching them tonight, he thought a fight was going to break out for sure. But this man, Sawada, seems to know what he was doing. By saying that, he was tactfully informing them who was in control of the area, and was indirectly offering them an opening for negotiations.

_"The Oedo family huh? I have heard of you."_

_"Thank you very much, Signore Rinna, that means a lot to us. Has your visit been fruitful thus far?"_

Lucien smiled a little. This man was very intelligent indeed. He was confronting them… without actually confronting them.

_"It seems, Signore Sawada, that one of our traitors has escaped to your territory."_

Shin processed the information for a moment. Like the Yakuza, the Cosa Nostra kept a very strict set of rules. A betrayal is considered the worst offence of all, and is punishable by death. Anyone trying to aid a traitor would automatically be killed. In some cases, if the traitor cannot be found, then all his relatives would be murdered on his behalf.

Since the problem does not seem to concern the Oedo family, Shin could easily walk away from the situation. However, it didn't sit well with him for two reasons. One, he did not want unnecessary harm to befall the general community as a result of their search; two, he did not want these people hanging around in their territory any longer than they absolutely have to.

_"Signore Rinna, I am very sorry for your misfortune. May the Oedo family have the honour of assisting you in your endeavour?"_

Lucien considered the proposal for a moment. On one hand, the increase in manpower would help them find the traitor quicker; but on the other hand, they would owe the Oedo family a favour in return. And Lucien Rinna didn't like owing favours.

But this traitor, Antonio, had escaped them once too many times. If he managed to slip away again, they would be embarrassed in front of the Oedo family. And if Lucien absolutely had to owe somebody a favour, he would rather it be someone like Sawada Shin.

_"Alright then."_ Lucien said, after a long pause.

Shin nodded. Without turning his head, he snapped aloud, "Wakamatsu!"

"Hee." Wakamatsu looked up expectantly at Shin.

"Go back and gather all the available manpower from Divisions 1 to 5. That includes anybody and everybody that can be spared from their duties. Once you have them gathered, I will brief them."

"Hee." Wakamatsu replied and left.

Lucien and his men were watching him. He knew that it was considered disrespectful to converse in a language they did not understand, but Shin had no choice. He doubted that Wakamatsu understood English, not to mention Italian.

_"Mi dispiace, Signore Rinna. I was asking him to gather the men."_

_"It's alright. My translator has told me what you said."_ Lucien replied, gesturing to a short bald man behind him.

_'Thank God I didn't say anything rude or disrespectful!'_ Shin thought. _'I didn't even consider the possibility of them having a translator; I ought to be more careful next time.'_

_"Can you give us a description of the man you are looking for?" _Shin asked.

_"His name is Antonio. He is a master of disguises, so it is hard to describe him. He is about 6 feet tall, average built. He is of Japanese-Italian heritage. The only real defining feature he has is a tattoo of a prickly rose on his right shoulder blade, measuring about 10 inches long."_

Shin sighed internally. 6 feet tall, average built?That's like about half the population! Out of the three remaining henchmen behind him, two of them already fitted the profile. And it's not like he can ask random civilians to take off their clothes! But Shin knew that was all he was going to get, at least for now.

Shin bowed his head. _"Grazie. Please allow me to take my leave, Signore Rinna. I will gather my men and return as soon as possible._"


	14. Chapter 14

Kumiko had been involved in a mental fight with herself since Sawada left. She felt like one of her babies just went to battle. With Kazama still in the hospital, she didn't think she could handle another student of hers getting hurt. She was dying to follow him, to protect him in case something happens; but she knows such an act would jeopardize any chance of a peaceful negotiation. Why did he have to join the Yakuza in the first place?! She thought angrily. If he didn't do so, he wouldn't be in such a situation in the first place!

And Ojiisan! How could he send Sawada into such a precarious situation? He is so young and inexperienced! Surely Ojiisan, with his reputation and vast influence, would have been a better choice? "_I believe in Shin_", Ojiisan had said to her. _"Trust me_", Shin had said to her. Can she trust both of them? Although, in all her life, Ojiisan had never been wrong. He always knew exactly what to say or do. Sawada too, had always been a voice of conscience, both to her and his classmates. Just like Ojiisan, he knew what to say just at the right moment. In fact, he was the one who had helped her persevere as a teacher in her first year. Whenever she felt overwhelmed, she would meet him on the rooftop; and somehow, between all his smirking, teasing and rebuking, she would feel better.

The arrival of Wakamatsu jolted both Kuroda and Yankumi onto their feet.

"Oyasan." Wakamatsu reported. "Young Master is summoning all our available men from nearby areas."

Kuroda looked deep in thought. "Why?"

"I'm not sure, Oyasan. They were speaking in Italian, so we do not know what is going on." Wakamatsu explained. "But so far it has been a peaceful conversation."

Kumiko was surprised. She didn't know Sawada spoke Italian! Apparently Ojiisan didn't know that either, from the look on his face. _'So that's why he volunteered to go!'_ She realised. _'Maybe he really does know what he is doing after all…'_

Ojiisan spoke to Wakamatsu. "I believe Shin gave you an order, so why are you still standing there?"

"Hee, Oyasan. Please excuse me." Wakamatsu left immediately.

* * *

"Okaeri-nasai Young Master." A loud chorus outside notified Kuroda and Kumiko that Shin was back. The men had been gathered and were waiting in the front yard.

"Tadaima." A strong voice answered.

_'Wow,'_ Kumiko thought to herself. _'If I just heard that voice without knowing who it belonged to, I would have gone weak at the knees.' _It was simply overflowing with charisma. There was so much difference compared with the bored dawdle he used in high school.

Shin strode in confidently and knelt in front of Kuroda.

"I see." Kuroda said, after hearing the full story. "You did well, Shin."

"Thank you, Ojiisan."

Shin addressed the men. "We're going on a Level 8 manhunt tonight. The man we're looking for is about 6 feet tall with average built, and is of Japanese-Italian descent. He also has a 10-inch tattoo of a red rose on his shoulder blade. He is known to be a master of disguises, so keep your eyes open at all times. Don't harass the katagi, but don't let him slip away either." He paused. "As I said, this is a level 8 operation. Once you have **_confirmed _**his identity, do what you need to catch him, no holds barred."

Shin continued as if he hasn't just gave over a hundred men permission to commit murder. "Needless to say, I do not want any unnecessary violence. Bring the man back as unharmed as you can possibly manage."

"If anyone knows this man, this is the time to speak out." Shin eyed his men critically. "If you confess within the next ten seconds, I will protect you against the Cosa Nostra; or else be prepared to lose_ a_ _lot_ more than a couple of fingers."

Kumiko was quite amazed at Sawada's ability to swear protection to a person and threaten his life in the same sentence. But then again, he had always had a way with words.

Shin turned to leave, but stopped as if a thought had just occurred to him. "Ojou," She knew he had to address her properly in front of the henchmen. "Please do refrain from getting involved tonight. The Cosa Nostra does not take kindly to women being part of the mob."

She crossed her arms and glared at him in defiance, but nodded her head.

"Sawada!" She called out just before he left the gates. "Be careful."

Kumiko thought she saw a slight quirk in his lips, as if he was trying to hide a smile; but the next moment his expression was blank and void of emotions again, causing her to doubt her initial suspicion. He gave a slight nod in acknowledgment and left swiftly.


	15. Chapter 15

Shin checked his watch. 7 o' clock. Just enough time for some after dinner entertainment.

"Wakamatsu!"

"I await your orders, Young Master." Wakamatsu bowed.

"Take the men from Division 1, and go to the housing areas. Tell the people that the Oedo family is returning the favours they had brought for me, and that I will be addressing them tonight in the town square at 8 o' clock."

"Hee."

"I'm confident that most of the people would come to the town square following that invitation, but if they are those who are reluctant, please try to persuade them. Offer assistance to bring the old folk and children if needed. And if anyone is adamant about not coming out, place a couple of guards in the area."

"I understand."

"I will direct the Cosa Nostra there as well; hopefully most of the people have left by the time they get there. If and when you see them, do not acknowledge them in any way. Pretend that you do not know them. Your group's primary responsibility will be the safety of the people, so even if you see any suspicious persons, do not take any action that will place the people in danger.

"Hee."

"Go." Shin ordered. Wakamatsu and around 30 henchmen bowed and left.

Shin turned to Minoru. "What rations can we spare as gifts?"

Minoru thought for a while. "Sake! We have barrels and barrels of it, and they are of high quality too!"

Tetsu slapped the back of his head. "You idiot, those are not rations! Plus we can't be giving out sake in public, for goodness sake!"

"Sumimasen." Minoru said in a small voice.

"Aniki, I believe we have enough cooking oil to distribute. We just received 5 barrels from Hikame-san as a thank you gift last week." Tetsu said.

Shin nodded. "That will do. Koisuke-san," He addressed one of the division leaders. "Please see to it."

"Hee."

"Tori-san, I believe your wife, Ayano-san is a florist, right?" Shin asked one of the men.

"That is right, Young Master." Tori replied, not quite understanding why the Young Master was asking him this question at such a time.

"Please gather as many red roses as you can, including from other florists she may know. The Oedo family will pay for them, of course."

"Hee."

Shin led the remaining men to the town square.

_"Sorry for the wait, Signore Rinna."_ Shin greeted Lucien politely.

_"It's alright."_ Lucien eyed the remaining 60 or so men behind Shin. _"Thanks for_ _offering your assistance."_

_"It is my pleasure, Signore Rinna."_

_"So how do we go about this?" _Lucien asked. Normally, he would have just demanded Shin to work according to his plans, but he wanted to know if the young man had any plans of his own.

_"Si, signore. If you don't mind, then I have a suggestion. As with every predator-prey relationship, a head-on chase is time-consuming and often allows the prey to escape. So the most effective method is to trap the prey even before it is aware that it is being hunted. In order to do that, we would require you and your men to flush the prey out of hiding. I have sent some men to summon the people into the town square. If the Cosa made their presence known in that area, Antonio will surely try to hide among the crowd in his bid to escape. However, once the crowd enters the town square, my men will surround the area and prevent anybody from escaping."_

Lucien thought for a while. It wasn't a bad plan; the only issue he had with it was that he would have to trust Shin and his men to find Antonio. But somehow, Lucien felt that it was an acceptable risk.

_"Alright, since this is your territory, we'll go according to your plan._" Lucien conceeded.

_"Grazie, Signore Rinna."_

* * *

Shin looked at the remaining men. "Alright, once the crowd starts coming in, I want you to surround the perimeter. Apprehend anyone who look remotely suspicious; but like I said earlier, do not use any unnecessary violence. Check every men and women, old or young. Don't take anything for granted."

He looked around the town square. Thank God there was already an elevated platform, so not much set-up was needed. Koisuke and his men had come back with the rations, as well as some basic lighting equipment. _'Smart fella,' _Shin made a mental note.

"Koisuke-san, I'm counting on you to run the ceremony. Improvise if it appears that our plans are not going as smoothly as expected." Shin said.

"Hee." Koisuke answered, marvelled that the Young Master placed so much trust in him.

"Tetsu, Minoru, Makoto, you three stick close to me and watch each other's backs. After the speech, I will ask Tori to give out the roses to the crowd. And if my intuition is right, Antonio's natural instinct would be to shy away from the roses, which would tip us off about his location. I did not want to tell that to the others in case my speculation is wrong, so you guys have to help me keep a sharp lookout when the time comes."

"Hee." They answered dutifully.

* * *

The crowd started to trickle into the town square at a quarter to 8, led by Wakamatsu.

"Young Master, the whole community is more than happy to attend your appreciation ceremony, so there is no one left in the housing area. I left two men to patrol the area, just in case." Wakamatsu reported.

Shin nodded. "That's good. Wakamatsu, you'll be in charge of ensuring the people's safety. I'll take the other three with me, if you don't mind."

"Hee." Wakamatsu answered. He knew that Shin's orders meant that in the event of a fight, Wakamatsu will be expected to refrain from participating; unless and until the people's safety is secured. He was disappointed that he would not be able to fight by Shin's side, but also proud that Shin trusted him enough to give him the most important job of all.

Shin stood on the platform and let his senses run free, taking in all the emotions around him. He could sense anxiety from behind him where Tetsu was standing. His keen eyes scanned the crowd carefully. There was mostly happiness and excitement, with some curiosity here and there, as well as a speck of scepticism. He could not detect any significant amount of fear or nervousness though, so either Antonio was not among the crowd, or just hasn't realised that he was trapped. Shin hoped fervently that it was the latter.

He took a moment to compose himself. It seems like he never have time to prepare for his speeches. During his high school graduation, he barely made it to the ceremony in time to give his valedictory due to Uchi's employment problem. During his farewell party in Africa, he only arrived 2 hours later due to an emergency birth complication in a nearby village. Well, at least he was well-versed with spontaneous speeches, he thought. He put on his most charming smile as he stepped forward.

"I almost cried on my first day as Yondaime." As usual, he started with a dramatic statement. "Not out of pain or fear or sorrow, but out of joy. Even though I have trained myself to be strong mentally and emotionally; your kindness, love and support were so sincere that it pierced the very core of my heart. Thank you so much, I am immensely grateful to receive such a warm welcome. I never found out how, when or why 'Red Lion' became my unofficial nickname in Kurogawa, but when I saw all these hand-made drawings," Shin gestured to the aforementioned items, which Koisuke had earlier gathered and hung behind him. "I was never prouder of my nickname. Thank you so, so much, people of Kurogawa."

There was a deafening applause from the crowd. The happiness in the atmosphere was almost overwhelming that Shin was forced to dull his senses temporarily.

"On behalf of the Oedo family, I would also like to thank you for your tremendous support over the past 150 years. Even through the hardships of war, famine and poverty; it was your faith in us that had helped us grow stronger. Without each and every one of you, the Oedo clan would not be where it is today. Therefore, I hope that you will continue to trust and support me in the future days to come, and together we would bring the Oedo name to even greater heights!"

Another applause ensued.

"As a small token of appreciation, we would like to distribute some gifts to all of you today. These gifts may be small, but they hold a mighty significance. Oil for the women, because they are our power source, our raw energy, our drive. Without them running behind the scenes – managing the household and raising the children – we would not have been able to achieve half of our successes. These women, whether in the capacity of mothers, sisters, wives or daughters; mould us to be who we are today. It is their self-sacrificing love that allows us to thrive; and our desire to protect them in return, that drive us on each and every day." He paused, signalling Koisuke to start distributing the oil before he continued.

"Roses for the men – a little unconventional, yet ironically fitting. We are all a little rough and 'thorny', but loved and treasured all the same. Whether we are at the budding, blossoming or blooming stage of life, we bring joy to the women in our lives. Just like the first bloom in spring, our lives should be a symbol of hope to everyone around us. Moreover, like a rose, the more pruning we go through; the stronger we will become. And despite its deadly thorns, a rose never flaunts its might. When left unprovoked, it is contented to live its life as a tame and beautiful creature, bringing joy to all those around it. This is an important lesson we need to learn as men. For we are not wild animals; there is no need for us to fight for dominance or superiority. But be like a rose, when there comes a time when something precious to you is threatened, then you must fight with every ounce of strength, because how much strength you can muster then will determine your worth as a man. Fight with all your worth, even to your death; for even after the death of a rose, its fragrance lingers."

The final applause was the loudest and also lasted the longest. Shin signalled to Tori to distribute the roses. It was time to spring the trap.

"Koisuke-san, please shine the spotlights on the crowd." Shin ordered quietly.

This was it. Shin's heart was thumping inside, but he did not show any of his anxiety. His aura remained calm and confident. He let out his senses again. The bright flood of light startled the crowd, but he just smiled good-naturedly at them. Most of them calmed down gradually as the gifts were passed around; but Shin detected a spike of fear from the right end of the crowd that refuse to subside. The nearer the roses approached the right end, the more the fear increased. Shin smirked internally. What preys don't know is that fear draws predators in like a magnet; stronger than any sight or smell.

Keeping his eyes and senses on the source of fear, he addressed the three henchmen behind him in a low voice. "Guys, close in on the right side towards the end, near the telephone pole."

Shin gave them a 2 minutes head start to get into their positions before he pounced. Wakamatsu, who was keeping a close eye on the Young Master from behind the crowd, gasped in surprise. One moment the Young Master was on the stage, and the next moment he was gone; it was almost as if he just disappeared into thin air.

Shin reigned in his aura and weaved through the crowd with superb agility. His movements were fast and light, so barely anyone noticed him. By the time Antonio felt a prickle on the back of his neck, a strong kick had hit him in the back of his knees, cutting off his blood flow. Antonio felt his shirt collar being yanked aside. A surge of panic coursed through him. There was only one meaning if the person was checking for his tattoo. Before he could even react, whether to draw his gun or knife; a blinding pain had struck him in the back of the neck and he fell into total darkness.


	16. Chapter 16

Back in the Oedo household, a massive celebration was ongoing as their Young Master watched tiredly from a corner.

Kuroda beamed proudly as the Leaders were fighting to recount the story about how well the Young Master had handled such a precarious situation, his inspiring speech, his intelligent strategy, his glorious capture of the fugitive, et cetera, et cetera. Everyone was full of praise for the Young Master.

"Young Master was amazing!" Wakamatsu was gushing. "I was watching him on the stage, but then when I blinked, he was gone! Just like that! Poof!"

"No, no, the best part was using the roses! I mean, how else were we gonna find a man with such generic descriptions? I almost thought the Young Master was crazy when he first gave us the instructions! But it turns out that he had a plan all along!" Kita-san, a division leader said.

"It is not good for you to doubt the Young Master, Kita-san!" Koisuke reprimanded him.

"Hai hai." Kita replied, looking a little abashed.

"Actually, I thought the coolest part was when the Young Master went up to the foreigner and spoke to him in Italian! Cool as beans!" Makoto said.

"Are there any more languages that you can speak, Young Master?" Minoru asked excitedly.

"English, French, German and Mandarin." Shin answered shortly.

Everyone sighed in admiration.

"By the way, Shin," Shin looked up respectfully as Kuroda addressed him. "What did Rinna-sama said to you after the capture?"

"Oh, sumimasen Ojiisan," Shin just realised that he was so tired that he had forgotten to update Ojiisan about the outcome. "He was quite pleased to have captured Antonio, of course. But the important point for us is that we have now formed a tentative friendship with the Cosa. He initially suggested that the Cosa is indebted to the Oedo clan, but I refused the notion and offered a friendship instead. Rinna-san accepted my offer."

A cheer erupted as the Leaders heard this. They did not understand the exchange between Shin and the foreigner, since they conversed in Italian; but to hear that they had the Cosa's approval was very good news indeed.

Kuroda was impressed. "You did a good job tonight, Shin."

"Thank you, Ojiisan. I hope you don't mind that I dragged the _katagi_ into this mess."

"No, not at all. From what I understand from Wakamatsu, that was a very good strategy indeed. You made sure that the _katagi_ were all under your watch, and put as much distance as possible between them and the Cosa Nostra. Plus it seems like the event was successfully done too."

"Thank you, Ojiisan. But the credit for the success of tonight's event belongs to Koisuke-san, he was the one who handled it from beginning to end."

"So ka? Ja, Koisuke, good job!" Kuroda said.

"Thank you, Oyasan and Young Master." Koisuke said humbly.

"Where's Kumiko?" Shin asked after looking around.

"Ah, she went to bed as soon as she saw that you had come back safely. Since she is not interested in the clan leadership, I try to keep her out of as much details as possible. That way, she would not be in trouble should anything happen to us." Kuroda explained.

"So desu ne." Shin nodded in understanding. Kuroda was very protective of his granddaughter indeed.

"Why don't you go to bed, Shin? You look practically dead on your feet. Don't worry about these guys; they can celebrate on their own." Kuroda chuckled.

"Hai. I haven't slept for more than 60 hours now. I will take my leave then, Ojiisan, everyone." Shin bowed his head to Kuroda, and then gave a nod to the leaders and henchmen.

"Oyasuminasaimasu." They chorused.

* * *

He overslept the next morning, so he ate breakfast alone in the dining room.

There was a knock on the door frame followed by a soft voice. "Can I talk to you?"

Shin looked up and smiled at his favourite person in the whole world. "Of course, Kumiko. Please come in."

"You did an excellent job last night." She said.

"Thank you, I'm glad you approve. It means a lot to me." He said sincerely.

"By the way, why do you call me Kumiko?" But Shin heard the unspoken question. _'Why don't you call me Yankumi anymore?'_

"On our last day of school, I told you that you'll forever be our homeroom teacher. And you will always be, _Yankumi_." He saw her smile slightly. "But that doesn't mean that I will always be your student. In order for me to lead the clan effectively, I need you to view me as an equal. I need you to trust my judgment and obey my commands if needed, like last night for example. That's why I had to stop calling you Yankumi. I was trying to manipulate your subconscious into differentiating me from your students." Shin paused. "Would you prefer me to call you Yankumi from now on?" He asked gently.

She thought for a moment. "No, it's fine. I guess you are right. Calling me Yankumi would automatically make me classify you as a student. But… I do miss my favourite student calling me Yankumi…" She said with a sad sigh.

"Yankumi…" The way Shin said her nickname made it sound almost like a term of endearment. He was the only one who would pronounce the 'k' with a clipped tone, treating the 'u' almost like a silent vowel.

She smiled and raised her hand to ruffle his hair, but caught herself in time. So she gave him a friendly punch instead. He noticed the change in her tracks and beamed at her approvingly.

"You're a fast learner," He said, feigning surprise – earning himself another punch.

"Sawada…" She began.

"Shin." He interrupted.

"Huh?"

"You have to change too – try calling me Shin."

"Hai hai, Young Master Shin." She said teasingly. "I wanted to apologize for giving you a hard time after your induction ceremony."

"It's alright, Ojou." He replied in the same vein. "I was expecting it anyway."

"But on that note, where did you learn how to move like that? Did you really go for a three-year training stint?"

"What? Where did you hear that nonsense? The only training I got was from Mother Nature. You learn to be sensitive to your surroundings and to react quickly when you are surrounded by wild animals 24 hours a day." He laughed.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but looking back, it was kinda fun. Makes you feel alive, you know? And looks like it worked out to my advantage after all."

"Oh, you haven't told me about Africa!"

"Hmmm. Like I told you after our fight, I did a lot of odd jobs there. We finished building the school in 6 months; but there were no teachers, so a few of us had to fill in the position. We basically helped out in whatever capacity we were needed. When they were sick, we became doctors. When they were in pain, we became nurses. When the village was under attack by wild beasts, we became hunters. When the harvest came, we became farmers."

"That sounds so…" Kumiko paused as she tried to find the appropriate word. "…noble."

"Maybe a little, but Africa helped me a lot in return too. I did a lot of growing up and soul-searching when I was there. That's why I cut off all communication, you know? I knew I had to make my decision free from all external influences. Being away from everyone and everything helped me confront myself honestly. There were no expectations to be met, no standards to conform to, and no rules to comply with."

"So what made you decide to accept Ojiisan's offer?" Kumiko asked.

"How did you know about the offer?"

"Ojiisan told me about it while you were away yesterday."

"Oh." That was all Shin replied.

"Is it private?" Kumiko asked.

"Some of them are." Shin said. "But I can tell you my main reason. After my experience in Africa, I felt as if I could do anything. Not to boast or anything, but we both know that I'm pretty talented." He half-joked, although Kumiko agreed whole-heartedly. "So I thought to myself – if I could do anything, then why pick a job that any Tom, Dick or Harry could do? There are thousands of kids out there that can become a brilliant surgeon or an amazing engineer. So I started thinking of jobs that require more than just academic aptitude. Jobs that were more challenging than others. Somehow Yakuza boss fits the profile, doesn't it?" He laughed, and then whispered conspiratorially. "My second choice was to become a delinquent class' teacher though."

"I would definitely have made you pick your second choice if I had a say!" Kumiko laughed. "But… I have to admit. You'll make a good Kumichou."

Shin gave her the brightest smile she had ever seen, and without warning, he gave her a hug. Kumiko was so surprised that the thought of hitting him didn't even cross her mind. But deep inside, she was genuinely happy to have him back again. Once she got pass the 'yakuza' issue, it didn't matter anymore. Kumichou, teacher or delinquent, Sawada Shin was here to stay; and Kumiko found herself strangely happy at that thought.


	17. Chapter 17

After breakfast, Shin wandered around the house. Tetsu had passed him a message saying that Ojiisan wanted to talk to him. He found Ojiisan reading the newspaper on the veranda.

"Oh, Shin, you are awake! Did you have a good rest?" Kuroda asked.

"Yes, Ojiisan. I'm sorry I overslept and missed breakfast with everyone." Shin apologized.

"Ah, no problem. It's more important for you to get enough rest." After all, Shin was like a grandson to him.

"Ojiisan," Shin began carefully. "If it is not too much trouble, I would like to move into the Oedo house this weekend."

"Of course, Shin, this is your house too. When you take over the clan, this house will belong to you anyway. But ah, about that…" Kuroda trailed off, as if he was uncertain how to proceed.

"Yes, Ojiisan?"

"I know we initially planned the inauguration ceremony for the beginning of next year, but due to the current course of events, it would be wise to bring it sooner. You see, you have represented the Oedo family before the Cosa Nostra. In the event that they try to establish contact with us, or investigate our clan, they might not be pleased to find that the Oedo family had sent a 'nobody' to do business with them. Even if they do not take offence personally, the other clans might treat it as a sign of disrespect by the Oedo family. But on the other hand, if we establish your reputation as the incoming Yondaime, they would be more forgiving."

"Sumimasen, Ojiisan." Shin felt guilty.

"Please do not apologize, Shin, you did a far better job than I could have done last night. I have no regrets about sending you into the field; all we need to do is remedy this situation."

"I have no objections to carry forward the ceremony, Ojiisan." Honestly, Shin didn't know why Ojiisan had insisted that the ceremony be held next year in the first place.

Kuroda could read Shin mind, so he decided to answer the question. "Shin, there are two reasons I insisted the ceremony to be held as late as possible. Firstly, in order for me to appoint you as my successor, you would need to be my legal heir. Therefore, I was hoping that, with enough time, your relationship with Kumiko would work out and you would become my grandson-in-law."

Shin was caught by surprise. What?

Before Shin could respond, Kuroda had continued speaking, unfazed. "That is because the other alternative, which I would have preferred not to use; is for you to take up the Kuroda family name. Please do not misunderstand, I would be more than happy to carry my family name; but I did not want to take away your identity, you see. In order to take up the Kuroda name, you will have to renounce the Sawada family name, as well as your family members. Under Yakuza customs, they would no longer be your relatives, even though you share the same blood. Your children, too, will be required to carry the Kuroda name. Since you are the only son in your family, I felt that it would be unfair to the Sawada family to take away their sole heir." Kuroda said gravely.

"What happens if I am not your legal heir?" Shin asked curiously.

"Then I have no authority to appoint you as my successor. Instead, in the event of my death, the Leaders will come together and elect someone to be the new Kumichou. While I am confident that they will still elect you out of respect to me and admiration to you, there is the also the issue of reputation. Most of the successful Yakuza clans have at least third or fourth generation bosses. This is because more often than not, when there is no appointed successor after the Kumichou's death, the clan falls into a power struggle. Swords are drawn as allies turn against one another. Even if one fraction wins the battle, the other fraction would leave the clan due to the ensuing enmity; therefore resulting in a decrease in the clan's size and power. While the Oedo clan may not necessarily fall into such a pattern, there would be doubts from the other clans regarding our strength. There might be challenges for the leadership of the clan from external parties, or some clans might be naïve enough to think that they can defeat us and take over our territories. Regardless of what their motivations are, there would be a period of chaos for the clan." Kuroda explained.

Shin nodded sagely. Ojiisan's explanations made a lot of sense. He had done some research on the history of Yakuza clans, and it did seem to form a pattern.

"You do not have to decide immediately, of course. I do not have any issues even if you choose not to be my legal heir. Ultimately, it is you who will be leading the Oedo clan, so it is your decision that matters most. As long as you live with conviction, no obstacle will be too great for you to overcome." Kuroda said, putting a hand on Shin's shoulder. "And regardless of whether you assume the position as a first or fourth generation leader, I am sure that you will do a good job."

"Thank you Ojiisan. I will think about it."

"I know you will. But this time, don't disappear to Africa for another three years, alright?" Kuroda teased him.

Shin laughed. "No, I am here to stay." Then another thought occurred to him. "Ojiisan, what about the second reason you wanted to delay the ceremony?"

"Ah. That is not as big an issue as the first one, so you can relax a little. The second reason was so that you would have enough time to choose a Shatei and train him if necessary." Kuroda said.

****A/N ****_shatei_**** = younger brother (i.e. opposite of 'aniki') – this term is used to depict juniors in a Yakuza clan. (However, I assume juniors are simply addressed by name, instead of being called 'shatei'. So Kuroda is referring to something like ****_The Shatei_****, which is an important person being bestowed the honorific of Shatei, rather than an ordinary junior.) **

"A _shatei_? Why? Don't we have plenty in our clan already?" Shin asked, confused.

"Yes, we do have plenty of _shatei_, but that's not the same type of _shatei_ I'm talking about. You see, a successor does not necessarily have good relations with the pre-existing leaders of the clan, or members of the Family. So whenever a successor takes over a clan, he brings a Shatei with him. The Shatei will act as his right-hand man until a new rank is established. Most of the time, as the most trusted assistant, the Shatei will remain as the new Kumichou's officer; whether as saiko-komon (administrator), wakagashira (first lieutenant) or shateigashira (second lieutenant). But there have also been cases where the Shatei had walked away once the ranks were in order. As opposed to the clan members, the Shatei has no obligation to the clan. His loyalty is towards the successor and the successor only."

"So desu ka." Shin processed the new information. It wasn't a bad idea at all, it seems like the established practices of the Yakuza were even more refined than he thought. "But I have no problems with the current members of the Family." Shin voiced out his opinion.

"Well, in that case you can pick someone from the Family. There are no restrictions where it comes to Shatei. You can even choose a complete outsider. But Shin, you must pick someone you can trust. A wrong choice of Shatei can destroy the entire clan." Kuroda warned.

"Hai Ojiisan. Wakarimashita." Shin answered.

"Once you have decided, Shin, we can proceed with the ceremony as soon as possible." Kuroda said, folding his newspaper.

* * *

**A/N: I use 'Oedo clan' when I'm referring to the clan as a whole; but when I use 'Oedo family' or 'Family' I'm referring specifically to the few who stays in the house - i.e. the core members of the clan. Hope this clears things up. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Shirokin 3D is reunited again! YAYYY!**

* * *

Shin grinned in anticipation as he approached Kuma's ramen store. Apparently, Kuma had arranged for a mini-reunion with the 'old crowd'; so this will be his first reunion with them after three years. As soon as he stepped through the door, a deafening cheer erupted.

"SHIN!" Everyone shouted happily, happy to see their charismatic leader again.

"Omaera…" It seemed like almost all of 3D had shown up, instead of just Uchi, Noda and Minami.

Uchi ruffled his hair. "You haven't grown taller at all, Shin-chan."

Shin pretended to scowl. "I've stopped growing since I was 16."

"How have you been, Shin?" Noda asked.

So Shin settled down and told them about all his experiences in Africa, including all the different jobs he did. "It was a really good experience, but then I decided that it was time to return. So here I am!" He concluded with a small laugh.

"Did you meet any girls when you were there?" Someone shouted.

Shin laughed. "I met heaps of girls."

"Ooooooooooh." Everyone cooed in unison. A few guys started cat-calling at imaginary girls.

"But I didn't date any of them." Shin deliberately added.

"Eh?" They echoed disbelievingly.

"Shin, I've been wondering for a while, but are you even straight?" Kouhei asked tentatively.

The 'old crowd' sniggered loudly. Noda was the first to speak up. "Ah, he's straight alright. His taste is just a little… extraordinary."

"Yeah." Uchi nodded in agreement. "He prefers them aggressive… and when I say aggressive, I mean _really_ aggressive."

Shin elbowed both of them in the sides.

"Ouch! That hurts, Shin-chan!" Noda whined.

"If you stop making metaphorical digs at me, then I'll stop making literal digs at you." Shin said sternly.

Everyone laughed at their antics. It felt good to see each other again.

"Say, anyone know what happened to Yankumi?" Ooishi asked, unaware of the connection between his question and the previous topic.

Noda, Uchi and Minami choked slightly. Shin shot them a dangerous glare, so they kept their mouths shut.

"I see her quite often," Kuma volunteered. "She brings her students here once in a while. She's teaching in Akadou now."

"Akadou? They're infamous for their delinquents, I heard." Keichi commented.

"Yes, that's what I've heard too. But that's so Yankumi, isn't it? She's probably the only one that can keep them under control." Yoshi replied.

"Those kids are lucky to have her." Uchi said softly.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Yankumi was the best teacher one could have.

"I guess she's not taking over her family business then? I wonder what will happen to the Oedo clan?" Someone wondered aloud.

Shin stiffened slightly, although no one noticed it.

"I deliver food to Kurogawa once in a while." Kuma said. "I heard rumours that there has been a new Yondaime." Shin almost stopped breathing. "But they refer to the Yondaime as 'the Young Master', so I guess it's not Yankumi." Kuma said.

Shin started breathing normally again. He needed to steer the conversation into safer territories. "So, what's been up with you guys while I was away?" He asked cheerfully.

"I've been promoted!" Someone yelled.

"I'm working as a mechanic."

"I'm teaching guitar lessons."

"I've gotten a girlfriend!"

"I'm a gym trainer!"

"I became a godfather!"

One by one they went around, updating each other about their lives. Shin looked at them fondly. It seemed like it was just yesterday that they had sat in their dirty classroom, talking about their hopes and dreams for the future. He was glad that everyone was doing well.

* * *

"Yo." Uchi settled down next to him. "Have you met Yankumi?" He whispered softly.

Shin nodded. "I have."

"Have you confessed?" He asked teasingly.

"No, and I don't intent to for a while. There are some things that I have to settle first." Shin said in a low voice.

"Dude, you better move a little faster." Uchi said. "Didn't you hear what Kuma said? What if this 'Yondaime' gets together with her instead? Her grandfather would probably encourage her to marry him right, since he's his successor and all?"

Shin gave a slight smile but didn't reply. _'You have no idea._' He thought. Uchi looked at him questioningly.

"So, Shin, what are you planning to do after this?" Noda asked, plopping down in front of him.

Shin shrugged noncommittally. "This and that, I guess. I'm still waiting."

"For what? A job? I can help you secure a job interview with a few fashion companies if you want." Noda offered.

"Yeah, my company's hiring as well" Uchi said.

"You did a good job saving that Kazama boy, why don't you try out the medical field? I can give you a recommendation." Minami joined in the conversation.

Shin was touched at their willingness to help. "Thanks guys, but I've already gotten a job. I meant that I'm just waiting to start."

"Oh, that's great! Where will you be working at?" Noda asked enthusiastically.

_'This is going to be a long night.'_ Shin sighed to himself. "Here and there. I'll be running all over the place." He answered evasively. Technically, it was true. The Oedo clan has 33 divisions and still counting, spanning all across Japan.

"What will you be doing?" Uchi asked.

_'Should I just tell them the truth?' _Shin wondered. They were, after all, his best friends. _'Would that be too dangerous? But I don't want to lie to them either, which is bound to happen if they continue pressing.' _

"Look," His voice was almost inaudible. "I'll tell you guys after the rest leave, okay?" The four 'old crowd' members (Uchi, Noda, Minami and Kuma) frowned slightly at the strange request, but agreed readily.

* * *

"So, Shin. What is it that you cannot reveal in front of the others?" Uchi asked curiously.

Shin didn't answer immediately. He stood up and made sure that there was nobody loitering in the vicinity. "Kuma, is it time to close the shop yet?" He asked. Kuma nodded. Shin made his way to both the front and back doors and shut them tightly.

His friends were beginning to get a little nervous. Why was Shin acting so paranoid?

"Shin…?" Minami trailed off uncertainly.

Shin sat down on the table once more. "Okay. I'm only doing this because you guys are my closest friends and I really don't want to lie to you. But the knowledge that I'm going to impart to you guys may be dangerous, so I'll give you guys a choice whether to find out or not. Especially you, Kuma. You have a wife and a daughter now; I'm sure their safety is the paramount consideration for you. Even if you choose not to know the details; I can assure you that I'm perfectly fine, and that what I'm doing is perfectly legal. Take your pick."

The four guys exchanged looks with one another.

"I'm staying." Minami was the first to decide.

"Me too." Uchi said.

"Me three." Noda added.

Kuma deliberated for a while. "I'll pass. You'll stay safe right, Shin-chan? Promise me nothing will happen to you."

"I can't, Kuma, nobody can promise such a thing. But I promise you that I won't do anything stupid or rash." Shin said gently.

"Alright then."

They watched him leave. Kuma had grown up indeed. He was a family man now, ready to put his family's interest before his own. Shin was very proud of his display of responsibility.

He looked at the three remaining guys and took a deep breath. "I'm the Yondaime of the Oedo clan."

Uchi, Minami and Noda were taken aback by the unexpected admission.

"It's not an impulsive decision or anything." Shin explained. "The offer came to me even before graduation, without Yankumi's knowledge of course. So I've actually thought about it for more than 3 years."

"I…" Noda tried to speak, but no words seemed to come out, so he closed his mouth again.

Shin gave them a slight smile. "So from now on, you guys can come to me if you run into trouble, alright? I'll bring all 3000 of my henchmen to back you guys up." He said jokingly.

"But Shin…" Uchi started. "The Yakuza is for life…"

Shin nodded. "I know. I've decided to do this for the rest of my life."

"It's... dangerous." Noda managed to choke out.

"I guess, to some extent. But I'll be fine, so don't worry." Shin assured them.

"Why did you decide to do it? Is it because of Yankumi?" Minami asked.

"No. That's why I went to Africa. I needed to make sure that I got my reasons straightened out. It really is something I want to do for the rest of my life. I see it more as a calling than just a job." Shin explained earnestly.

Uchi nodded. It was a little shocking, but he trusted Shin's decisions whole-heartedly. "As long as you're happy, Shin. I guess you've finally found your goal."

"I too wish you all the best, Shin." Noda said, smiling slightly.

"Call me if you or your henchmen ever need medical attention." Miname added.

"Minna…" Shin beamed at them appreciatively.

"We'll still be your friends even after you become a big-shot Yakuza boss right?" Uchi asked.

"Of course!" Shin answered. "And… Thanks... For accepting my decision."

Three encouraging smiles flashed back at him, just like old times.


	19. Chapter 19

Ren had mixed feelings about leaving the hospital. Sure, he was glad to leave the too-white, too-quiet, too-clean place; but he was a little worried because hasn't found the man yet, who Ren had secretly nicknamed 'Mr. Papa'. He had hoped that Mr. Papa would visit him during his remaining days in the hospital, but no such luck.

He didn't tell anyone about Mr. Papa though. It felt private, and he didn't want to share this information with anybody else yet. The doctors have decided that there was nothing wrong with his mental condition after all, and Natsume-sensei conceded that he might have been mistaken after Ren's very vehement denial that he had said anything upon waking up from the coma.

Yamato watched his friend closely as he packed his bag. Ren's emotions puzzled him a little. It seems like he was happy about something, but is also bothered by it at the same time. What kind of matter would cause such opposite reactions in his friend?

"Yamato…" Ren said after a while. "Do you know who visited me while I was in the ICU?"

Yamato thought for a moment. "I guess so. Only one person was allowed in at a time, so mostly it was your sister. Yankumi, Honjo and I visited you a couple of times."

"So it was just Nee-san, Yankumi, Honjo and you?"

"Probably. Why do you ask?"

"Oh nothing, I was just curious." Ren replied, trying to look like he didn't care.

Yamato wondered if he should probe further. "Did something happen when you were unconscious?" He asked casually.

"Nah. It was as if I was asleep, and you guys were all trying to wake me up. It was so irritating!" Ren replied with a laugh.

Yamato knew that it wasn't the whole truth, but if Ren was not ready to say anything, then he was willing to let it slide. "Oh? I'm glad we managed to wake you up in the end then!"

"Yeah." Ren said noncommittally.

Yamato watched him carefully. Truth to be told, he was worried for his friend. Ren had been a little off since he woke up from his coma. Yamato often caught him staring into space. During visiting hours, he would get very jumpy, as if he was anxious about something. He also absolutely refused to leave his room, even when Yamato informed him that there were cute girls hanging around in the park. He wondered if it had anything to do with the conversation he overheard between Natsume-sensei and Ren's sister.

_'Is Ren really expecting to see his father?'_ He wondered worriedly. The doctors had given Ren a clean bill of health, but Yamato knew that his friend wasn't back to normal yet; at least not emotionally.

Ren knew that Yamato suspected something amiss, but he didn't offer an explanation. _'Let him think that I'm insane, I don't care.'_ He thought. _'In fact, maybe I AM insane. Maybe it was all my own hallucination.' _He thought forlornly.

"Come on, let's get out of here." He told Yamato. His friend just nodded in acquiescence, then slung Ren's hospital bag over his shoulder.

"I can carry my own bag!" Ren protested.

Yamato refused to budge. "I can carry it more easily than you."

They took a slow walk back to Ren's house. Kaoruko had been most grateful that Yamato was willing to accompany him home. In fact, Ren reflected, Yamato had been very helpful during his entire stay in the hospital. Yamato had stayed almost constantly at Ren's bed side since he regained consciousness, leaving only for school. He even ate, showered and slept in the hospital. In fact, under normal circumstances Yamato would have skipped school; but with Yankumi around, he knew better than to push his luck. Since Yamato was the only uninjured person in the hospital ward, there were times when the nurses or interns would ask for his help; for example to help them hold an extra roll of bandages, or to help carry cast remnants to the waste disposal. And Yamato would do everything willingly, not a word of complain leaving his lips. In fact, he seemed happy to help whenever he was asked.

Ren glanced at him speculatively. "You know, you took care of me an awful lot for the past week."

Yamato raised an eyebrow, as if to say _'so?'_

"You're not in love with me, are you?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Yamato rolled his eyes.

"I'm kidding!" Ren laughed and poked him in the side. "I guess I just wanted to say thanks."

Yamato glared at him. "Don't think that I won't poke you back just because you just recovered from a million bone fractures." His face softened. "But… you're welcome. That's what friends are for, right?"

They both stared at each other for a second and laughed. To think that they would end up such good friends! If anyone had suggested that to them a year ago, they would have beaten him senseless for even daring to suggest such a ridiculous notion.


	20. Chapter 20

The actual distance between Kurogawa and Hiroo districts may be only 10 miles apart, but the residents were worlds apart. Even at 3 o' clock in the afternoon, the streets were empty. There were no men working in the fields, no women chatting in the marketplace, no children playing in the fields. It was such an irony, because as opposed to Kurogawa's plain wooden slides and messy market stalls; Hiroo was equipped with a state-of-the-art, air-conditioned playground, as well as a 24-hours supermarket that stocked all kinds of local and imported produce.

The difference lies in the fact that Kurogawa is largely recognised as a Yakuza's den, considering the Oedo family's long-standing influence in that area. Hiroo, on the other hand, is one of the most prominent upmarket neighbourhood in Japan, filled only with the most influential people in the Japanese community.

Shin took a sniff at the air. It was dusty but filled with the artificial scent of flowers. Some idiot must have thought that it was a good idea to install an air freshener outdoors.

For the first time in his life, Shin decided to take a peek inside the playground. It was beautifully decorated with colourful murals, but was as silent and lifeless as a grave. Shin gave a sour laugh. Who was he kidding? He had grown up in the very same neighbourhood for 15 years, and yet had never seen the inside of the playground slide. The kids were probably going through the same routine as he did – art, music, dance, foreign language, fencing, tea ceremony – the whole lot. He shook his head. The ironies of life.

He walked slowly down the stone paved road, careful not to tread on the well-maintained carpet grass lawns. Each and every house along the street was a testimony of art and architecture. They were all unique – no two houses look the same. There was a wooden house that looked like a geisha's _okiya_ surrounded by a beautiful stone garden, a stone mansion that looked like a miniature version of the Buckingham palace; as well as a red-bricked house that resembled an 19th century Victorian townhouse. But Shin knew that there was one thing they shared in common behind those walls – voidness. Shin stopped in front of a modern-looking, three-storey mansion. Four stories, if you count the basement.

The guard inside the compound frowned at him. "What are you doing here?" He asked gruffly.

_'A new recruit,_' Shin thought. _'I wonder if all the servants have changed too?'_ There was only one person Shin liked in the past. A maid by the name of Chika. She used to slip him small toys whenever he returned from his classes looking unhappy. She paid attention to the food he liked, and would always convince the chef to prepare some when she was on kitchen duty. But when she tried to slip him some food during his 'starvation period', his father had fired her immediately. However, Shin reflected, all of that felt like they happened a lifetime ago. The memories no longer hurt or made him bitter. If anything, they made him treasure his current 'family' more than ever. They may all be a bunch of misfits, but they belonged to each other, and that was all that mattered.

He turned his attention to the guard. "Is Sawada Natsumi in?" He asked politely.

"State your name and your business." The guard replied, still hostile.

"The name's Shin. I just want to talk to her."

"Well, I don't think Miss Sawada wants to talk to a good for nothing punk like you." The guard said icily.

Shin rolled his eyes. This routine was getting a little tiring. "Why don't you let her decide for herself?" He asked, trying to keep the irritation out of his voice. He really didn't want to cause a scene here. It had taken him an entire week to decide to come here.

The guard stared at him for a long time, but finally relented. He pressed the intercom button.

"Miss Sawada, there's a boy asking for you." The guard said boredly.

Natsumi's gentle voice came through the intercom. "Is he a friend of mine?"

The guard glanced at Shin. "I don't think so, he looks a lot older than you. He also has red hair and an ear piercing."

There was a pause before Natsumi gasped. "Oh my God…" The intercom was cut off abruptly.

Thinking that it was a sign of disgust, the guard shot him a satisfied smirk. "See? The young lady doesn't want to see you. Now get lost!"

Just as he finished the sentence, Sawada Natsumi had appeared at the front gate, panting from breathlessness.

"Oniisan!"

The guard looked at her in surprise. This time, it was Shin's turn to shoot him a smirk.

"Natsumi, hisashiburi!" He called out cheerfully.

Natsumi was crying tears of joy. "Oniisan!" She said over and over, hugging him tightly, as if she couldn't believe it was him.

He ruffled her hair. "I'm back, Natsumi."

"Come in!" She said, pulling his hand.

He hesitated for a second, then relented and followed her lead.

She led him to his former room. "Otousan made this room into my study, Oniisan. I hope you don't mind."

Shin looked around at the new decorations. It was simple but very tasteful, which suited Natsumi perfectly. "Of course not."

"When did you come back to Japan?" She asked happily.

"Just last week. I would have come visited you sooner, but I was held back by some urgent matters." He told her.

"How was Africa?"

"It was very good and very fruitful. I enjoyed my time there very much."

"You do look better, Oniisan."

"Thanks. Enough about me, how are you doing, Natsumi?" Shin asked.

"I'm surviving, I guess. I'll be sitting for the university entrance exams at the end of the year, so Otousan is piling the pressure on me as usual. But I've more or less gotten used to it, so it's quite bearable."

"I'm sorry you have to bear such a heavy burden, Natsumi." Shin said guiltily. He knew that his departure had caused his parents to place all their expectations on his sister instead.

Natsumi gave him a sad smile. Her situation wasn't ideal, but she was glad that her beloved brother was happy. "Nonsense, Oniisan, it's not your fault at all!" She lowered her voice. "I'm hoping to be admitted into a foreign college or university, so that I can leave home. That means that I will have to work harder than usual, since Otousan won't agree if it is anything less than an Ivy League university or equivalent; but if I succeed then it will all be worth it." She smiled happily.

Shin thought that it was a great idea. Despite all the pressure, Natsumi had grown up well. "That's great Natsumi, gambate!"

"Thanks Oniisan. So now that you're back, what are you planning to do?" She asked curiously.

He had rehearsed his answers before he came. "Someone has offered me to take over their family business."

"Oh, that's wonderful! Who is he, and why is he being so nice to you?"

"Just an old man I know. I helped his granddaughter when I was in high school, that's how he knew me. I guess we grew closer to each other over time. And since he doesn't have an heir, he asked me if I was willing to take over his business." Shin explained.

"What business is it? Can I visit your shop sometime?" Natsumi asked excitedly.

Before Shin could reply, they were interrupted by the door opening.

"Natsumi, I seem to recall Otousan telling you that you should never entertain a male friend in your room with the door closed…" A stern female voice said, peering into the room.

Shin froze slightly as the head appeared behind the door. At the sight of him, the owner of the head froze as well.

Natsumi huffed in exasperation. "Okaasan, Oniisan is not a friend." She said, biting her bottom lip to prevent herself from losing her temper.

Shin was the first to recover. "Okaasan." He greeted her politely, the word sounding foreign on his lips.

"Shin." She acknowledged curtly. Shin sighed internally. Some things never change. His mother was still as cold and detached as ever.

"Kyoko, is Natsumi home?" A loud voice called from downstairs. _'Ah, family reunion time, how lovely.'_ Shin thought sarcastically.

"Yes dear!" Their mother hurried downstairs to greet her husband.

Shin looked at Natsumi. "Well, I might as well get this over with." His tone was resigned. "By the way, don't tell them anything about me."

"I know, Oniisan." Natsumi answered quietly.

They walked slowly towards the living room, where they knew their father would be smoking his pipe and reading the newspaper. There was so much dread in the air – probably from Natsumi and his mother, and maybe a little from himself too – that Shin wanted to laugh in spite of it all.

Senator Sawada did not look up from his newspaper. He assumed that it was just Natsumi approaching, since Shin didn't make a sound when he walked.

"Natsumi, I was having lunch with the Dean from University of Tokyo today. They are willing to take you into their medicine program next year. It will be a five year course, and the campus is just 5 miles from here, so you can still live at home. And if you need to do your practical training, the director of the Royal Children's Hospital has also agreed to take you under their wing."

Shin clenched his teeth. As usual, Senator Sawada was making decisions about his children's lives without asking for their opinion.

"But Otousan, I don't want to study medicine!" Natsumi whined in despair.

Senator Sawada was furious. Of course she has to study medicine! She has the best grades in school; it would be a waste to study anything else! He lowered his newspaper to snap at her, but stopped when he saw another person in the living room.

Already irritated with Natsumi's disobedience, the sight of his son made him see red.

"You! What are you doing here?" His spat, voice full of contempt.

Shin, who was initially willing to play nice, had changed his mind as soon as he heard his father's plans for Natsumi. "Nice to see you too, _Otousan_. I'm visiting my sister." He said coolly.

"As far as I remember, you've been cast out from this house more than 5 years ago. Do you still remember our agreement? If you stay away from Natsumi, you get to keep the apartment. Do you want to be homeless on top of being useless?" His father said.

"I just came to say hello." Shin said blandly. He wouldn't mind if his father took back the apartment now that he was moving into the Oedo house; but he also didn't want his father to pry into his business.

"You're a bad influence on her, so you better stay away! It's because you are here that she is being rebellious!" His father said accusingly.

Shin rolled his eyes.

"Don't you give me that look young man! Look at you, 3 years out of high school, and you've accomplished nothing! And here I thought that Africa was going to straighten you out! Well, it was a good thing that I didn't get my hopes up. You still look and act like a hooligan! You're a disgrace to the Sawada name!"

Shin raised an eyebrow. "So you wouldn't mind if I dropped the name then?" He asked casually.

"I would thank all our ancestors on the day I wake up to find that you are not my son!"

Shin had heard enough. "I have to go now, please excuse me. I'm sorry for intruding into your _lovely_ home, _Senator_ and _Madam_. Natsumi, do take care." He deliberately used his most formal tone. Without taking another look at his parents, he left the house.


	21. Chapter 21

Oh, how his parents infuriated him! And as if it wasn't enough to destroy his life, they were destroying Natsumi's life as well! When he was younger, he used to wish that he would be orphaned. Dreadful, he knew, but definitely a better alternative. Shin needed something to distract him from his foul mood. He deliberated for a while. He knew that if he went to Kumiko or Ojiisan, they would surely make him talk, which he wasn't prepared to. Finally, he decided to visit Tetsu and Minoru at their takoyaki stall. They are quite dense most of the time, so Shin might be spared an interrogation.

"Tetsu, Minoru!"

"Hi, Aniki!" Tetsu greeted.

"Young Master." Minoru said respectfully.

Shin looked at him incredulously. "I let it drop that night because we were preoccupied with the Cosa, but it has been a week since then! Don't tell me Tetsu can't even spare 5 minutes to tell you guys what I said?" He shot Tetsu an inquiring look.

Minoru hurried to help Tetsu. "He did tell us, Young- Aniki." Minoru looked at him uncertainly. "But, we didn't dare to take the liberty…"

Shin massaged his temples. "Tetsu, please make sure the rest of the Family get the message. I don't want to deal with this again." Shin knew he was being unusually hard on them, but his mood was getting worse by the minute.

"Hee." Tetsu answered apologetically.

"Here, Aniki. Please have some." Minoru held out some takoyaki as a peace offering.

Shin forced himself to calm down. "Thanks. How's business?"

"It's alright. We're getting a lot of patronage from Ojou's students, so that's good." Tetsu answered.

"Why?"

"We get to know about Ojou's progress with them, and their thoughts about her." Minoru said happily. "It seems to be going well nowadays. Her teaching methods are getting through to them, I think."

As they were talking, Tetsu spotted Takama-sensei approaching from a distance. "Ah, Aniki, you must be thirsty. Let me go get you a drink, alright?" He said hurriedly, taking off before he could get an answer.

"What's with him?" Shin wondered aloud.

Minoru laughed. "That's Takama-sensei. She has a crush on Aniki." He whispered.

Shin cocked his head. "Is that so? She's quite pretty, why is he rejecting her?"

"I don't know. Maybe he still can't get over Ojou, or maybe he's just trying to protect Ojou's secret. Or maybe he's just shy. Who knows?" Minoru said, scratching his bald head.

Shin smiled at Takama-sensei as she came up to the stall. She eyed him speculatively. "Hi, are you new here?"

"Oh no, I just dropped by to help my friends today." He said cheerfully.

"That's so sweet of you. What's your name?" She asked.

Shin paused for a second. "You can call me Shin, Takama-sensei."

"Eh, Shin-san, how did you know my name?" She asked.

"I heard from Tetsu-san, of course." Shin answered, grinning widely.

"Really?" Takama-sensei expressed her surprise. "What did he say about me?" She asked excitedly.

"Alas, Takama-sensei, it is not up to me to reveal Tetsu's secrets." Shin said, pretending to put on an apologetic expression. "Perhaps you should ask him yourself." He whispered conspiratorially.

"Eh?" Takama-sensei blushed. She was so flustered that she accidentally dropped her purse. "Ah, sumimasen. There you go." She said, handing over some money.

"No, no, this one is on us, Takama-sensei; on behalf of Tetsu. You can thank him later, of course." Shin said, giving her a wink.

Takama-sensei blushed even more. "Ah… umm… thanks, I guess. I mean… I'll… be sure to thank Tetsu-san…"

Shin laughed out loud after she left. That was fun indeed, and it took his mind completely off his troubles. Minoru, too, was howling in laughter beside him.

"I can't wait to see Aniki's face the next time she comes around!" Minoru said, wiping tears from his eyes.

Shin could already imagine the horror and awkwardness on Tetsu's face. He chuckled loudly. "Oh Minoru, we should help him out more often! We're supposed to be his wingmen, you know?"

They both crouched behind the takoyaki stall, trying to keep themselves out of sight as they laughed heartily at poor Tetsu's expense.

"Ano…" A voice came from the front. _'A customer,_' Shin realised.

He nudged Minoru. But Minoru, being the big buffoon he was, was so exhausted from laughing that he couldn't move from his spot on the floor; so Shin had to take his place.

"Hai, matte kudasai…" He said while straightening himself up, trying to stop himself from grinning like an idiot.

There was an audible gasp from the customer. "Mr. Papa!"


	22. Chapter 22

"MR. PAPA?" Minoru and Tetsu (who had came back just in time to hear the last part) echoed loudly.

Shin looked startled but did not say anything. The shock had gotten rid of any remaining amusement in his mind. _'It's the Ren boy_,_' _he realised.

"Ummm… Well…" Ren mumbled, clearly mortified at his slip. "Sumimasen!" He yelled, and ran away.

Ren sprinted for more than a mile to make sure no one had followed him. He knew he could outrun anyone, thanks to his long legs. He came to a halt, panting. _'Baka! How can you let that slip?! How old are you, five? Now people will think that you have a mental illness again.' _He mentally chided himself.

"Ano…"

That voice! Ren turned around in shock. There, a mere 2 metres from him, stood Mr. Papa; looking as calm and composed as ever, not a trace of sweat on him. How did he get here so fast? Ren didn't even sense anyone following him! '_Stop calling him that!'_ His brain yelled furiously. He took in the man in front of him. He was shorter than Ren, but he was a lot fitter. He was relatively young – maybe just a couple of years older than Ren – and very handsome. His hair was long and layered but spiky at the tips, almost like a lion's mane. The only misfit was that it was dark red in colour. _'Okay, Mr. Red Lion then.'_

"I'm sorry about the slip, sir; I must have mistaken you for someone else." Ren said, avoiding Mr. Red Lion's eyes.

"Oh really? But I know you. You're Ren, right? Can we talk?" Mr. Red Lion asked, walking away before Ren could answer.

"Umm. Sure." Ren mumbled, trailing slowly behind Mr. Red Lion.

Neither of them said anything along the way. Mr. Red Lion walked one block down and entered a posh-looking apartment building. Ren followed him into the lift and saw him press '7'.

Normally, Ren would have been on his guard, already planning at least a dozen ways to escape the situation. But at that moment he was too nervous to even use his brain. His legs were operating on autopilot, following Mr. Red Lion.

Mr. Red Lion led him to an apartment. "Please come in and have a sit."

Ren sat on the floor, trying to occupy as little space as he could physically manage. He sneaked a quick look at his surroundings. The apartment was minimally decorated, but he could tell from the few pieces of furniture that they were expensive and probably foreign-imported.

* * *

Shin came out of the kitchen with a couple of sodas. He frowned a little when he saw Ren sitting on the floor.

"Relax a little. Make yourself comfortable." Shin said, gesturing to the plush sofas.

Ren could barely manage a tiny shake of his head.

_'This is going to be difficult,'_ Shin thought. _'I wonder what made him so nervous. This seems strangely out of character, from what I know of him before.'_

Shin smiled, trying to ease the kid up a little. "Well, Ren, my name is…" He faltered for a moment, realizing that he hasn't decided on the issue. "… for now it's Sawada Shin. I was there the day you got hurt in the boathouse."

Ren nodded. His guess was right after all. The mysterious man Yamato had told him about was Mr. Pa- no, Mr. Red Lion.

"It's good to see you conscious and running about again." Shin said, smiling lightly. Ren nodded but remained silent.

"So who did you mistake me for?" Shin tried to get the conversation flowing, seeing as Ren was not going to volunteer information anytime soon.

Shin saw conflict clouding in Ren's eyes. His question was left unanswered as he watched Ren struggled internally for a suitable response. There was a lot of confusion, anxiousness, insecurity and – Shin was surprised to note – a little trace of hopefulness. He watched as Ren tried to reign in his emotions and steel himself up – although for what, Shin wasn't sure.

"You visited me when I was unconscious." Ren said suddenly. It wasn't really a question.

Shin was a little surprised that Ren remembered his visit, but deep inside he had suspected that there wasn't any mistaken identity from the very beginning. He nodded slowly. Now it all made sense – Ren's extreme nervousness, the internal battle, and that little glimmer of hope at the end. He nodded slowly.

"Why?" Ren asked shortly, afraid to betray the emotions in his voice.

Shin was caught by surprise yet again. He usually prided himself for knowing the answer to every question around him. It has been a long time since he was asked a question that he did not know the answer to. He contemplated Ren's question for a while. It was a good question. Why did he visit Ren? Was it simply because he had kept him alive after the accident? Or was there something more?

"Well, I guess the easiest answer is that I was concerned about your condition, but I've got a feeling that you're looking for answers that go a little bit deeper than that."

The slight defiance in Ren's stature had vaporized. Once again, he was deeply fascinated by Shin's carpet.

Shin sighed. "I'll give you some answers if you provide me with some as well." Plus, he needed time to think.

Ren looked up, his eyes full of uncertainty.

"Why did you call me Mr. Papa?"

Ren turned a bright shade of red. "Well, it's just that… I heard you in my sleep you see… No, I mean when I was unconscious… And you sounded like my dad… No, I mean, I have never met my dad actually, but you sounded like what I imagined him to be like… And I didn't know your name, so I had to come up with a nickname… I mean… I'm sorry… I didn't mean it…" He mumbled softly.

Shin wondered if a person can get used to constantly being surprised. It seems like every word that came out of young Ren's mouth was destined to throw him back. He had known that Ren was no ordinary kid, but this was getting a little unnerving, even for him. Although, he must admit, that he quite liked Ren's unpredictability. It showed that he was smart, and different from most people.

But back to the issue at hand. Mr. Papa? He didn't know whether to laugh or cry. On one hand, it was an obviously silly mistake; but on the other hand, he was touched. He always thought that he would never have a kid, in fear that he will become a horrible father due to his father's influence. But to hear that he reminded Ren of a dad he always wanted to have, it touched his heart. Especially after that horrendous meeting with his father.

He gazed at Ren thoughtfully. "Thank you, Ren, that was quite enlightening." He said, keeping his expressions and tone even.

"I'm really sorry, Sawada-san, for causing you so much embarrassment."

"Aniki." Shin said suddenly.

"Eh?"

"I can't have an eighteen-year-old kid calling me Papa, and Oniisan is kinda reserved for my baby sister; so you'll have to settle with Aniki."

"Ani..ki…?" Ren trailed off uncertainly. He knew that literally, _aniki_ meant 'brother'; but it was more commonly used between Yakuza members. Ren wasn't sure if he was entirely comfortable with it.

"I… Are you sure? I can just call you Sawada-san, I mean, if I see you, that is… I don't intend to impose myself on you or anything…"

Shin laughed. "If you can remember that I visited you in the ICU even though you were unconscious, as well as recognise my voice this afternoon even though I barely said three words, I'm guessing that you can remember what I said to you."

Ren blushed a little. "I do."

Shin's expression turned serious. "To be honest, when I said that, I didn't expect you to hear it, not to mention remember it."

Ren looked a little disappointed, but tried to hide it.

"Nevertheless," Shin continued, pretending not to notice. "I meant every word I said. Therefore if you are amendable to it, I plan to keep you around for a bit. What do you say Ren, friends?"

Ren smiled. "Friends, Aniki." He said softly.


	23. Chapter 23

Ren walked into 3D's classroom. Honjo was arguing with Kamiya again. Yamato had not arrived, so there was no one to make them behave. He had spent the whole of yesterday talking to Aniki; and then spent the entire night going through every bit of their conversation, so now he had a killer headache. He tried to tune them out, but in vain.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Hahahahaha, you said 'is too'!" Honjo laughed triumphantly.

"That's not fair, you cheated!" Kamiya sulked.

"Well, I knew you would be a doubter, so I specially prepared some evidence! Took me ages to compile them, but there you go!" Honjo threw a transparent folder at Kamiya, who caught it deftly.

"Pffft." Kamiya huffed, but took a look anyway.

"See," Honjo exclaimed gleefully. "I told you Sawada Shin is real!"

Ren looked up, startled. "What about Sawada Shin?" He asked Honjo.

"Oh, for the school festival's hero-themed costume party, I wanted to dress up as Sawada Shin, I mean that's pretty easy right, since we already have the black _gakuran_, I just need a red wig… But then this idiot here started to say that Sawada Shin isn't real…" Honjo explained.

"No, no, not that. What do you know about Sawada Shin?" Ren asked curiously.

"Eh, don't you know, Ren?" Some of his classmates had gathered around to join in the discussion. "You, of all people! You're supposed to be one of our gang-leaders!" Murayama exclaimed loudly.

Honjo, ever the attention seeker, started gesturing everybody to sit down. "Alright, it doesn't matter. Everyone who don't know, settle down and let me tell you the story. For those who know, join us anyway; because it's going to be one hell of a ride."

Kamiya snorted in disbelief. Honjo pointedly ignored him.

"Sawada Shin is a legend for all delinquents." Honjo started dramatically.

"Myth, you mean." Kamiya interrupted.

"Shut up!" Honjo swatted at him.

"Anyway, Sawada Shin is real, and he is a living legend. No one knows of his background, but rumour says that he's got connections with some very powerful people, both dark and light. He is the kind of guy that never had to watch his back, because no one would dare to sneak up on him. Not that he never got into fights, mind you, because he was involved in plenty; just that none of the fights were actually targeted at him. But let's not get ahead of ourselves here. Let me start from the beginning. Sawada Shin was born into a super-elite and super-wealthy family. From the age of 5 onwards, he was recognised as a natural genius. He completed elementary school in 4 years, and aced every single paper that was on offer. And I mean _every _single bloody paper; so that includes _all_ the elective subjects and second languages and what not. During junior high, for reasons unknown, he did not attend a single day of school; except for the final exam. This time he only sat for the compulsory subjects. But for every paper, he would enter the exam hall with a single pencil, scribble for barely half an hour, and then leave the hall. All the teachers and invigilators thought that he was going to fail for sure. But guess what?"

"What?" Everyone was raptly paying attention now.

"He passed with full marks."

"Nani? That's impossible!" Kamiya scoffed.

"That's just because you're stupid!" Honjo called out.

"You bastard…" Kamiya started to pull his collar.

"Kamiya, cut it out!" Ren commanded. "Honjo, continue the story."

"Up till now, Sawada Shin could have just continued being a genius kid and sailed through school. But for some unidentified reason, he decided to become a delinquent. And he didn't start small either. No amateur stuff like playing tricks on teachers or screwing up his homework, no sir. One day, he just marched up to his homeroom teacher and knocked the bejesus out of him! The teacher had to be hospitalised for a week."

"Gosh, a week; that must be some beating." Kura said thoughtfully. All of the other students nodded in agreement.

"Obviously, he was expelled after that, but it didn't really matter. That incident had sealed his reputation. When he went to his new school, he was automatically given a wide berth. He became the de facto leader of the school, no questions asked. He didn't even have to fight for it – just one look from him and the existing leader backed down."

"Seems like Ren and Yamato have a lot to learn from him." Ichi teased. Everyone laughed.

"Shut up." Ren said.

"The legend says that he has this amazing aura around him – when he enters a room, everyone will freeze on the spot. Even if you don't see or hear him, you would just freeze anyway. And when he speaks, everyone stops to listen. It doesn't matter if the noise is deafening, or if you were in the middle of a sentence – just one word from him can silence a riot." Honjo paused and took in the ensuing silence. "As if that wasn't impressive enough, it turns out that he was also naturally talented at fighting. He wasn't big or anything though; he was just really, really fast. He could take down at least 3 people in the time it takes a normal person to swing a fist. Because of that, he seldom lost a fight; and by the time he reached third year of high school, there wasn't a fight he didn't win."

"Shit, how cool is that?" Someone exclaimed.

"Third year of high school, that's like where we are now!" Kura exclaimed.

"So desu ne. But damn we've lost a lot of fights, including you, Honjo!" Kamiya said teasingly.

"Technically, we haven't lost any fights since Yankumi came…" Ichi said slowly.

Ren was getting impatient. "Do continue, Honjo."

Honjo stopped glaring at Kamiya and turned his attention back to the group. "Well, what do you expect when you never lose a single fight? You become top delinquent, of course!"

Everyone sighed in admiration. It was an honour to be labelled top delinquent. Not only was it an award reserved specially for 'their kind', but it was also sort of a slap in the face for their parents and teachers who placed so much emphasis on rankings. And for many, it was the only type of award they had any chance of getting.

"I did some research and found that it was three years ago. Sawada Shin has stayed at the top of the delinquent list since then, even though I heard that he hasn't been in Japan. I think nobody is brave enough to challenge his position. He has been known to have eyes and ears everywhere…" Honjo trailed off, deliberately throwing a glance at Kamiya, who was trying to resist the temptation to check his surroundings.

"But wait, did you all think that that was the end? Of course not! The cherry on top of the cake was that, in the same year, he emerged as valedictorian of his school as well as the top scorer nationwide!"

Everyone gasped in disbelief.

Honjo beamed at his audience, satisfied with their reaction. "That was how Sawada Shin created history. Imagine everybody's surprise that year! Newspapers and magazines nationwide were publishing his name and picture for being top scorer; and at the same time millions of flyers were going around announcing him as the top delinquent – same name, same picture, same guy. It totally rocked the country! And that is why Sawada Shin is our legendary hero." Honjo concluded, wiping off an imaginary tear.

"Yoosh. It is decided then. I'll be dressing up as Sawada Shin!" Murayama exclaimed.

"Me too!" Kura joined in.

"No way! It was my idea first!" Honjo yelled.

"Do you want to fight?"

"Bring it on!"

"Go to hell!"

Ren shook his head. Some things never change, but at least he learnt something new today.

* * *

**A/N: Credits to nadleehdylandy for the idea of a delinquent list – I got the inspiration from the story Gokusen: 3D Reunited (Chapter 5)**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Bringing in a much-loved character from the manga – Kyo-san! But to fit with the drama verse, Kyo-san will not be a member of the Oedo family. **

**I don't own Kyo-san or the other characters from Gokusen.**

* * *

After school, the gang headed off together as usual.

"What should we do today?" Honjo asked.

"Karaoke!" Ichi suggested.

"Arcade!" Kura said.

"Snooker!" Kamiya voted.

"We always do the same things, it's getting boring." Yamato grumbled. He gave Ren a slight nudge. "What do you want to do, Ren? You haven't been able to hang out with us for the past 2 weeks, so you get to decide."

Ren was jolted out of his reverie. "Umm… Anywhere is fine. You guys decide." He said with a noncommittal shrug.

"Hey, isn't that Yankumi?" Ichi asked, looking at the figure in front of them with pig-tails and dressed in a jersey. She was just leaving the school gates.

"Yeah, that's her. Say, I've got an idea, why don't we follow her home?" Honjo suggested.

"Why would we want to do that?" Kura wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Hmm… Maybe we'll find out why she's so good at fighting…" Yamato said slowly.

"Now that's a good idea! Let's go!" Kamiya hooted loudly in approval.

Ren just followed them quietly. Yamato watched him out of the corner of his eyes. Ren had been behaving strangely for the past couple of weeks. Since the day he knew Ren and his trio, they had always been the class clowns – they did a lot of stupid stuff, but they always seemed to be having fun. Yamato's crew, on the other hand, was the 'cool' crowd. Of course, none of those distinctions really mattered now that all of them were friends; but it still seems out of character for Ren to become so docile.

He slowed down his steps to match Ren's sluggish pace. "Hey, what's up?"

Ren smiled at him, the first genuine smile that Yamato had seen since the accident. "Nothing, just a little tired."

Yamato decided to let it go. At least Ren was no longer moody and jumpy, so that was an improvement.

They trailed Yankumi to the train station, almost getting caught in the process; but managed to hide by laying themselves flat against the lower steps of the station's stairs. Then they tried to blend in with the crowd as they boarded the train, all the while keeping an eye on Yankumi. Soon, they saw her alight at Kurogawa station, so they followed suit.

They hid in a corner and watched her heading into a karate dojo, greeting some students who were coming out enthusiastically.

_'Is this her secret? Karate?'_ Everyone wondered. They peered into the dojo's compound curiously, only to find Yankumi chatting happily to a dog.

They let out a disappointed sigh. So karate wasn't it.

They continued to track her inconspicuously (at least it seemed inconspicuous to them), until suddenly, she turned a corner disappeared!

"Where did she go?" Honjo wondered aloud. Everyone shook their head in confusion. Nobody knew how or when she had managed to shake them off.

"Come on, let's spread out and look for her!" Kamiya suggested. "She couldn't have gone far!"

So they split up and searched the area for signs of Yankumi, but she wasn't anywhere to be found. Just as they were about to give up, they bumped into Kuma.

"Hey, what are you guys looking for?" Kuma asked.

"Kuma! Have you seen Yankumi?" Ichi asked.

"No, but her house is nearby if you need her…" Kuma said, looking at them worriedly.

Yamato decided to encourage the misunderstanding. He put on a troubled expression. "We really, really need to find her as soon as possible. Can you tell us where her house is?"

As predicted, Kuma gave them directions to Yankumi's house. All of them grinned deviously.

"Smart move, Yamato." Ren said. Yamato just shot them a smug look.

* * *

As they were walking towards Yankumi's house, however; Ren pricked up his ears. He just heard a familiar voice – Aniki's voice, in fact. _'What is he doing all the way in Kurogawa?'_ Ren wondered.

He stopped in his tracks. "Ano… You guys go ahead. I have a stomach ache." He lied.

"Are you okay?" Ichi asked, full of concern.

"We're almost near Yankumi's house. Maybe she will have some medicine." Kamiya added.

"No, it's okay. I'm going to use one of the public toilets we passed by just now. You guys go ahead." Ren said, turning to leave.

"I'll come with you." Yamato offered.

Ren shook his head. "Are you crazy? Yankumi might end up killing those guys. You go take care of them, Yamato; I'll be fine." Yamato couldn't deny the truth of Ren's statement, so he reluctantly agreed. "Okay, be careful."

Ren pretended to walk towards the public toilet until he was sure that they were out of sight. Then, he turned back and began to search for the source of the voice. It seemed to come from behind the temple, so Ren slowly circled the temple to check.

He peered around a corner and saw Shin talking animatedly to an old guy. However, he was too far away to catch what was being said. A few minutes later, the conversation ended. Both men straightened up and faced each other in a confrontational pose. Ren watched in shock and horror as they drew out their katana_s_ and began to spar with all their might. _'What is going on? Is Aniki under attack? But that's his friend, right? Were they having an argument? Why does Aniki have a katana?' _A million questions ran through his head simultaneously. He debated internally if he should help, but the sight of the shiny katanas intimidated him a little bit, so he decided to stay put for the time being and keep his eyes on the fight; all the while praying fervently for Shin's safety.

To Ren's horror, a moment later, Shin made a mistake in his attack. The katana wobbled weirdly to one side, causing him to loosen his grip slightly. In a flash, the old man had knocked the katana out of his hand, leaving Shin bare-handed and defenceless.

Before he knew it, Ren found himself running to protect his Aniki. "Stop!" He yelled in panic, throwing himself in the middle of the fight. Both men looked up in surprise. Neither of them had sensed his presence before that.

"Ren!" Shin exclaimed.

Ren straightened himself and shielded Shin's body protectively with his own. "You'll have to get through me first, old man." He snarled.

"Ah Ren, I'm afraid that's not necessary." Shin chuckled.

"Eh?"

"This is my combat instructor, Kyo-san."

Ren blushed bright red. "Ano… I'm sorry… I thought…"

Kyo laughed heartily. "Nice to meet you." He looked at Shin. "And who is this brave young man who is ready to die for you?"

"Kyo-san, this is Kazama Ren. He is one of Kumiko's students."

Ren gave a slight bow in greeting, which Kyo acknowledged with a polite nod.

"Why are you here, Ren?" Shin asked quizzically. "You live near Shirokin, right?"

"My friends and I were trailing Yankumi… Apparently she lives nearby…" Ren mumbled.

Shin frowned a little. Yankumi is not going to be happy about this. "Where are your friends then?"

"Kuma gave them directions, so they went to look for her." Ren said matter-of-factly.

Shin rolled his eyes. "That idiot…" He muttered darkly.

Kyo laughed at their antics. It seemed like his pupil have some matters to deal with today. "Shin, that's all for today. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes, Kyo-san. Thank you very much." Shin sent him off with a final bow.

He turned his attention to Ren. "How did you find me?"

Ren looked a little sheepish. "I thought I heard your voice, so I came to check…"

He watched Shin pick up his strayed katana and sheathing it. "Umm, Aniki, is there a reason why you're learning how to fight with a katana?" He asked hesitantly.

Shin smiled at him. "I'm going to be the next head of the Oedo clan, Ren."

"Oedo clan…?" Ren asked, his eyes widening slightly. He recognised the name as one of the most prominent clans in the Yakuza.

Shin laughed. "Don't worry. We don't bite. You've met at least four of us now and you're still alive, aren't you?"

"Four?" Ren echoed bewilderedly. He was sure he didn't know any Yakuza members!

Shin counted on his fingers. "The two takoyaki men – Tetsu and Minoru; me, and Yankumi."

"Yankumi?!"

"I guess there's no harm telling you, since your friends would have already found out by now. Yankumi is the current third-generation boss, Kuroda Ryuichiro's granddaughter. That qualifies her to be the fourth generation leader, but she has no interest of taking over. That's where I come in. Ojiisan – by that I mean Kuroda Ryuichiro – has chosen me as his heir, so I'll be taking over as the fourth generation leader when he steps down or becomes incapacitated, whichever comes first." Shin explained patiently.

Ren nodded slowly, still trying to process all the information he just received.

"Does this bother you?" Shin asked.

Ren shook his head hastily. Aniki was Aniki, no matter whether he was in the Yakuza or not. _'Wait. That's why he's so comfortable being called Aniki!'_ Ren realised in epiphany.

Shin smiled at him approvingly. He was really starting to like this kid.

"Come on, let's grab something to eat."

"Okay. By the way, Aniki, I heard some interesting things about you today..."


	25. Chapter 25

Ren couldn't help letting loose a yawn as he watched his friends fawning over the 'magic coffee' in the maid café. He was dying for a nap. He had spent last night researching everything he can on the Yakuza.

"Hey, I'm really tired, do you guys mind if I leave earlier?" He asked.

Yamato looked at his friend worriedly. "You've been really lethargic since yesterday, are you sure everything is okay?"

"Everything is okay, really. You can even check with my sister." Ren assured him. "I think I got used to sleeping all day when I was in the hospital. I just need some time to get used to it."

Wanting to get home as soon as possible, Ren decided to take a shortcut; although it would require him to walk through some decidedly dodgy alleys. As he was walking, however, a high-pitch scream erupted from somewhere in front of him. He crept up quietly and saw a couple of guys trying to grope a high school girl. The girl looked absolutely terrified and helpless.

Without hesitation, Ren immediately rushed up to pull the guys off her, punching and kicking them without mercy. He even stepped on one of the guys' fingers, whom he saw had touched the girl. They were all amateur fighters, so he managed to defeat them despite the odds.

As the girl was still frozen in fear, he grabbed her hand and ran. Once they were a safe distance away, he released her hand. "Are you okay?" He asked.

She was still shivering in shock, so Ren tried again. "This part of town is dangerous, where do you live? I'll walk you home. Don't worry, I won't do anything as despicable as those bastards." He said gently.

Finally, she told him her address. Ren frowned. It was two suburbs away, so it would take at least 30 minutes to get there on foot. But Ren knew that he had no choice. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if anything happened to the girl.

"Alright, let's go." Ren said lightly, trying to ignore his fatigue.

"Thanks." The girl whispered.

"No problem. I have a sister too, and she's the only family I have in the whole world. I wouldn't want anything like that to happen to her either." Ren said.

The girl nodded but did not say anything.

"What are you doing in this part of town?" Ren asked. "It's quite far from your house."

"I came to look for my Oniisan, but he's not at home." She said sadly.

"Oh…" Ren didn't know what to say. "By the way, what's your name? It seems a little rude to talk to you without knowing your name."

"Natsumi." She said quietly.

"Nice to meet you Natsumi, I'm Ren."

Natsumi still looked traumatised, so Ren tried to distract her by slipping into his 'clown mode' and regaling outrageous stories of him and his friends' misadventures. After a while, she began to recover and chat normally.

"You know," Natsumi said suddenly. "You remind me of my Oniisan."

"Really?" Ren raised an eyebrow. "That's a good thing right? You seem to care a lot for your Oniisan."

"I do." She said. "He's the only person I can relate to in my family."

Ren saw an ice-cream stall that both his sister and he loved. "Would you like some ice-cream, Natsumi? The stall in front is pretty good. I think you deserve something to cheer you up. Let me buy you one." Ren offered.

Natsumi thought for a while, then shyly accepted his offer.

While waiting for their ice-creams, Ren saw two familiar figures walking towards their direction. As soon as they came into view, everyone gasped in surprise.

"Oniisan!" Natsumi shrieked happily.

"Ren!" Kaoruko called out.

"Nee-san? Aniki?" Ren asked in astonishment.

"Natsumi, Ren." Shin was the only one who kept his composure, but there was a hint of confusion in his eyes.

"How do you know my sister?" Both guys asked at the same time, except that Ren said 'nee-san' and Shin said 'imoto'.

"Sister?" Both of them echoed in unison again. The girls giggled.

Shin waved his hand, signalling Ren to go first. "Uhh, okay. How do you know my sister?" Ren asked.

"I didn't know that she's your sister actually. I just helped her out of a rough spot just now, so I'm walking her home." Shin explained.

"He saved me, Ren! My ex was harassing me again when I was on my way back from work." Kaoruko said.

Ren frowned. That ex of hers was getting a little too troublesome. He would have to do something about it. "Thank you very much." He said to Shin.

"Not at all, I simply helped a lady in need. And don't worry – I've dealt with that guy. He won't dare to come near her again. What about you two?" Shin gestured to him and Natsumi.

Ren couldn't help cracking a smile. "Kind of the same thing. Rescued a girl from some douchebags and making sure she gets home."

Shin blinked in surprise. "Really?" Natsumi nodded in affirmation.

All four of them started laughing. The coincidence seemed too preposterous to be true.

"Okay, in that case why don't we exchange partners?" Shin asked Ren. "If the girls are agreeable, of course."

The girls nodded in agreement. "Thank you very much, Ren." Shin said, hugging Natsumi protectively as they left.

* * *

"Are you alright, Natsumi?" Shin asked concernedly.

"I was terrified in the beginning, but I think I'm okay now. Nevertheless, I'm afraid to imagine what would have happened if Ren hadn't show up today." Natsumi shuddered visibly.

"I'm sorry, Natsumi. I should have told you that I don't live at the apartment anymore." Shin said guiltily.

"It's okay. It's partially my fault too for showing up unannounced. I didn't want you to get into trouble if Otousan checks my phone records."

"I'll get you another phone, alright? So that you can call me whenever you want. And if you can't get me, then you can call Ren. He knows where to find me."

"How do you know him? He's only in high school, right?" Natsumi asked curiously.

"He's a student of Yankumi. Do you still remember her?" Shin asked.

Natsumi nodded. "Of course! She was the only person who was brave enough to give Otousan a scolding!"

Shin smiled. Yeah, that was Yankumi alright.

"But, Oniisan, if you're not staying at the apartment, then where are you staying now?"

Shin hesitated. It wouldn't be safe for Natsumi if she went wandering around Kurogawa. "Remember the family business I was telling you about? I'm staying with them so that I can learn more about running the business." He changed the topic hastily. "So is Otousan still pressuring you to study medicine?"

"Just a little. I came up with a new strategy. Instead of telling him I don't want to do medicine; I told him that I am more interested in nuclear science – which is only offered in Germany by the way – but he doesn't know that yet. He's not ecstatic about it, but at least he's willing to take it into consideration." She explained. "Once I get there, I'll probably transfer to another course."

"That's a very smart move, Natsumi." Shin praised her.

She smiled. "I learned from the best."

They stopped two blocks away from the Sawada mansion. Since they were already in Hiroo, it was safe for her to walk back home. The entire suburb was not only filled with guards stationed at every household; there were also policemen patrolling the area 24/7.

"Alright, I better leave before _he_ sees me." Shin said, not willing to refer to Senator Sawada as 'Otousan'.

"Okay. Take care, Oniisan."

"I will. You stay safe too."

* * *

Shin's thoughts were filled with Natsumi as he made his way home. She was the person he loved most in the world. Even from a tender age, he understood what it was like to suffer at the hands of his parents; so he made extra effort to love and care for her. Whenever his parents weren't around, he would make sure that the driver sent and fetched them in the same car, so that he could whisper words of encouragement to her before she had to go for her classes. He also taught her little tips and tricks that would help her master the class faster; such as slipping sugar cubes to bribe the horses and using fancy vocabulary to impress her teachers.

As time passed, Natsumi began to rely more and more on her Oniisan. He became her father, her mother and her brother – all in one. In fact, she was the only reason that made him stay in the Sawada household for as long as he did. If it wasn't for her, Shin would have ran away long ago.

And to think that his sister, his precious sister, almost lost her innocence today – if not for the enigma that was Kazama Ren.

He knew that Ren viewed him as some sort of a lifesaver, although he never thought much of it. But if, just if, that was considered a debt; then today Ren had repaid in full, plus bonus and interest.

He could trust Ren, can't he? Ren had tried to protect him with his own life – albeit there wasn't a risk in the first place, but Ren didn't know that; and more importantly, Ren had protected something that Shin considered dearer than his own life.

He started to consider the possibility. Ren was a lot like him – they both didn't have parents (Shin considered the Sawada couple as better to not have existed); and have a sister they would gladly die for. And more importantly, they share the same views and principles. He was also great leader material, as Shin had found out from Kuma; and a talented fighter to boot. Yes, this could work.


	26. Chapter 26

Yankumi stopped in her tracks as she entered the Akadou gym where the school festival's costume party was being held.

For some reason, all the 3D – except for Kazama, Ogata and Kamiya – had come dressed in their usual black _gakuran_, with the addition of a red wig. The other three, on the other hand, didn't even bother to wear a costume – just plain t-shirts and jeans.

"Nani kore?" She muttered to herself. Something told her that she should recognise their costume, but she simply couldn't place her finger on it.

"Yankumi!" They waved at her enthusiastically.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Honjo asked. Yankumi was, as usual, dressed in a tracksuit, the only difference was that it was bright yellow in colour and had a thick black stripe running down its sides. That, and she was spotting a horrendous blond wig that clashed terribly with her skin colour.

Yankumi shot them an annoyed look. "I'm 'The Bride' a.k.a. 'Black Mamba' from Kill Bill!" She puffed up her chest, as if expecting them to admire her costume.

They nodded in response, finally understanding her costume, but then Murayama spoke up in confusion. "Yankumi, why is your hero a ruthless killer?"

Yankumi gave a startled gasp, as if she just realised the implications of her costume. The six students who had already found out about her family background just laughed silently and muttered 'baka'. They had told Ren the news immediately after they got back, of course; and he had pretended to be surprised.

Yankumi was spared from answering when the gym doors opened abruptly. Everyone shifted their attention to the latecomer, who was also dressed in a black _gakuran_ and red wig. The boy kept his head down as he walked in, but it was as if everyone was caught in a trance. They found themselves rooted in their spots, unable to move or speak; except for their eyes, which were transfixed on him as he strode confidently into their midst, finally coming to a stop next to Ren.

Yankumi cocked her head. Somehow this scenario seems like déjà vu. Same person, same reaction, but in a different place… Her eyes widened in realization just as the newcomer lifted his eyes to meet her gaze.

"Shin! What are you doing here?" She hissed at him.

He laughed lightly. "Gomen ne Kumiko, I didn't mean to intrude. But I simply couldn't resist the temptation of meeting my little army of doppelgangers!"

"What do you talking about…" Kumiko trailed off and spun around to face her students. "Do you mean to tell me that _ all _of you redheads are supposed to be Sawada Shin?!"

The rest of 3D, who had not heard the exchange between their teacher and the newcomer, nodded enthusiastically.

"Yankumi, Yankumi, do you know Sawada Shin?!" Honjo asked hopefully.

"Don't I..." Yankumi muttered, shooting a dark look at the 'original version'. He smirked at her.

Shin walked forward and examined all their costumes carefully. "For future references, I only wear white shirts under my gakuran." He said to them. "I mean, seriously, why in the world would you pair a neon green shirt with red hair?" He gave an exaggerated shudder. "And my hair isn't _that_ red," gesturing at Akatsuki's flaming red wig. "It's a little more maroon." He said, pointing to his own hair.

They all nodded sagely before bursting out in unison. "EH?!"

Ren sniggered.

"Hajimemashite. I would introduce myself, but that seems a tad redundant in our current circumstances. Yoroshiku!" He winked at them.

Chaos ensued as everyone tried to talk at the same time. All of 3D was clamouring to speak to him, take a picture, or ask a question.

Yankumi was trying to quiet them down when Ren tapped on her shoulder.

"Let them have their moment, Yankumi. These guys really idolize him." He told her.

Yamato had joined in the conversation. "And he deserves it too."

"Why?" Yankumi asked curiously. "How do you guys know him?"

"I'm not sure how everyone else knows him," Yamato admitted, since he wasn't in the classroom when Honjo told the story. "But I know him from the time when this idiot almost died." His face turned sombre. "In fact, Ren might have died that night if not for him."

"Really?" Yankumi was shocked. How did she not know any of this?

"Yeah. I mean, I didn't know his name at that time, of course. He just suddenly appeared in the boathouse after Ren was struck. He made sure we didn't aggravate his injuries and stopped his bleeding and everything. He left once Ren entered the emergency room."

"He didn't leave." Ren said in a small voice.

Yankumi and Yamato looked at him questioningly.

"He visited me when I was unconscious," Ren said softly. "I… I woke up because of him."

Yankumi was the first of the two to recover from the shock. "How?"

"I felt like I was in a very deep sleep the whole time. And I just wanted to sleep forever and ever. I heard many voices trying to wake me up, but they were filled with so much pain and angst that I drifted further and further away from them. But then when he talked to me, his voice was strong and comforting, which made me gravitate towards him. He also said some things that made me want to wake up. So I began to fight the darkness… and here I am." Ren gave a small smile.

Yankumi felt tears filling up her eyes and quickly blinked them away. She watched with a surge of pride as her former student interacted with her current students. Seeing him together with the students also provided her with a fresh prospective. Ojiisan was right, he had matured indeed. It was quite difficult to see when he was hanging out with grown men like Ojiisan and Wakamatsu; but here in the midst of her students, she could see it as clear as night and day. He had an air of maturity around him compared to them. His movements were confident and deliberate, as opposed to the insecure shuffling and fidgeting among the students. There was a glimmer of wisdom in his eyes that only experienced adults possessed.

Yamato too, was watching Shin with new-found respect and appreciation.

Ren whispered to Yamato. "It just occurred to me. If he was in the boathouse, doesn't that mean that Honjo had already met him?"

Yamato shrugged. "Yeah, but I think he was too frantic at that time to notice anything. He kept blaming himself for your injury, you know. And plus, he's too star-struck right now to think straight." He tilted his head in Honjo's direction.

Honjo was staring wide-eyed at Shin, like a kid who had just seen their favourite superhero.

"Should we tell him?" Ren asked.

"Hmmm. Depends on how he treats us in the future. If he's nice, we'll allow him to live in blissful ignorance; but if he's mean, then we'll tell him how offended Shin was that he had failed to recognise him the first time." Yamato said quietly.

"Remind me not to cross you. You're downright evil."

"You already did your fair share of crossing me earlier this year. You've pretty much exhausted my quota of evilness towards you." Yamato said with a straight face. Ren just grinned at his nemesis-turned-best-friend.

"While I'm really honoured that you guys think so highly of me," Shin was saying. "I must confess that some parts of the so-called legend are not 100% true."

There was a staggering pause in the audience. No one wanted to believe that the legend was untrue.

Honjo started the ball rolling. "Well, we know that you can put people into a trance with your aura – we experienced it ourselves."

There was a quiet murmur in agreement.

"I guess that's true," Shin said. "Although it's not done intentionally."

"Okay, is it true that during your third year, you've never lost a fight?" Ichi asked. Apparently that was the question in everyone's mind as everyone was holding their breath for his answer.

"That's one of the not-so-accurate ones." Shin laughed. "We won pretty often, but there were also a few instances where we were almost beaten into a pulp... The reason we 'won' every fight was because we had a nosy homeroom teacher who would come rescue us and help us kick butts."

"Hey!" Yankumi growled at him.

"What? It's true! I know for a fact that the top 5 delinquents for the past 4 years had consistently been your former students!" Shin teased.

"What top delinquents?" Yankumi asked confusedly.

"There's a list that comes out after graduation every year. It lists the top 30 delinquents in the Shirokin district. But most people only care about the top 10." Honjo explained eagerly.

"Huh? Where's this list? I want to take a look at it!" Yankumi exclaimed.

Honjo rummaged through his bag and found the piece of paper he initially brought to show to Kamiya.

"Top Ten Delinquents in Shirokin District, 2012." Yankumi read aloud. "Number 10, Ogata Yamato." She turned around and glared at the named person, who was currently trying to make himself very small.

"Oh is that you?" Shin asked. "That's quite impressive though, to already be in the top 10 before graduation! Yankumi, you should be proud of him!"

Yankumi sighed. She hated it when he was right, but he usually was; even back then when he was her student. "I suppose there's nothing wrong with being top delinquents. It would be hypocritical of me to say that I don't mind you guys being delinquents if I don't support you being at the top of the list." She ruffled his hair. "Good job, Ogata!"

Yankumi began scanning the list for names that she recognised. "Number 7, Youichi Minami. Number 5, Uchiyama Haruhiko. Number 4, Tsuchiya Hikaru. Number 3, Odagiri Ryu. Number 2, Yabuki Hayato. Number 1…" She trailed off, glaring accusingly at Shin. He shot her a smirk.

"You weren't even in Japan!" She half-questioned, half-commented.

"Oh, I've been on the top of the list for the past 3 years. You see, the list is compiled based on reputation, not fights; although those two are often interrelated. What happens is that whoever who wants to vie for a spot on the list must give full disclosure of how many fights they have been involved in, who were involved in those fights, and more importantly, who won the fights. Where there is a group fight, the victory counts towards the leader's personal score." Shin explained.

"That's why Minami has a spot on the list, you see, despite being one of the shittiest fighters I've ever met. It's because he was deemed to have defeated Watanabe from Ara High, although it was actually you who won the fight. It seems that no one wants to admit that they received a beating from a female teacher. So in reality, you are the one who should be top delinquent, Yankumi!" Shin teased.

Yankumi leaned forward to punch his shoulder, but Shin, who knew every trick in her book, just grinned and skipped away before the punch connected.

The 3D students didn't miss the action. So the part about him being fast was true then.

"How do they know that the candidates have disclosed all the necessary details truthfully?" Yankumi asked after recovering from the frustration of her air-punch.

"They don't. It's more or less based on good faith. But if a candidate is found to have failed to disclose any relevant information, they risk being struck off the list forever; and of course, receive a beating from the offended party. That is also why I have stayed on top of list despite being absent for 3 years. One, because no one can claim that they have defeated me; and two, because no one dares to displace my ranking in fear of a confrontation."

Shin addressed the students. "So with Yankumi on your side, you guys have a good chance of getting a high enough score to make it into the top 10!" The students broke into a loud cheer.

"But," Shin's voice turned serious. "Do not get involved in fights unless you absolutely have to. And if I find out that you guys are deliberately causing trouble for Yankumi…" He left the sentence hanging, but the implications were crystal clear.

"Shin! Stop threatening them!" Yankumi slapped his arm lightly.

"I mean it, Yankumi." Turning to face the students, he continued. "I'm sure you guys have been given the talk about the difference between fighting and violence." The students nodded. "Always keep that in mind. But if you guys still find yourself in a rough spot, then don't hesitate to ask me for help."

Yankumi looked at him approvingly. "But how did you know they were going to dress up as you anyway? Even I didn't know that."

Ren squirmed uncomfortably, although no one apart from Yamato noticed it.

Shin grinned. "Ahh, Yankumi, I see that you need some history lessons from Honjo!"

Everyone was shocked. How did he know about what Honjo had told them?

"It's true then. You have eyes and ears everywhere." Kura whispered. Shin just grinned mischievously at them.

"Don't worry Kamiya, a doubter is better than a blind believer." He called out to the aforementioned person.

Kamiya winced sheepishly. Shin just grinned at them smugly.


	27. Chapter 27

Ojiisan, I will take up the Kuroda name."

Kuroda set down his sake, turning his full attention on Shin. "I'm glad you have it in your heart to take up our family name, Shin. But have you talked to your family about it?"

Shin shook his head. "I'm more or less No-Name Shin now. My father sort of disowned me… again. Not that I was ever accepted back between the first and second time." He muttered bitterly. "So I really don't think he will mourn the loss of an heir."

"Ahh I see." Kuroda said sadly. He never understood how Shin's father can be so detached from his son. "But what about you, Shin? It's part of your identity too."

"It doesn't really bother me. I've always made my friends call me Shin, since Sawada reminds me too much of my father. The only person I cared for that called me Sawada was Kumiko, but she too had recently switched to Shin. So I guess I've managed to completely leave the Sawada part of me behind."

"Very well then. Do you wish for me to talk to Kumiko about the other alternative before you decide?"

"No, Ojiisan. It is too premature for that, and I don't want to destabilize the clan at such a critical time." Shin said.

Kuroda mentally patted himself on the back for a job well done. '_Shin really is the best candidate for this job.'_ He thought, taking a sip of sake. Even the sake seemed to taste sweeter.

"I assume Tetsu will be your Shatei then?" Kuroda asked absent-mindedly.

"No, Ojiisan."

Kuroda looked up abruptly, a flicker of surprise registering on his face. "I thought you are closest to Tetsu among the family?"

"Yes, indeed I am. But I have decided to bring in an outsider as my Shatei, Ojiisan. I have two reasons for doing so. Firstly, I will need as many ears and eyes as I can within the clan if there is any discordance, and there are no ears and eyes that I trust better than Tetsu's in the clan. The added bonus is that with his well-known crush on Kumiko, he would have an easier time convincing the others of our supposed enmity. Secondly, I intend to use this opportunity to train my Shatei's leadership and relational skills. He's a talented young man with exceptional character; he just needs some extra guidance in the right direction. Therefore, an opportunity as such would benefit him greatly." Shin explained.

Kuroda considered Shin's decision. Both his reasons were sound, so Kuroda saw no reason to object. "It's up to you, Shin. May I ask who this fine young man is?"

Shin paused for a second. "If you trust my judgment, Ojiisan, then perhaps you would not mind to find out at the ceremony."

Kuroda trusted Shin's judgment completely, of course, but he was a little puzzled over the fact that Shin preferred him not to know the identity of the Shatei. Shin usually shared everything with him. He knew that Shin respected him as a father-figure, as well as a mentor. Shin wouldn't keep anything from him, unless it was to protect him…

The wheels in Kuroda's head started spinning as he pondered the mystery. As Kuroda Ryuichiro, one of the most respected leaders in the Yakuza; there was no one, man or mortal, that he needed protection from. But as Ojiisan, or in this case, Ojii-chan; there was one person he needed to be protected from. This person may not be able to break his bones, but she definitely was able to break his heart. And if Shin was trying to protect him from her… then that means that his Shatei…

Kuroda didn't know whether to laugh or groan at the feeling of déjà vu. He wasn't exactly pleased, but it would be hypocritical for him to be furious at Shin for doing something that he himself had done. Furthermore, a Shatei's position was temporary, unlike the position he had offered to Shin; so essentially Shin was committing a lesser 'crime' than he did.

Shin fought to stifle his mirth as he watched Ojiisan's battle with guilt. But he was a very smart man indeed, Shin thought, to be able to figure out the entire story from such an innocuous statement.

At last, Kuroda settled on eying Shin critically, although there was a hint of amusement in them. "I trust you, Shin. Since both issues are now settled, we shall hold the inauguration ceremony in three months time. We will send out the invitations as soon as possible, of course, to spread the news."

"Thank you, Ojiisan." Both of them understood the double implications of Shin's gratitude. The ceremony could have been held in a week's time if Ojiisan had so wished. Three months later was just right after the high school graduations.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: This is my favourite chapter! Hope you guys will love it as much as I do!**

* * *

_'How do I keep ending up in situations like this?_' Ren wondered to himself for the umpteenth time. Somehow every night out with the guys tend to end with some kind of confrontation. Sometimes it was their fault, sometimes it wasn't; but somehow they would all get involved. Nevertheless, he was a hundred percent sure that it wasn't their fault this time. Ren had never even seen these thugs.

He debated for a moment if he should use his full strength. Since he agreed to take on the role as Shatei, he had been undergoing combat training every day after school with Kyo-san. However, both he and Shin were trying very hard to keep Yankumi from smelling a rat; which, unfortunately, meant hiding it from his friends too, as they tended to spill everything at the first sign of pressure from her.

Ren assessed the situation cautiously. A group of about 15 men were trying to corner the 6 of them. _'So 2 to 1 odds huh.'_ He knew that both he and Yamato could handle that, but the rest… most probably not.

"What do you guys want?" Yamato asked evenly, trying to keep the irritation out of his voice.

One of the thugs gave a smirk. "You kids ever watched Fight Club? We thought it would be fun to try it. Your group against my group, what do you say?"

Ren rolled his eyes inwardly. Great, just effing great. So they were faced with a bunch of cowardly, Tyler Duerden-wannabes. He looked around and found that the other five were mirroring his expression of disbelief and exasperation. That's good though, it seems like none of them were as bloodthirsty as before, even Yamato, who never used to say no to a fight.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Ren replied politely.

"Sorry kids, it wasn't a choice." The guy said. Ren sighed. It was worth a shot.

They moved into a defensive circle. Ren took a step forward so that he was able to protect the rest of his friends. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Yamato doing the same thing on the opposite end of the circle. The other four stood back in a tight circle, their backs touching each other.

He put Shin's training into practice and kicked off all his senses. Instead of the usual hand-eye coordination, Shin's fighting skills relied on secondary senses such as sound, smell, body language and natural intuition. As per his training, Ren heard the punch coming before he saw it. Instinctively, he avoided it, returning a punch in the direction of the source. It hit one of the guys, but it wasn't a critical shot. Ren cursed under his breath. He could almost hear Kyo-san yelling _'solar plexus'_ in his head. Nevertheless, he forced himself to focus and started throwing kicks and punches in every direction, preventing them from getting through to his friends behind him. The thugs had quickly realised that he and Yamato were the stronger ones, so they concentrated their efforts on both of them. There were about 4-5 men attacking each of them, so Kamiya and the others should only be facing 1 to 1 odds. Ren hoped that they were holding out okay, because these men were quite strong fighters. Ren was effectively avoiding the worst of the beatings, only taking a few non-critical hits here and there; but he guessed that Yamato might be having a slightly more difficult time.

He threw a full-force punch at the strongest thug, this time hitting the fabled _solar plexus_. The thug stumbled to the ground, accidentally falling over another thug and distracting the others for a split second. That was all the time Ren needed. He swiftly moved towards Yamato. He estimated that if they combined their strengths, they should be able to take down these guys.

Before he could reach Yamato, however, he caught a glimpse of Honjo lying on the ground. He was getting kicked mercilessly and looked like he was about to lose consciousness. Kamiya, Ichi and Kura didn't seem to be doing too well either. He had to get them out of there first. Ren sighed internally. Honjo really was as soft as the tofu he sold.

Ren grabbed the guy who was towering over Honjo, flinging him aside with considerable force. Kamiya and Ichi managed to struggle free from their attackers' grasps and helped Ichi. Ren slung a feeble Honjo over their shoulders. "GO!" He commanded them firmly.

They got up and started to run, but turned to look at him. Ren was busy engaging another group of attackers to prevent them from chasing after his friends.

"GO!" He yelled without looking up. There was a steel in his voice that said that he wasn't taking no for an answer. There was a slight pause, followed by a pitter-patter of footsteps marking their escape.

Now Ren had to face a group of 10 guys who were absolutely pissed at him. "Playing the hero, huh?" One guy snarled nastily. "We'll see how the hero fares after tonight!" Another yelled. They started to crowd around him.

_'Well, I can't help it. Better me than Tofu Boy.'_ He thought to himself. His hand shifted to rest on the hidden _tanto_ that he carried on his upper arm. He hesitated for a split second. A _tanto_ is not like a stick or a bat. It is not meant to be waved around threateningly or to give blunt hits. The only use of a _tanto _is to stab somebody, to spill some blood; and Ren really didn't want to escalate the amount of violence here.

In his moment of wavering, a glint of silver – too shiny to be non-threatening – caught his eye. His reflex training kicked in instantly. Without thinking, he unsheathed the _tanto _and threw it in that direction, resounding in a sharp cry. There was a pause as everyone turned towards the source of the sound. One of the thugs was clutching his right wrist, a familiar _tanto_ embedded in it. Fresh blood was spurting out from his wrist like a fountain.

Ren's blood ran cold. He had simply reacted out of self-preservation. When you train with katana-wielding Yakuza fighters every day, you tend to react aggressively to any hint of a blade.

Everyone stood rooted to their spots as they watched in horror at the stream of blood pouring out from the man's hand. No one noticed a shadowed figure going up to him and landing a chop on his shoulder slowing the flow into a trickle. Ren gulped in fear when he saw the blood flow stopped, but then he looked up to the man's face and realized that he was still alive, albeit very pale. It was then that he noticed the shadowed figure behind the man. So that means… The shadowed figure must have temporarily blocked off the blood circulation to his arm.

Ren's eyes widened slightly. There was only one man whom he knew was skilful enough to do that – Sawada Shin. No, Kuroda Shin now.

The figure spoke, his voice icy. "You have 6 minutes to get him to an emergency ward before the blood starts flowing again. Another 2 minutes after that and he would be drained completely dry."

There was hurried frenzy as the thugs rushed to the aid of their injured member. Just before they left, however, the figure stopped them.

"Wait. I need to take back something more precious than the life of your buddy." He said, going up to them and removing the _tanto_.

Once they were out of sight, he stepped into the light.

"That was a bloody good shot, both literally and figuratively." Shin grinned, tossing the _tanto_ to Ren, who caught it deftly without it being lodged in any part of his anatomy.

Ren looked at him incredulously. He had almost killed someone, and Shin was joking about it?

Shin gestured to the other boy. "How's Yamato?"

Ren hurried to check on Yamato. He seemed generally okay, just a couple of bruised ribs and minor sprains; but he was beaten quite badly. His body was littered with visible patches of discoloured skin as a result of trauma.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to help you." Ren said apologetically.

"Its… alright…" Yamato gasped between short breaths. "You… got… to… the… o-thers…"

Shin was tempted to just carry Yamato bridal-style and be done with it, but he knew that it would hurt his ego too much. So he guessed they had to do it the slow way.

"Come on, Ren, let's get him up." Shin said, slinging Yamato's arm over his shoulder.

"Tha..nks" Yamato tried to say.

"Just shut up till you can breath and talk normally again." Shin told him lightly. So Yamato kept quiet and settled on listening to Ren and Shin's conversation instead.

"How did you know we were here?" Ren asked curiously.

"Honjo told me."

"Oh. That's pretty smart of him." Ren commented, then let out a startled gasp. "Thank God he called you and not Yankumi."

"Nah, he did call Yankumi, I just happened to pick up her phone. I normally wouldn't, but if it's one of you guys then I know there can be nothing good." Shin teased.

Ren smiled. He happened to agree wholeheartedly with that comment. "So does she know we're out here?"

"Yes and no. I can't overrule her when it comes to her students, so I had to tell her what happened; but I might have given her the wrong location."

"Aniki!" Ren scolded playfully. Yamato lifted his head in shock. _Aniki?_

Both Ren and Shin pretended not to notice the movement from their burden. "To be fair, I did tell her that I'll handle it and that she doesn't have to come. So technically she wasn't obligated to go after you guys, wrong address or not." Shin explained.

"Yeah. But you know how she is like! I hope you have a damn good excuse when she finds out."

Shin waved his concern away dismissively. "I'm more or less an expert with handling Yankumi, so don't worry." His expression turned into a frown. "But in the future, it would be a lot more convenient if you guys just called me. Especially if you're going to be throwing _tanto_s around, Ren."

Another wave of shock jolted through Yamato. He was already heavily injured on the ground at that time, so he couldn't see what had happened clearly. All he knew was that one of the thugs were bleeding to death. So that… thing sticking out of his wrist was a _tanto_, and… Ren was the one who threw it! The new revelation was a little disconcerting for Yamato. Was Ren somehow involved with the Yakuza? Was Shin? First _aniki_, then_ tanto_s. He didn't even know that Ren carried weapons! A shiver went up his spine.

Shin decided to take pity on the boy. He could literally taste the waves of fear rolling of him. "Don't worry, Yamato. I'm sure Ren will explain it all to you when you're ready. Until then, just try to rest and get better."

They decided to bring him to Shin's apartment, since it was closest to where they were. Shin bathed Yamato's wounds and started patching him up.

"Go to sleep, we can talk tomorrow." Shin said gently.

Yamato tried to stay awake and eavesdrop on their conversation, but both Shin and Ren were talking in hushed voices, so he couldn't really hear what they were saying. At last, fatigue and pain took over and he drifted off to sleep.


	29. Chapter 29

The first thing that registered in Yamato's mind when he woke up was the soreness. He felt like he had been run over by a bus. No, make that five buses. The next thing was that Ren and Shin were talking in the same hushed voices as the night before. They seemed to be absorbed in an intense discussion.

Since they didn't seem to have noticed that he had woken up, Yamato decided to observe them for a while. Shin looked confident and charismatic as usual; but there was a certain quality of softness in his mannerisms that indicated that he was quite fond of Ren. What surprised Yamato the most, however, was Ren's mannerisms. He had never seen Ren so focused before. His forehead was wrinkled with concentration and his eyes were blazing with determination as he talked to Shin. He seemed to be scribbling something occasionally while they talked, so Yamato concluded that they must be planning something.

He must have been staring too hard, because the next moment he saw Ren's shoulders prick up and turn around.

"Oh, you're awake. How are you feeling?" Ren greeted him cheerfully, coming to poke at one of his bruises.

Yamato slapped his hand away. "Like I was hit by a bus." He grumbled.

Shin grinned as he served him a cup of hot tea. "You look like you got hit by a bus too."

Ren chuckled along while Yamato glared at them both.

"You guys look like you're planning to take over the world." Yamato said half-jokingly, taking a sip of tea.

Ren frowned and pursed his lips, then looked at Shin. It seemed like he wasn't sure what to say. Shin just smiled mischievously, as if there was some hidden joke. Yamato guessed that if he wanted any answers, it would have to come from Shin.

"You can say that, I guess," Shin commented in an offhand manner. "Or rather, I'm the one planning to take over, and Ren is helping me with it."

Yamato did not miss the deliberate omission of 'the world'. So they were actually, literally, planning a takeover; but do not want to disclose what the subject of the takeover was.

"Why Ren?" He asked suspiciously.

Shin was starting to like this kid too. He pretended to be obtuse. "Well, why not? He's smart, tall and handsome…."

"You know what I mean." Yamato said, slightly annoyed.

Shin composed himself. "It's a difficult question, Yamato. To answer that question will require us to delve into many other complicated issues, some of which we are not ready to reveal yet. Suffice to say, I only knew Ren from that time in the boathouse, and I got to know him more after he recovered. Then when I found out that I needed help from someone I trust, I decided to approach him."

Yamato contemplated the answer. It was very vague, but it did give him a general idea of their relationship. A thought suddenly struck him.

"Ano… You guys aren't… together… right?" Yamato asked, blushing slightly.

"No!" Ren yelled loudly, startling him.

"Ren!" Shin rebuked sharply. "It's unbecoming to be so easily provoked. Any sign of weakness you display would be exploited immediately."

"Sumimasen," Ren muttered, then turned to Yamato. "But seriously dude, what the hell?"

"Just checking…" Yamato answered in a small voice.

Shin rose up. "I'm going to get more tea." It was a conversation that Ren needed to explain to his friend personally.

When Shin left, Ren said in a low voice, "He's just a friend. But I also see him more as a brother and a mentor."

Yamato's eyes widened slightly. He understood the implications of Ren's declaration. Being orphaned at a young age, Ren had always thirst for a parental figure. Although he loved his sister very much, it wasn't the same. There wasn't a father figure for him to idolize and imitate. Ren grew up very insecure, simply because he didn't know how to. As a result, he just reacted to everything around him. When his friends started talking rudely, he learnt how to speak rudely as well. When his friends started acting aggressively, he learnt how to start a fight. Ren always adopted a watch and learn attitude. Until now.

Yamato recalled the conversation he overheard between Natsume-sensei, Yankumi and Kaoruko; and Ren's comment about Shin waking him up from his coma. Suddenly, he realised, everything fell into place; including Ren's strange behaviour in the hospital. And this must be also why Ren acts differently nowadays. He's playing by his own rules now, not Kura's or Ichi's or even Yamato's. That meant that psychologically, Ren had made Shin the father figure he always craved. A little weird, Yamato thought, considering Shin's age; but then again not really a bad choice per se.

"Is that why you're helping him?" Yamato probed further.

Ren considered his best friend's question. Did he agree to help Shin because he actually wanted to, or was it out of a sense of obligation?

"Not really…" Ren said. "Although that might have influenced me a little. I guess it's mainly because he trusts in me and my abilities. That's kind of nice for a change, you know."

Yamato nodded in understanding. No one trusts them to do anything. Even their own parents and siblings have doubts about them.

"Regardless," Ren continued. "Even _if _I had agreed for the wrong reasons in the beginning, after trying it out I can honestly say that I have no regrets. I'm learning so much from this experience right now."

"Really? That's great, Ren." Yamato said. He hesitated before continuing. "It's not… bad or anything right?"

Ren pursed his lips. "No… What we're doing is perfectly legitimate… But it may be dangerous."

Yamato arched an eyebrow. He didn't like the sound of that.

Ren hurriedly added. "That's why I'm getting combat training, Yamato. And if the takeover goes well, there shouldn't be any problems."

"Is that where you disappear to every day after school?" Yamato asked. Ren had told them that he was working at a part-time job, but had flatly refused to tell them where or what the job was. He would also sneak away at the least expected times, so none of them had been able to follow him.

Ren nodded.

"I guess… I'm glad you're happy, Ren. That's all that matters."

"Thanks, Yamato. Oh, by the way, none of this gets to Yankumi, alright?"

"No problem, but why Yankumi specifically?"

"It's a bit of a complicated situation, but I assure you everything will be out in the open after graduation. We plan to tell her as soon as possible once I get my hands on that scroll."

The sound of a throat clearing announced Shin's return. He set down a steaming pot of tea in front of Yamato.

"Drink up, this is medicinal herbal tea. It will help with your blood circulation; therefore speeding up the recovery process." Shin told him.

"Thanks." Yamato replied with a smile. And he didn't mean just the tea. _'Thanks for taking care of Ren.' _It was unspoken, but Shin caught it all the same.

"Since you're here Ren, wanna practice for a little bit?" Shin asked. "Yamato, you can rest here or come and watch, if you're interested." Already knowing what the answer was going to be, he added as a word of precaution. "But you'll have to promise to stay on the sidelines and don't interfere."

Yamato's eyes brightened up considerably. "I promise I won't interfere!"


	30. Chapter 30

Shin led them to a warehouse behind the apartment building. Unlike the normal abandoned warehouses, however, this one was clean and well-lit. It resembled a simple gymnasium more than a storage dump. After they had all gotten in, Shin locked the door behind them.

"It's to keep people out." Shin explained after Yamato had shot him a questioning look. "Can't have overly-curious kids venturing inside when our Ren here is throwing _tantos_ around, can we?"

Ren pouted visibly. "Last night was an accident!"

Shin showed Yamato to a corner with some chairs. "Take a sit, and remember not to interfere. Ren can hold his own."

Yamato sat down. His breath hitched as he watched Shin open a leather pouch that he had brought along. Inside the bundle was a neat row of small but sharp, gleaming silver blades. _Tantos_.

"I got the idea from last night, actually. Let's see if we can replicate what you did." Shin said to Ren.

Ren nodded and began to move some dummies

into the centre. Once they were set, he picked up the _tantos _and positioned himself about 2 metres away. He took a deep breath and narrowed his eyes in concentration, then proceeded to throw 5 _tantos_ consecutively.

All five struck and lodged in the dummy – one in the forehead, one in the heart, one in the stomach and one on each wrist.

Both Shin and Yamato gasped in surprise. It was like seeing a professional killer in action.

Ren blushed slightly. "I'm good with darts, and plus this is quite a short distance."

"Okay, try throwing them from 10 metres away." Shin suggested.

Ren nodded, then proceeded to retrieve the _tantos_ and move backwards.

This time, only 2 _tantos_ struck – one quite near the heart, and another in the stomach.

"This time, try aiming at the head or the torso. Forget the wrists." Shin instructed.

Ren threw more _tantos_. All five launched at the torso stuck, but only 2 out of the 5 _tantos_ launched at the head managed to lodge themselves.

Shin nodded in approval. "This is a good start, Ren, continue practising to improve your accuracy. This will be a very useful skill since it can be launched from a distance. Maybe we can ask Kyo-san if you can work with shurikens. Those will be easier to carry around."

As he was speaking, Shin casually picked up a _tanto _from the pouch and threw it in Ren's direction.

Yamato yelled in panic, but as soon as the sound escaped his lips, he saw that Ren had caught the blade between his fingers, effectively stopping it mid-air.

Yamato breathed a sigh of relief. Shin grinned. "See, I told you Ren can hold his own." He turned to face Ren. "But Ren, next time, don't try to be a hero. It's better to dodge than to catch."

"Yes, Aniki." Ren replied dutifully.

"Alright, I think Yamato is feeling a little uncomfortable with the amount of blades flying in the air. So let's try a bare-handed fight today." Shin said, joining Ren in the centre.

Ren nodded and assumed a defensive stance. His hands were curled into a fist as he held them at chest height. His legs were slightly spread, balancing on the balls of his feet.

Shin was the first to launch a kick. He aimed for Ren's knees, but Ren easily moved out of the way.

Yamato felt like he was watching a dance routine, or an extremely well-rehearsed performance. There were punches flying everywhere, but both opponents were dodging every hit effortlessly. Shin's movements were so fast that they seemed almost like a blur; but Ren was able to keep track of them as he turned, ducked and blocked every punch. Ren's attack speed was slower, managing only to throw a punch for every three punches or so from Shin. But then again, Yamato knew that Ren was a defensive fighter. He was never the instigator. He was a damn good fighter, but he almost always fought out of defence. It would be reasonable that he was better at defending than attacking.

After a while, Shin started to add some kicks to the routine. This time Ren stumbled a little. It seems like his height had created a disadvantage. He couldn't see the kicks as easily as the punches. He managed to avoid the kicks to his upper body; but every now and again a kick would land on his shins, hips or knees, causing him to stumble.

Shin noticed Ren's struggle and slowed down the punches, focusing more on the kicks. Without the distraction of the punches, Ren was able to dodge the kicks a lot more effectively. In fact, now he had the greater advantage as his legs were longer; so Shin had to move a lot faster than him to get out of the way. Yamato watched as they continued to trade kicks for a few minutes. Then, suddenly, one of Ren's kicks managed to land on the back of Shin's knees. Shin stumbled a little, but quickly regained his balance. In a flash, his foot was an inch away from Ren's neck.

Ren gave a tiny sulk as he conceded his defeat.

"That was a good kick, Ren, but you haven't gotten the exact spot right. You're not supposed to be aiming for the curve behind my knee, although a hit there will cause most opponents to stumble and fall. What you should aim for is this spot." He pointed to a spot slightly above the shallow depression behind his knee. "This is whether the nerve endings and blood vessels are closest to the surface."

"You should do this to a girl, since they're always complaining about wanting to be swept off their feet." Ren said jokingly.

Shin grinned widely. "I did, once."

Ren shot him a look. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, but only because that was the only way to stop her from attacking me." Shin replied.

Ren knew there was only one girl in the world who would be attacking Shin. "Why?" He asked simply.

"I became Ojiisan's heir."

"Ah." Ren said knowingly. No wonder Shin was so determined to hide his involvement from Yankumi.

"Anyway, I need to train too, so can you help me with it?" Shin asked.

"Sure." Ren replied.

"Try throwing your _tantos_ at me as well, I want to try evading them."

"But Aniki!" Ren started to protest.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Shin said reassuringly.

Yamato was curious. Shin was definitely a lot more skilful than Ren, so why would Ren be so worried about throwing the _tantos_ at him? His question was answered the next moment when Shin tied a blindfold around his eyes.

Yamato watched with his mouth wide open as Ren began to circle Shin, occasionally throwing a punch or a kick at him, all of which Shin deftly avoided. It seems that even though he was blindfolded, Shin knew exactly where Ren was. He did not move much from his spot, but he always turned his body so that he was facing Ren. The moment Ren stopped moving, Shin threw a punch of own. It was so sudden that Ren didn't manage to move in time, resulting in the fist connecting with his jaw.

"Pay attention!" Shin growled. Yamato thought that it was the most ironic scene he has ever seen in his life.

Ren resumed his focus and began sparring with Shin. Yamato realised that Shin had been going easy on Ren earlier on, because now he was going full force. His speed was so inhumanly fast, Yamato felt dizzy watching him. All Ren could do was defend himself. Even with the advantage of sight, he had virtually no opportunity to attack Shin.

Gradually, Shin slowed down a little to allow Ren some space. Grasping the opportunity, Ren retrieved the hidden _tantos _in his sleeves and threw them at Shin, sliding across the floor as he did so; causng the _tantos _to fly at Shin from different directions and at different heights.

Yamato watched in horror as the _tantos_ flew at full-speed towards the blindfolded man. Surely he couldn't avoid that! But to his awe and disbelief, Shin successfully ducked from the higher ones coming from the right, caught the middle level ones from the front between his fingers, then immediately flipped those forwards and used them to deflect the lower ones coming from the left.

Yamato felt himself go weak at the knees. That was the most spectacular fight he had ever seen.

Shin untied his blindfold. "That last move was a good one, Ren."

"Thanks, Aniki." Ren replied proudly.

Shin and Ren collected the _tantos_ and skilfully packed them back into the pouch.

"Ano…" Yamato started. "How many _tantos_ do you usually carry?"

"In the past, just one. I just carried it because it's sort of tradition to carry one at all times. But now that I know what I can do with them, probably three or four." Ren answered.

"How and where do you hide them?" Yamato asked curiously. During the fight with Shin, it took Ren less than a second to retrieve all 5 _tantos_.

Ren looked at Shin questioningly.

"It's up to you. If you trust him then go ahead." Shin said encouragingly.

"It's okay if you prefer not to tell." Yamato said quickly, worried that he had put his friend in a difficult position.

Ren bent down and lifted the cuff of his trousers. There, just above his ankle was a leather strap. It looked like those arm bands people used for their iPods during a workout, except that it was made of thick leather; and, well, held a deadly weapon rather than a music player.

"I just added that before our training session. Usually my _tanto_ is strapped around my arm, just underneath the fold of my sleeves. The strap is adjustable, so you can wear it anywhere you want, as long as it is accessible. Each strap can fit 3 holsters."

"Your _tanto_." Yamato echoed flatly.

Ren realised his slip, but pretended that he didn't know what Yamato was saying. That was why Shin had to retrieve the _tanto_ the night before. It was Ren's _tanto_. It contained the Oedo insignia, as well as a motive that was uniquely his. If it had been found by the authorities, the Oedo clan would have been implicated. Nobody in the clan would sell him out, of course, but they would definitely know who it belonged to based on the motives.

"Alright, I'm hungry. Let's have lunch! Aniki, since you won, it's your treat!" Ren said cheerfully.

"Shouldn't it be the other way round?" Shin grumbled, but relented all the same.

Yamato smiled. They were brothers all right, maybe not in blood, but definitely in bond.


	31. Chapter 31

In a blink of an eye, it was March and graduation was just around the corner. Miraculously, all 30 students in Akadou 3D had managed to survived high school (especially under the constant surveillance of Kyouto Sensei) and received their diplomas successfully. Well, as 'successful' as it can be with 3D anyway. Just 3 days before the graduation ceremony, due to their inability to secure job positions; Kura had led half of their classmates to rebel and ditch school, throwing 3D into a massive upheaval. Ren and Yamato, however, managed to take charge of the situation and; with a lot of threat, guilt-tripping and persuasion, convinced them to come back to school so that everyone can graduate together. Then, just as everyone was making up with each other, they discovered that their junior, Reita, was in trouble with some Ara High seniors. After some grave consideration, everyone had decided that it was their duty as Akadou seniors to help out a junior in need; resulting in all of them going for a 'rescue mission' a mere hour before the graduation ceremony.

To their credit, Ren thought that all his classmates did very well. They had apologized earnestly and requested politely for Reita to be released without resulting to violence. However, despite their best intentions, the Ara High kids were unwilling to give in without a fight. To top it all off, all of 3D had promised Yankumi not to be involved in any more fights until graduation, and were adamant on keeping their promise on the last day of their high school career. Ren and Yamato could only watch helplessly as their classmates, as well as themselves, got beat up one after another. They tried their best to protect the others, but even the two of them could only do so much against a group of 20 without raising their hands.

Luckily, and somewhat predictably by now, Yankumi had come to their rescue once again. Finally, they managed to defeat the Ara High kids and rescue Reita; and somehow made it to the ceremony in time to receive their diplomas, which was nothing short of a divine intervention.

Ren put on a cheerful smile to hide his nervousness as he high-fived and waved goodbye to all his classmates. After the last person left, he saw Yankumi starting to tear up, and smiled to himself. She truly cared for them.

He went up to her and tapped her shoulder lightly.

Yankumi turned around. "Oh Kazama! Didn't you leave with Ogata a while ago?"

"Nah, there's something I need to tell you. Can we talk?" Ren asked, keeping his expressions neutral.

"Oh, what's the problem?" Concern immediately flooded her face.

Ren gave her a tense smile. "Let's go somewhere more private. There is someone else that will be joining us."

Yankumi felt a little mystified, but simply nodded in assent. She followed Ren as he led her to a familiar apartment complex. Initially, she didn't think too much of it, since it may just be a coincidence; but when they stopped on the 7th floor, she began to feel a sense of foreboding.

"Kazama, is Shin joining us?" Yanjumi asked tentatively.

"Well, since this is his apartment, it should be more appropriate to say that we are joining him. But technicalities aside, yes, he will be joining us." Ren answered.

Yankumi looked at him strangely. "Since when did you talk like that, Kazama?"

"I beg your pardon?" Ren looked at her in confusion.

"You know, intelligent, well-mannered, matured…"

"Are you saying that I sounded stupid, ill-mannered and immature before?" He teased good-naturedly.

"Well, not really… Maybe… But the point is, you sound a lot better. I mean it as a compliment." Yankumi explained, feeling slightly flustered. She suspected that Shin must have had a hand in this.

"Thank you, Yankumi." Ren said genuinely.

They reached Shin's apartment. To her surprise, Ren took out a key from his pocket and opened the door. "Please come in." He said politely.

_'What…?' _Yankumi thought in confusion. _"Why does Kazama has a key to Shin's apartment? Is he living here? Oh my God, Kazama is living with Shin! No, wait, Shin lives in the Oedo house now. Did Kazama run away from home? No, Kaoruko would have said something to me if that was the case.'_

Suddenly, a panicked thought struck her. _'They are dating, and this must be their love nest!'_ She thought in horror. Her mind began to imagine Shin and Ren snuggling and getting lovey-dovey with each other, while hiding in Shin's apartment.

Suddenly, a painful flick was delivered to her forehead. "Stop having all those dirty thoughts, Kumiko." A deep voice said, although there was a trace of amusement in his tone.

Yankumi turned around and felt her breath hitched slightly. Shin was standing just inches away from her. His dark eyes were watching her intently, as if he was trying to read her mind. _'Damn, he is becoming too handsome for his good._' Kumiko found herself thinking, before mentally slapping herself. _'Kumiko, he's your former student; plus he's a gay man!' _She chastised herself.

Shin watched her amusedly. He cleared his throat to get her attention. "I know what you're thinking of, you know."

Yankumi blanched in horror. "Do you?!"

"Yes, and you're mistaken. Ren and I aren't dating."

"Oh." Yankumi breathed a sigh of relief for two reasons. Firstly, because her two former students weren't romantically involved with each other; and secondly, Shin wasn't gay. _'Wait, what?' _Her mind screamed at her. _'How does the second reason concern you?!_'

"Although… He's pretty cute…" Shin said slowly, trying to gauge her reaction. Her eyebrows shot up and a devastated look flitted briefly across her face. So she was slightly interested in him, after all. Shin found this progress to be particularly fascinating, but first he had to concentrate on the task at hand.

"Anyway, Kumiko, we need to tell you something." Shin said, leading her to the couch. "Come, make yourself at home. You usually barge in so easily, I'm surprised that you're acting so awkward now."

"Ah…" Yankumi gasped. "I'm just… surprised."

Shin smiled at her. Yankumi felt the surrounding temperature rise, and noticed that it was quite hard for her to concentrate on what he was saying.

Yankumi forced herself to pay attention to Shin. "…ceremony will be held in a few days…" Shin was saying. "And we wanted you to know that Ren would be attending the ceremony too, so that you won't be surprised."

"What? Why?" Yankumi was confused. No outsiders were allowed at the ceremony. It was strictly by named-invitation only. Even she had to ask for permission to attend the ceremony.

Shin just stared back at her with a blank expression. It would be easier if she figured it out herself.

Yankumi tried to solve the problem. _'Why would Ren be at the ceremony? Most probably because Shin wants him to. And why would Shin want Ren to be at the ceremony?' _Then she recalled a conversation she overheard between Ojiisan and Tetsu. _"I was surprised. I thought it would be you for sure..." "No, I don't know who the Shatei is going to be. Just that he's an outsider…" _

She shot her best 'Ojou' glare at them. Ren flinched visibly, but Shin was unperturbed._ 'This is getting ridiculous,'_ she thought. _'He's not afraid of me at all.'_ Yankumi used to be able to scare anyone with a single glance, except for Ojiisan; until Shin came along. But back to the issue at hand…

"SAWADA SHIN!" She yelled.

Shin calmly took a sip of tea. "It's Kuroda now, remember?"

Something about his tone and mannerisms made Yankumi recall their last fight. It was the same scenario. She was losing her temper, and Shin was acting as cool as a cucumber. It was even over a similar issue. She wasn't stupid enough to go through all of that again. It would make her look like a fool.

She forced herself to calm down. "What do have to say for yourself?" Her voice was even, but it barely concealed the anger bubbling at the surface.

"I think it's a good opportunity for Ren. It's a challenging position, but very well-respected. He will learn how to act in a position of authority, as well as how to manage people and relationships."

"He needs to pursue his own future." Yankumi said between gritted teeth.

"I'm not stopping him." Shin said. "The position is only temporary, depending on how much time I need to get the clan in order. At most it will be three years; because any longer than that, the clan would have fallen apart. Moreover, if Ojiisan remains healthy, I don't plan to take over for another 3 to 5 years. So between now and then, Ren will be free to pursue any education or career path he wants, with the full support of the Oedo family."

"You're placing him in danger from rebels and our enemy clans."

"Yes, but at the same time, I'm putting him under the sworn protection of the 3,000 members of the clan, as well as our numerous allies." Shin countered readily.

Yankumi remained silent as she weighed the arguments. She hated it when Shin was right.

"Why Ren?" That was the main problem, she thought. If it were anyone else but her students, Yankumi wouldn't really care who Shin chose as his Shatei.

"Like I said, I think it would be a good learning curve for him. In addition, I trust him like my own brother." Shin said honestly.

Ren looked at Shin. It was the first time Shin had verbally acknowledged him as his brother. Warmth flooded his heart.

"Thanks, Aniki." He whispered quietly.

Yankumi watched the exchange uneasily. Before she could respond, however, a shrilly ringtone disrupted the tense atmosphere. She quickly took out her phone, intending to turn it off; but stopped short when she saw the caller ID.

Honjo Kengo. This can't be good.

"Mushi mushi." She answered.

"Yankumi! I'm sorry to disturb you, but I can't seem to get Shin or Ren!" He said.

"It's okay. They're with me. What's wrong?" Yankumi asked.

"Ano… In that case, can you pass me to Ren first?" Honjo asked. Their leaders, Ren and Yamato, had issued strict orders. All troubles were to be reported first to Ren, followed by Shin, then only Yankumi as a last resort.

Yankumi was puzzled, but did as he asked.

"Yes?" Ren answered the phone. "This is a bad time, Honjo…" He trailed off, before arching his eyebrows. "What…? Those bastards… We'll be there. Wait for us. Don't do anything stupid." He ended the call.

He looked at the two adults. "Reita is in trouble again. And worse, it seems like the Ara High kids got some biker gang to back them up."

Shin nodded. "We'll continue this conversation later. Let's go."

Yankumi stood up. "You guys don't have to go. I'm Reita's homeroom teacher. It's my responsibility to rescue him."

Shin arched an eyebrow at her. "Kumiko, these aren't just high school kids. Did you hear what Ren said? There's a biker gang. Biker. Gang. Bi-ker. G.A.N.G."

She glared at him. "I heard him just fine. And I can handle them."

Ren didn't even spare any of them a look as he pulled on his shoes. "Yankumi, this is not the time to be stubborn. You know both of us well enough to know that we'll be going, regardless of what you say. The faster you can come to terms with that, the faster we'll be able to get this mess sorted and rescue Reita. Or even better, you can work with us."

Yankumi shot a look of disdain at Shin, whom she was sure was responsible for Ren's newfound wilfulness; but all she got in return was a satisfied smirk.


	32. Chapter 32

They rushed to the location Honjo had told Ren they were hiding, but didn't find any of the students. Ren cursed softly under his breath. _'Idiots, they must have gone in.'_

They ran towards an old shack about 100 metres away. Nearing the entrance, Shin held out his hand to stop them.

"There's around 30 kids in there, I can't tell which of them are from Akadou or Ara High. They are all radiating a lot of fear and anguish, so something must have gone wrong. There are around 15 adults, probably the bikers, all armed with weapons." He told them. Yankumi wondered how he knew that, but didn't open her mouth to ask.

They nodded in understanding and started to approach the shack more cautiously.

Peeking through the doorway, they saw, in horror, that Reita had been held hostage by one of the bikers. The biker's left arm was holding Reita in a tight choke; whereas his right hand was holding a gun pointed straight at Reita's temple.

Since none of Akadou kids were fighting back, it was obvious that Reita's life was being threatened against them. However, most of them looked like they were at breaking point.

Yankumi frowned. Reita was too far away. Even with Shin's speed and stealth, it would be difficult to get there without being seen. And if they show themselves, they won't be able to fight back while Reita's safety is under jeopardy. For once, Yankumi was at a lost on what to do.

She turned to look at Shin, hoping that he had a better plan. However, his attention was wholly focused on Ren. She watched as Shin gave Ren a deliberate nod, tilting his head in Reita's direction.

Ren hesitated for a split second, before tightening his jaw with determination. She did not even have time to shout before Ren had extracted a _tanto_ and threw it across the room.

An agonised yell came from inside the shack. The biker's right hand, which was previously holding the gun, now had a tanto sticking out of its back. The pain and shock had not only caused him to drop the gun, but also allowed Reita to struggle free of his grasp.

Upon seeing that, Yankumi, Shin and Ren immediately leapt into action. They began attacking the bikers, pulling them off the badly beaten Akadou students. The initial instigators, the Ara High students, just stood cowering in a corner. They knew that the situation had gone out of control the moment the bikers pulled out their guns.

The trio lashed out full strength against the bikers. Ren's classmates watched in awe as he fought skilfully alongside Yankumi and Shin. Every punch, elbow, knee or kick the trio threw were precise and on target, meant to immobilize and cripple. All the attacks launched by the bikers were dodged effortlessly. Any metal or wooden bars raised against them were seized and thrown away like matchsticks. They didn't even blink when some bikers pulled out their guns; they simply responded by kicking them out of the way. Each of the three had a different fighting style. Yankumi had the greatest strength, while Shin had the greatest speed. And Ren… Well, to be honest Ren was no match for their strength or speed; but then again the mere fact that he could fight so well amazed all of them.

Everyone was so focused on watching the fight that they did not notice one of the fallen bikers retrieving a gun from the floor and aiming it at Shin. Reita caught the movement at the last possible moment and yelled. "Look out!"

Quick as a flash, there was a slight movement from Ren; and the biker had dropped the gun, a _tanto _buried in his hand.

His classmates gasped in shock. '_Was that Ren's doing?'_ They didn't know it was a _tanto_, of course, they simply assumed that it was some kind of knife. But they were shocked all the same. When the first _tanto_ struck, they had assumed that it came from Shin or Yankumi. _'How did Ren learn how to throw knives? Or more importantly, does Ren carry knives with him all the time?'_ Everyone had thought that Ren was the quiet one, while Yamato was the violent one; but to think that Ren carried knives with him… They shuddered collectively.

By the time they regained the ability to speak, Yankumi, Shin and Ren had defeated all the bikers. As usual, Yankumi launched into a tirade at the bikers about how it was cowardly to attack a bunch of defenceless students with deadly weapons; and proceeded to lecture the Ara High students about how they almost had innocent blood on their hands just because they couldn't handle a bruised ego.

The 3D students chose to tune her out. It wasn't like they hadn't heard the speech ten thousand times anyway. There was something more important that they were missing out. They watched silently as Ren stood up, brushed the dirt off his clothes, and then crossed the room to retrieve the knives. He stopped in front of the first biker, who was whimpering pitifully at his injured hand. Without any warning, Ren twisted the _tanto_ slightly and pulled it out. The biker gave another scream in pain. Ren frowned at him slightly. "I have to do that, or your blood will come spurting out when I remove the _tanto. _While I don't really care about you losing a little more blood, I don't want to get my _gakuran_ stained on my last day of school." He then proceeded to do the same to the other guy.

He inspected both _tantos_ carefully. They were bloodied, but otherwise fine. He huffed in annoyance before wiping the blood off on one of the bikers' clothes. "Geez." A few people who were near him heard him mutter. "Thanks to you bastards I'll have to sharpen them again."

_'Again?' _Everyone wondered except for Yamato, who had already witnessed the _tanto_-throwing scene before.

Shin approached them. "Are you guys alright? Any broken bones or severe injuries?"

Everyone began to inspect their own injuries. There were some cracked ribs, as well as quite few broken noses. The worst injury was a broken shinbone and a fractured hipbone, but other than that they were in relatively good shape.

Tucking his _tantos _out of sight, Ren resumed his usual jovial character. Taking a look at all of them, he laughed aloud. "I can hardly recognise any of you! All your faces are so swollen and bruised!" He teased playfully.

"Shut up!" A few people growled at him.

"When did you learn to fight like that, Ren?" Ichi asked carefully. After all, he had been Ren's 'sidekick' for the past 3 years, and he had never known him to be so skilful.

Ren shot him a dark look, causing Ichi to shuffle uncomfortably.

"Just recently." He answered shortly.

"How?" Kura asked. Ren noticed that the only ones who dared to look him in the eyes were his two previous 'sidekicks'. Even Yamato's gang, Honjo and Kamiya, looked a little torn between curiosity and fear; despite having been close friends with him for the past half a year. They kept glancing at Yamato, as if trying to gauge his response. Yamato, on the other hand, was pretending to be absorbed with Yankumi's lecture.

Ren pursed his lips. Telling them about Kyo-san would invariably lead to more questions, such as the Yakuza and the Oedo clan. While he didn't mind them knowing about his impending position as Shatei, knowing too much about the Yakuza might place them in additional danger. Moreover, most of his classmates still didn't know about Yankumi's background.

"He's training with me." Shin offered as an explanation.

"Why?" Honjo finally gathered the nerve to ask; probably out of envy rather than bravery.

"It's a hobby of mine. And Ren's my godbrother." Shin said matter-of-factly, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Godbrother?!" Everyone echoed in surprise.

_'Good, at least now they're all distracted.'_ Ren thought thankfully.

For once, Yankumi intervened at the right time. "Alright you guys, time to go home! The injured ones need medical attention!"

They all grumbled slightly, but began to move all the same.

Yamato came up behind Ren. "You've improved tremendously." He said quietly.

Ren broke into a grin. "Thanks."

"Do I get to know what you're up to now? You said after graduation."

"No, I said after I tell Yankumi." Ren corrected him. "And we were mid-conversation when Honjo called me, so I need to go back to that. Maybe tonight or tomorrow, alright?"

"Alright." Yamato agreed, then turned to look at Shin and Yankumi. "Thanks for helping us out."

* * *

They walked in silence back to Shin's apartment. Yankumi was obviously deep in thought, so Shin and Ren didn't want to disturb her.

Back in the apartment, Yankumi started to collect her thoughts. "Who taught you how to fight, Kazama?"

"Kyo-san." He answered.

Her eyebrow shot up in surprise, but then her face broke into a smile. "He's amazing, isn't he? He taught me too, when I was little." She said fondly.

"Solar plexus." Ren recited with a straight face.

All of them – Yankumi, Shin and Ren – laughed in unison. Apparently it had been drilled into their heads at some point or another too.

Yankumi smiled. It felt great to laugh and reminisce like this with Shin and Kazama, even if the topic and circumstances were less than conventional.

"But Ren came up with the _tanto_ trick all by himself though." Shin boasted proudly.

Ren blushed a little. "It was an accident…" He mumbled.

"Oh, how so?" Yankumi asked, her curiosity piqued. She had to admit that she was very impressed with Ren's skill and accuracy; despite the nagging worry that one of her 'babies' had been 'playing with knives'.

"One day, I was involved in a fight when I saw a glint of silver about 3 feet away. At that time, I was already struggling with the odds of 10 to 1 and very worried about Yamato. So without thinking, I threw my _tanto_. It just happened to strike the attacker quite accurately."

"That's an understatement. He struck him in the wrist, Kumiko. It was a fatal shot." Shin looked at Ren approvingly.

Yankumi couldn't help but smile. Shin sounded like a proud father boasting about his son... except that the so-called 'achievement' was a lot more morbid than usual. But that's how Yakuza fathers would react, she guessed. She remembered Ojiisan's look of pride when she managed to land a proper punch on Kyo-san for the first time.

She sighed in defeat. "I've gotta hand it to you, Shin. You should have become a lawyer; you can convince anyone about anything!"

Shin laughed. "That's because the truth is very convincing in itself, Kumiko. I merely lined up the facts for you to see."

She smiled at him. "Take good care of Kazama, Shin."

He nodded. "I will, don't worry."

* * *

"That was relatively painless." Ren said after Yankumi had left.

"Yeah. I'm quite surprised that we didn't have to go through a fight."

"Well, technically, we did." Ren said cheekily.

Shin rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean!"

"Well, maybe her energy was spent after that, so she didn't want to fight you anymore." Ren suggested.

Shin laughed. "No way! Actually, now that she knows the truth, you can come over the Oedo house any time you want. In fact, come on Saturday evenings, that's when Ojou works out. Then you can see for yourself what Ojou is capable of. Plus you can stay for dinner afterwards."

Ren nodded happily. He has been looking forward to meet Shin's family since he told him about them.

* * *

**A/N: As you may have observed, by now Shin is quite Yakuza-ish in character. It's a little OOC, but I think that it's necessary for him to undergo that kind of psychological transformation to be a proper Yakuza boss. Personally, I absolutely love a bad-ass, blood-shedding (for justifiable reasons), cold-blooded (when warranted by circumstances) Shin. **


	33. Chapter 33

Shin eventually decided that Ren should just stay at the Oedo house until the ceremony. Since Ren didn't have school anymore, this arrangement would spare both of them the trouble of having to go across town to meet up with each other. In addition, it also provided an excellent opportunity for the Oedo family to know Ren better before the inauguration ceremony.

Kaoruko had been more than happy for Ren to spend time with Shin. She had been quite suspicious initially when Shin told her that Ren's living expenses and further education would be supported by his family; but Shin had managed to convince her that it was 100% legal and that Ren would be paying it back by working in their family business for 3 years. He also told her that Ren was welcome to stay with his family any time from now onwards, so she needn't worry about him anymore.

Shin sat with the rest of the family as they watched Ren's training. Everyone had been most impressed at his _tanto_ throwing skills. Kyo-san had introduced different types of shurikens to Ren, all of which he mastered skilfully; but in the end Ren had concluded that he preferred the more deadly _tantos_, much to Shin's delight.

Ren had integrated into the Oedo family easily. He was intelligent and well-mannered in the way he conducted himself. When presented to Ojiisan, he had met his eyes and answered confidently. When presented to the rest of the family, he had memorised their names and positions to perfection. Shin beamed proudly. His Shatei was quickly becoming quite an invaluable asset.

Kyo-san signalled to Ren to take a break, so he bowed and took his leave. He smiled at the sight of the audience lounging on the patio. They were quickly becoming his pseudo-family as well. Ren never felt happier. He grinned mischievously when he saw his Aniki lost in thoughts. As subtly as possible, he removed a _tanto_ and threw it at him. Shin didn't seem to respond at first, but at the last possible moment he casually turned to look at Tetsu, allowing the _tanto_ to whizz pass him and lodge itself in the wooden pillar.

He shot a lazy glance at Ren. "Oldest trick in the book. You need to get more creative, Ren."

Kuroda watched fondly as Ren gave Shin a wide grin. It was fun to have young people around. It livened up the house, and their presence also mellowed Kumiko a little. She was less serious and less prone to anger. Especially since the two young men were not the least afraid of teasing her.

Yankumi, too, was observing 'her boys' fondly. It seemed like Shin had provided Kazama with exactly what he needed. A family and a mentor. She had to admit that Shin had done a good job. Even though most of it can be attributed to Kazama's natural talent, Shin was the one who had brought out that talent. Kazama was turning into a very intelligent young man, very much like Shin actually.

"Ojiisan," Shin spoke. "I was wondering if it would be possible for Ren to use the Kuroda name as an alias in the Yakuza."

Kuroda looked at him. "That is not a problem, of course. But why?"

"At the moment, Ren doesn't have any plans to stay in the Yakuza after his term as Shatei. Consequently I was hoping to create two separate identities for him, to enable him to mingle with the outside world without fear of being associated with the Yakuza."

"Aniki…" Ren opened his mouth to say.

Shin smiled at him. "I know, I told you that there's nothing shameful about being in the Yakuza. All of us agree with that sentiment; but sadly, that's not how the outside world thinks. Moreover, you're still young, so you will be attending university and searching for a job. I don't want your future to be jeopardized because of us."

Yankumi nodded. "As much as it pains me to admit, Shin is right. Look at me Kazama, I've been working for 5 years now, but I still have to keep my family background hidden to keep my job."

"Actually, that may also give you additional benefits." Wakamatsu added. "By being recognised as a Kuroda, you'll be taken more seriously in the Yakuza."

"Hey, that rhymes!" Minoru exclaimed excitedly.

Tetsu slapped his bald head. "Idiot. This is not a time for jokes!"

Everyone chuckled slightly. Trust Minoru to provide comedic relief in such a serious discussion.

Shin looked at Ren. "The decision is yours, Ren. After all, it will be your identity."

Ren crocked his head. Now that he thought about it, it wasn't such a bad idea. Furthermore, by dropping the name 'Kazama', it would help protect his sister in case he got into trouble. "Very well, I'll take on the alias if you don't mind, Aniki and Kuroda-san."

Kuroda looked at him sternly. "There is one condition you'll have to adhere to in order to take up the Kuroda name." He broke into a twinkling smile. "You'll have to call me Ojiisan."

Ren smiled at him in return. "Wakarimashita, Ojiisan."

Shin looked at Ren fondly. At first, they were only brothers in bond. Now, they are brothers in name. And after the ceremony, and they will be brothers in blood.

He addressed Yankumi. "Kumiko, you'll have to get used to calling him Ren. The allias is not going to be very effective if you go around calling him 'Kazama' at the top of your lungs."

Yankumi glared at him. "I don't go around calling people's names at the top of my lungs."

"Really?" Shin feigned confusion. "Ren, how many times has she yelled your name at the top of her lungs?"

Ren started counting on his fingers. One finger, two fingers, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Ren looked up exasperatedly. "I'm out of fingers! But yeah, definitely more than ten times. And I've only started counting from the time I moved here."

Shin shot Yankumi a satisfied smirk.

"Fine, Shin and Ren." She huffed irritatedly.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Another character from the anime will be introduced… Uncle Tenkai! For those that don't know him, he's the Kumichou of Tenkai Group (Episode 5 of the anime if you're interested). He's a fat, clumsy, funny old man that Yankumi calls 'uncle'. He's also extremely fond of her. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters from the drama or the anime or the manga. Cheers.**

Ren exhaled nervously as he fumbled with the cords on his _juban_. He was currently getting dressed in Shin's room for the inauguration ceremony. He stole a glance at Shin out of the corner of his eyes. Shin was already putting on the last piece of his ensemble, i.e. the _haori_; but even his actions were slightly tenser than usual. There was a tinge of edginess that accompanied his movements today. It was the first time that Ren had seen Shin look anything other than completely calm and confident. It made him seem almost human. Almost.

Ren examined himself in the mirror. His fringe has been trimmed, so only a small speck of the bleached blond hair remained at the tip of his fringe. His body was much firmer and stouter, a testimony to the rigorous training that he had undergone. The past three months seemed to have flown pass in a blur for Ren. What with the pressure of exams, graduation, combat training, Yakuza knowledge training, and not to mention the constant scrapes and messes his friends were getting into – he was absolutely drained. He had never pushed himself so hard before in his entire life. But then again, Shin was always there for him. He helped him with his studies and training; and stayed up with him until late at night to finish his exam revision. He also bailed them out of trouble more times than Ren can count.

He caught sight of the cords dangling unsightly and sighed. He had never learned how to manage these things. Being orphaned at a young age meant that he and his sister were neither able to afford a proper kimono, nor have many (if at all) formal events to attend.

Shin must have sensed his struggle, because a moment later he came up to Ren and began to work on the cords wordlessly. He chuckled in amusement when he saw the hastily draped _juban_ and the messy knots. "I'm sorry Ren, but I'm going to have to strip you down and redress you."

Ren blushed with embarrassment. He felt like an ignorant toddler waiting to be dressed by a parent. Shin let out a laugh. "It's okay; maybe this will take my mind off the ceremony for a while."

Shin proceeded to teach Ren how to put on a kimono step-by-step; starting with the _hakama _(pants), then _juban _(undergarments), followed by the _nagajuban_ (outer robe) and _datejima_ (sash). It was only after all those layers that the kimono was actually worn. Afterwards, the obi is added to the outfit; before finishing with the _haori_ (jacket) and a pair of _zori _(slippers)_. _

"There, all done." Shin announced. He eyed Ren critically to make sure that not a single crease was visible on his kimono, and that not a single item was out of place.

Shin frowned slightly. "Ren, am I forgetting something?"

Ren shook his head. "I've worn everything you set out for me." He gestured to the empty clothes hanger.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something… But I've double and triple-checked both our outfits and nothing seems to be out of place." Shin paced around irritatedly, trying to force himself to remember.

Ren shuffled nervously. Shin's pacing was making him feel uncomfortable too. Out of habit whenever he felt nervous, he brushed his fingers across his upper arm. Immediately, he knew what they were missing. He started to sort out the clothes they were wearing before changing into their kimonos. Soon he extracted two deadly-looking _tantos_, each with the Oedo clan insignia. The first one was golden from hilt to tip with an elaborately carved handle; while the second one was entirely midnight black in colour, and with just as elaborate carvings on it. He threw the golden _tanto _at his Aniki's back.

Even in his nervous condition, Shin instinctively turned around to catch the _tanto_. Relief immediately flooded his face the moment his hand came into contact with the _tanto_. It was kind of strange, Ren thought, the amount of comfort they derived from a simple blade. But that was what made them part of the Yakuza. It was their lucky charm, their sense of security.

They both tucked the _tanto_ away securely. Finally, they were ready.

Kumiko smiled graciously as she welcomed the guests into the Oedo house meeting room. The sitting in the room has been arranged into a U-shape for the ceremony. The right arm of the 'U' was reserved for the Kumichous and/or representatives from allied clans; whereas the left arm was occupied by members of the Oedo clan itself. Everyone, including herself, were dressed in formal Yakuza outfits. The Oedo family members, which consist of Wakamatsu, Makoto, Tetsu and Minoru, wore dark blue kimonos with the characters 'Oedo-ikka' displayed clearly on their lapels, and a huge Oedo family insignia on their backs. The Division Leaders, on the other hand, wore black and white kimonos with two small insignias on their chests. Henchmen who were yet to earn an Oedo clan kimono either dressed in a plain black kimono or a western suit.

She greeted everyone good-naturedly, paying extra attention to the Kumichous from other clans. For safety reasons, only the Kumichous from allied clans were invited for the inauguration ceremony. Uncle Tenkai from Tenkai Group, as usual, was bubbling excitedly about how much she has grown and how beautiful she looked. She smiled at him appreciatively. He was slightly slow-witted and easily-excited at times; but he was a good man and a good leader.

"Kumiko! What a shame that you are not taking over the clan!" Uncle Tenkai exclaimed dramatically. "This is dreadful, absolutely dreadful!"

"Don't worry, Uncle Tenkai," Kumiko answered. "Ojiisan's new heir is much more capable than me."

"But still!" Uncle Tenkai lamented. He was a distant cousin of Kuroda, and extremely fond of Kumiko. He simply refused to believe that there was anyone 'more suitable' than his little princess to take on the helm of Yondaime.

As soon as everyone had settled into their seats and the saké has been served, Kuroda started his speech.

"Fellow Kumichous, Division Leaders and clan members; thank you very much for making time to join us today. I hope that you will find the Oedo family's hospitality adequately comfortable throughout your time here. As you all know, I have gathered all of you today to celebrate a proud and joyous occasion – not just the inauguration of my heir – but also to celebrate the bright future of the Oedo clan. I say this with great conviction because I am confident that my heir, whom I will present in a while, will lead the Oedo clan to greater heights and grander successes than any of his predecessors. Therefore, I sincerely hope that in the days to come, you will open up your heart to him just as you have to me; and that at the end of it all, you will deem him worthy of your loyalty. Let me introduce to you – my heir apparent and Yondaime of the Oedo clan – Kuroda Shin!"

The door behind Ojiisan slid open to reveal Shin and Ren, both looking absolutely formidable. There wasn't a single trace of nervousness in their eyes. In fact, they gave off an unmistakable aura of confidence. Shin was wearing a black kimono with a dark silver obi, and a majestic red lion embroided across the back of his _haori_. Ren, on the other hand, wore a dark silver kimono with a black obi. The silver material of his kimono shimmered slightly with every move, accentuating the fluidity and gracefulness of his movements. On his _haori_ was a fierce white tiger standing on all fours, looking ready to pounce. Shin projected an air of grandeur and authority; whereas Ren projected an air of strength and stability. Kumiko was impressed. Both their kimonos have captured their essence and their positions perfectly.

Kumiko noticed that the longer she stared at them – especially Shin – the more she felt light-headed and dizzy. She was beginning to wonder what was wrong with her surroundings when she realised that she had forgotten to breathe.

Shin knelt before the audience and bowed his head. "Hajimemashite. My name is Kuroda Shin. I hope to be recognised hereafter." He paused and lifted his head before continuing. "This is my Shatei, Kuroda Ren."

Ren mirrored Shin's actions and bowed deeply. "Hajimemashite. My name is Kuroda Ren. I hope to be recognised hereafter."

Ojiisan beamed proudly at them. "Come, sit." He gestured to his side. Both of them complied dutifully.

He raised his sakazuki towards Shin. "With this, I bless you with wisdom and health. May your reign be peaceful and long-enduring."

Shin bowed his head and raised his sakazuki in response, and then drank the saké. Ren immediately refilled the sakazuki.

Next, Uncle Tenkai raised his sakazuki. "With this, I bless you with riches and wealth. May your reign be overflowing with abundance." Kumiko stole a look at Uncle Tenkai's solemn expression. It looked like his first impression of Shin had completely changed his mind about Shin's alleged unsuitability.

Shin responded in the same manner as he had to Ojiisan, consuming the saké swiftly and respectfully.

The other Kumichous present followed suit with their sakazukis.

"With this, I bless you with strength and perseverance. May your enemies be crushed and their ashes be scattered to the wind."

"With this, I bless you with pride and honour. May your reign be an upstanding testimony to the Yakuza."

"With this, I bless you with faith and confidence. May your reign be righteous and true to yourself."

"With this, I bless you with courage and fortitude. May your reign be powerful and invincible."

"With this, I bless you with loyalty and devotion. May your reign be fruitful and your numbers multiply."

One by one they passed on their blessings and well-wishes. Shin accepted them all politely.

Once the Kumichous were done, Wakamatsu led the rest of the leaders and henchmen of the Oedo clan to raise their sakazukis to him. "Young Master, with this we pledge to you our body, mind and soul. We swear to you our eternal loyalty until the last drop of our blood runs dry. We dedicate to you our lives until we breathe our dying breath."

Shin nodded slightly as he raised his sakazuki. "Thank you."

Ren refilled Shin's sakazuki for the umpteenth time, marvelling at how much saké his Aniki could take. Shin had not even lose his concentration by a tiny speck.

This time, it was Ren's turn. He extracted his _tanto_ and made a small cut on his thumb, allowing a drop of blood to drip into a small golden ceremonial chalice filled with saké. "Aniki, this is my blood, which I pledge to you and you alone. I promise to uphold and defend your name with all my might for as long as you need me. From this moment onwards until your reign prevails, I will have no other master. May the gods bear witness to my pledge."

Shin nodded solemnly. He too, cut his finger and added one drop of blood into the chalice. "I accept your pledge. In return, with my blood I swear protection to you on behalf of the Oedo clan. May the gods bear witness to my pledge."

Both of them took turns drinking from the cup. When it got to him, Ren realised that Shin had drank most of it; so he only had to drink the last sip and pretended that he was drinking half the chalice's contents. Shin was trying to help him as he had only turned 18 recently and was still learning how to handle saké, especially the high-grade saké they use for formal ceremonies. Even the three tiny drops of saké burned his throat insanely and Ren had to fight to keep his expressions steady.

Kuroda reached out behind him and took out two long items that were securely wrapped in fabric.

"Kuroda Shin, Kuroda Ren." Kuroda called.

"Hee." They answered, kneeling in front of him.

He unwrapped the first bundle; revealing a shiny, golden katana with a beautifully carved handle. A perfect match to Shin's _tanto_. Half-hidden among the complicated motive on the hilt was a dragon and a lion, representing both Kuroda and Shin. Holding it out to Shin, he said, "I present this blade to you, may it stay by your side this day on until the end of your life."

"Thank you, Ojiisan." Shin replied, accepting the katana with reverence. The inauguration katana was more than just a pretty blade. It was his personal battle sword, as well as a symbol of his reign.

The second bundle opened to reveal a magnificent katana as black as night itself, which he offered to Ren. "May this blade bring you victory for as long as you desire."

"Thank you, Ojiisan." Ren answered as he took the katana.

Kuroda gestured to Shin to give his speech. Shin gave a firm nod. "Ojiisan, allied Kumichous, Division Leaders and fellow members, once again thank you for attending this ceremony. I would like to especially thank the Kumichous present for their generous blessings and well-wishes. I will strive to achieve all the hopes and dreams you have for me; and I hope that you will stay as allies with us to the end to see them come to fruition. Lastly, both my Shatei and I promise that the transition of power will be a peaceful and strife-free process. Thank you in advance for your support and for having faith in us. I look forward to learning from all of you in the days to come."

A wave of applause resounded at the end of Shin's speech. Kumiko marvelled silently to herself. Even with such a simple speech, Shin knew perfectly well how to balance just enough confidence with just enough humility. A small part of her still worried about his safety, but deep inside she knew that Ojiisan was right – Shin was born to be a leader. The Oedo clan was fortunate to have him.

* * *

**A/N: I know that legal drinking age in Japan is 20, but let's just pretend it's 18 because that would be the age Ren finishes high school. **

**Sorry for the late-ish update, hope you enjoyed this chapter! :) **


	35. Chapter 35

"Ren! I think Ichi is in trouble!" Kura's panicked voice came through the phone.

"What happened?" Ren asked hurriedly.

"I'm not sure. He didn't come to work today, so I went to his apartment after work, but he's not at home!"

Ren sighed. "That doesn't mean he's in trouble, Kura…"

"You know how he's like, Ren. Ichi would never disappear without notice; he has always been the most responsible one among us all!" Kura argued.

Ren had to agree with the sentiment. It was quite out of character for Ichi to pull a stunt like this. Ichi was a lot like him, calm and level-headed; while Kura was a lot like Yamato, violent and quick-tempered. "Well, you're the closest to Ichi nowadays, so you should know best. Did anything happen recently that would put him in danger?"

Kura thought for a while. "Not really, work has been going okay… But I haven't seen him outside of work for quite some time…"

"Why? I thought you hung out with him most of the time?"

"Yeah, but Ichi's got a night job now. So he's busy most of the time."

Ren frowned. He didn't know that. "Really? When did this happen?"

"Just about 2 weeks ago. He's working as a bartender's apprentice, I believe." Kura said.

Ren couldn't help feeling slightly guilty. Since the inauguration ceremony a month ago, he had been preoccupied with the clan's activities. During the day, he would be busy practicing his combat skills, in addition to Yakuza law lessons three times a week. Then, from evening to late at night, he would be accompanying Shin making his rounds to each division to meet with the leaders, as well as to learn the ropes of the various businesses. Ren never knew that the Yakuza, or in this case the Oedo clan, controlled so many businesses until now. And more impressively, most of them were legal. Shin had told him that the Oedo clan's principle was to stick to legitimate businesses as much as possible.

_"It's true that most of them are used for money laundering," Shin said. "That's a fact we cannot change. What we can control is how we launder that money. We can choose to bluff our way through; or we can choose to make an honest living out of it. It is these decisions that set us apart from the other clans." _

Ren couldn't agree more. Seeing the Yakuza world through Shin's eyes was quite an eye-opening experience. In Shin's opinion, nothing was black or white; just different shades of grey. Everything was fair game, as long as you honoured the Code – Justice and Duty.

"Hello? Ren? Are you still there?" Kura's persistent voice jolted him back to the present.

"Ah, sorry. What were you saying? Oh yeah, Ichi's bartending job." Ren looked at his watch. "It's nearly 5 o' clock, maybe he left early for his night job?"

"Maybe…" Kura still sounded sceptical.

"Why don't I meet up with you, and we'll go visit him at work?" Ren suggested.

"Hmm. Alright then. I'll meet you at the Jigu town hall in an hour." Kura said, hanging up.

Ren frowned slightly at that last bit of knowledge. There was an ongoing turf war between them and the Kakita group in the Jigu area. He can only hope to God that nothing will go wrong.

* * *

_'I should have known better.' _Ren found himself thinking afterwards.

They had not been able to find Ichi at the bar either. The owner of the bar told them that 5 of his employees, including Ichi, had not turned up for work today. He suspected that it was the work of the Kakita group, since he had refused to pay protection fees to them last month.

"But I already paid the Oedo group, I can't afford to pay both sides!"He confided to Ren, not knowing of Ren's affiliation with the aforementioned group. Ren didn't deem it necessary to inform him either.

"Did you tell the Kakita group that?" Ren asked.

"Yes, but they refused to listen. If anything, I think it made them angrier." The owner said.

Kura was beside himself with worry. "Ren, what do we do now? The Kakita group is part of the Yakuza, we can't possibly face them!"

Ren was only half-listening. _'Those bastards. How can they drag the katagi into the turf war?' _He seethed internally. _'This is going too far… But Aniki is not here… What do I do?'_

"Come, Kura. I have a contact nearby; maybe he will have some information on Ichi." Ren said, leading the way to Crown, the neighbourhood cinema. Kura followed Ren as he strode purposefully through a cordoned off area and into the management office, all the while wondering why none of the security personnel had tried to stop them.

Ren walked straight into the Director's office without knocking on the door. Kura tugged at his shirt nervously. "Ren, are you sure it's okay to barge in like this?" He whispered.

Ren ignored him. He was raising an eyebrow at the sight of the Director busy making out with his secretary behind his desk. Turning to look in that direction, Kura let out a loud gasp, alerting the Director to their presence.

The Director immediately sprang free from the woman and hurriedly tried to straighten his clothes.

"Shatei-san! I'm so sorry! I didn't know you would be dropping by!" He said, apologizing profusely to Ren.

Ren shot him an amused look. "No, I should be the one who's sorry. I've intruded your office without notice."

"No, no, not a problem at all. How can I help you today, Shatei-san?"

Ren took a glance at the woman. "You're dismissed." He said curtly. To Kura's surprise, she just bowed meekly and left without a word.

Ren turned his attention back to the Director. "Kawamura-san, how's the war going?"

Kawamura's expression turned grave. "Not good, I'm afraid. We're actually considering pulling out of it. Those rascals are starting to involve the _katagi_ in the war, you see. They have been harassing _katagis_ who are supporting us, or have paid protection fees to us."

Ren nodded. "I've heard. I'm afraid one of my friends may have been taken by them."

"Really? In that case, then we must fight! Don't worry, Shatei-san, we'll get them back! Nishi," He barked into his intercom. "Ready the men!"

"Wait," Ren said. Kawamura looked at him expectantly. "If you charge in now, the _katagi _will be in danger. We gotta get them out first."

"How do we do that without a confrontation, Shatei-san?" Kawamura asked curiously, although not rudely.

Ren thought for a while. "Do you know where they might be holding them?"

"No, but I may be able to find out." Kawamura answered. He pressed his intercom. "Suki, track Hyuuga down and ask him to come see me immediately."

"Yes, boss." Suki answered. Both Ren and Kura recognised Suki's voice as the woman who just left the office a few minutes ago.

"Who's that?" Ren asked. "Hyuuga, I mean."

"Just an informant. He's not involved with us in any way, but he tends to get really useful information because of his job."

"How does he come across so much information?" Ren asked.

"He works as a helper at the hostess club next to the Kakita Group headquarters. Helps the hostesses with their clothes and make-up and stuff you see – lucky guy – so he gets to listen to all the gossip and bitching about their clients, who are mostly from the Kakita Group."

"Why is he helping us then?" Ren asked suspiciously.

"He's one of Ojou's former students, I think. Ojou asked us to keep an eye out for him when he first started work, because he was being targeted by some gangsters hired by his previous employer who was bent on revenge. Eventually we became friends, and he would pass us snippets of information he overhears at work. Dead useful, I tell you."

_'Yankumi's student.'_ Ren realised with a small grin. That was a very valuable spy indeed.

Suki was back on the intercom. "Boss, Hyuuga is here." Kawamura gave Ren a questioning look, as if seeking for consent. Ren gave a brief nod.

"Alright, send him in." Kawamura ordered.

A young man in his twenties entered the room. "Kawamura-san." He greeted politely.

Kawamura waved him forward. "This is our underboss, Kuroda Ren. You can address him as Shatei-san."

Kura, who had been quietly observing the exchange so far, stifled a gasp. From the conversation earlier, he had suspected that Ren was somehow involved with the Yakuza, but to hear that he was the underboss came as an immense shock. And since when did he change his name?!

"Shatei-san." Hyuuga gave a slight bow in greeting.

"Just call me Ren, since you're not part of the clan, and my senpai to boot." Ren said lightly.

"Oh, are you from Kurogin?" There was a weary tone in Hyuuga's voice. Ren assumed that Hyuuga didn't like his former school very much.

Ren shook his head. "No, I'm not. I'm from Akadou. But we shared the same homeroom teacher, so I believe you qualify as my senpai. Since she's probably the only person who had taught us anything useful, the name of the school doesn't really matter."

Hyuuga nodded in agreement, his expression less guarded this time. "You are right, Ren. So how can I help you guys today?"

"Hyuuga, have you heard the rumours?" Kawamura asked.

"About them detaining civilians? Yes, I am afraid I have. In fact, I was on my way to see you when Suki called me. I believe there's a total of 12 people in their hold now." Hyuuga answered worriedly.

"12!" Ren gasped. 12 was a big number. It would not be easy to get them all to safety without being noticed.

"Yes. One of the guys was boasting to a hostess about it." Disgust was clearly etched on his face.

"Do you know where they are held?" Ren asked.

"Not exactly, but I know that it must be quite near our place; because one guy came in and complained loudly about how it had took him 15 minutes just to get to our place because of the 'stupid road blocks'." Hyuuga explained. "By normal standards, 15 minutes is not that long of a travel time to be upset about; so it probably means that the journey usually would have taken much less than that. My best guess is within a 3-5 minutes radius."

"Shatei-san," Kawamura interjected. "If it's so close to the hostess club, then it's most likely Warehouse 13. It's the only place that has been left empty in that vicinity."

Ren looked at Kawamura. "Are you sure about this?"

Kawamura nodded. "That's the centre of the red-light district. Properties are in high demand at all times, so any property that is out of business or appears to be unused will immediately attract plenty of inquiries. No one in their right mind would fathom keeping illegal captives there. Warehouse 13 is an exception because of its rather dark history as well as its unlucky number – it has been long since abandoned."

Ren nodded slowly, deep in thought. "Kawamura-san, how strong is this division's connection to the local police force?"

"Not very strong. Because of the constant tug-of-war between us and Kakita group, we have not been able to establish a secure base here." Kawamura said regretfully.

"Any favours you can call in?" Ren was grasping at straws now.

"None that I can recall off the top of my head, Shatei-san. I'm sorry."

Ren cursed internally. His plan wouldn't work then.

"Ano…" Hyuuga spoke up. "Ren, I know a friend who works in the police force, but he's just a rookie."

"Doesn't matter. Can you convince him to help us?" Ren asked.

"If you don't mind, can you tell me what you are you planning to have him do?" Hyuuga asked timidly.

Ren exhaled sharply. Hyuuga was testing his patience, but he understood his concern. After all, he was Yankumi's student as well. She had taught them to always protect their friends.

"Nothing dangerous, I assure you. Since you mentioned that there's already a road block ongoing, I was hoping to extend it to right in front of Warehouse 13, just to irritate them. You see, if my men approached them directly for a confrontation, they would surely use the captives as hostages; but if they thought that they were just going to scare off some rookie police, they would not bring the captives out, as that might attract even more trouble." Ren explained. "If that works, then hopefully the captives will be left unguarded, or at least with less men guarding them."

Hyuuga nodded in response. "Alright, let me make a call." He took out his cell phone. "Hey Ryu, listen, I need a favour… No, no, I'm fine… Apparently one of Yankumi's students is in trouble… No, you don't have to get involved, just act as a decoy… Yes, I know you need to lay low, but this is important… No, Yankumi isn't here, but another student of hers is here… Alright, alright, thanks bro, I owe you one." Hyuuga concluded his conversation.

"My friend says that he will help."

* * *

**A/N: Anyone excited about Ryu's appearance? I know I am! Hehehehehe :) **


	36. Chapter 36

As they made their way towards Warehouse 13, Kura couldn't control himself any longer.

"Ren." He called out.

Ren slowed down his footsteps, but did not turn back to look at Kura. He knew what was coming.

"Ren, are you involved with the Yakuza?" Kura asked for confirmation.

"I guess that was a little too obvious, huh?"

"Why? What the hell are you thinking? Does Yankumi know?" Kura asked. Underboss or not, he didn't like the idea of his friend being involved in such a dangerous world.

"She knows, Kura. In fact, she's our Ojou, the current boss' granddaughter." Ren replied softly.

"Ojou?!" Kura gasped. Ren simply nodded.

"Did she ask you to take on the job then?" Kura was getting uncomfortable. What else did Yankumi hide from them? And to think that all of them trusted her wholeheartedly!

"No, in fact I had to keep it a secret from her until graduation. Before you ask, the reason I didn't tell you guys was to not put you guys in danger. I'm sure you know that. You saw how we fought that day after graduation right? That's the bare minimum we need to know in order to protect ourselves. I know you're worried about my safety, Kura, but I'll be fine. There are thousands of men like Kawamura-san watching my back. It's you guys I'm worried about. So I would feel better if you guys choose not to know too much." Ren told him gently.

Kura nodded slowly, still trying to process all the information. "Okay, but one last thing… About your name…"

Ren laughed lightly. "Oh, don't worry about that. It's sort of like a nickname. We didn't want my real name to be known, you see, so I took up my Aniki's family name. That way, even if anyone tries to target me, they will be misled for quite some time, which is more than enough time for us to neutralize the threat."

Kura gulped nervously. '_Neutralize the threat?!' _

* * *

Hyuuga's friend, Odagiri Ryu, turned out to be an attractive, lanky guy. Ren thought he looked more like a runway model than a rookie cop.

"Are you Ren? I'm Ryu. Nice to meet you." Ryu greeted cheerfully.

"Ah, yes I am." Ren answered. "This is my friend and former classmate, Kura." He introduced.

Ryu gave Kura a smile and a slight nod. "So, how can I help you guys?"

"If you don't mind, is it possible for you to extend the roadblock to the road outside Warehouse 13? Make a lot of noise to attract their attention; then when they come out to chase you away, just act dumb and insist on putting out the road block no matter what. Basically cause a scene so that they'll be distracted for as long as possible. I'll station some of my men to hide nearby in case they get violent, so you won't be in danger." Ren explained.

Ryu did not miss Ren's comment on _'my men'_, but decided to let it pass. "All right. I can do that. And don't worry about me; just concentrate on rescuing the captives. I'll be fine."

Ren smiled. "Thanks a lot, senpai."

* * *

"Kura," Ren instructed. "Stay with Nishi-san outside. And if a fight breaks out, make sure both Ryu and you stay out of it."

"But…" Kura started to protest.

"No, Kura, I know you want to help Ichi, but this is highly dangerous. I don't want to risk any more people than strictly necessary." Ren said sternly. "And I don't need you to add to my already long list of worries."

Kura sulked but promised to comply.

Ren, Kawamura and three of his best men moved to hide behind some crates near the warehouse entrance. Once they were securely in position, Ryu started his performance. He noisily dragged several road barriers, making sure they scraped against the road every 5 seconds or so. Predictably, a few gangsters came out to investigate the noise.

"Hey kiddo, what are you doing here?" One man asked.

Ryu looked at them innocently. "I've been ordered to put out a road block here."

The man cursed loudly. "No, absolutely not! We need to use this road. I suggest you take your road block elsewhere, kiddo."

Ryu acted stupid just as he was told. "But misters… My chief said that it's compulsory… We're doing some very important road work tonight you see…"

Another man grabbed Ryu's uniform collar roughly. "Didn't you hear the man? Get out of here before you get hurt!" He said, raising his voice.

Ryu blinked at him in fake confusion. "But I need to put out the road block before I can leave here."

The gangsters were getting irritated. "NOW LOOK HERE…" One of them started to yell loudly.

"Hey, what's the commotion?" The rest of the gangsters had come out to check.

"Nothing, just some stupid cop trying to put out a road block. But Oyasan is coming later tonight, so we can't have the road sealed off!" The first gangster explained.

As predicted, the rest of the gangsters began to crowd around Ryu to try to intimidate him. Ren and his men slipped undetected into the warehouse.

_'This is easier than expected,' _Ren thought, looking at the unguarded captives. _'I thought they would at least leave a few men behind.'_

"We're going to rescue you," He whispered to them in a low voice. "so don't make any sound, all right? And don't try to leave before my lead, or we'll all be caught."

Once he was sure that they understood, he signalled his men to start untying the captives.

"Ren!" A familiar voice whispered. Ichi. Ren heaved a sigh of relief. He looked his friend once-over. Ichi seemed healthy, just a little tired and dirty; but that much was to be expected. At least they hadn't hurt the _katagi_.

"Shhhh. Talk later." Ren commanded.

Ren looked around the warehouse. His initial observations were accurate. The only way out is through the entrance they came in – which would be too conspicuous for 12 people to go through, even with Ryu's excellent performance. There is no choice then, they would have to keep the _katagi_ in here while they fight the Kakita group outside. The only thing they can do is to put as much distance as possible between the Kakita group and the _katagi. _He spotted a rusty container at one corner of the warehouse. He opened the door quietly and peered inside. It was a little dark and dirty, but it was empty, which suited him fine. He signalled to the _katagi_ to approach him.

"Okay, I'm gonna need you guys to trust me, all right? There's no way we can escape right under their noses right now, so you guys need to hide in here until I give you the clear. Don't come out, no matter what you hear. I'll come get you when the coast is clear, do you understand?"

A few people nodded uncertainly. The rest of them just looked a little weary.

Ren sighed. He can only hope that they cooperate. "Ichi, you're in charge, okay?"

Ichi gripped his shoulder. "What are you doing, Ren? You can't fight these people!" He whispered worriedly.

"It's okay, Ichi, I've got a plan." He lied. "Just stay hidden until I come get you, okay? Don't let anybody come out."

Ichi frowned, but made his way into the container. The others followed his lead.

Ren closed the door gently behind them. Turning back to face the men, he gave a deliberate nod.

Kawamura took out his phone and speed-dialled a number. It was time to attack.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: There is mention of Tanukibara-kaichou (anime episode 5). Basically the kaichou is sort of like the president of the Yakuza – he is not involved with the day-to-day operations of individual clans, but he is sort of like the mediator/judge/counsellor where there is an inter-clan conflict. He oversees the relationships between clans in the Yakuza and make sure that the clans adhere to the rules of the Yakuza, namely the Code. **

**_**Katagi _****– Yakuza term for non-yakuza people, i.e. civilians **

**Redundant disclaimer: I don't own Gokusen.**

* * *

Outside, Ryu's delay tactics were being exhausted. The playing dumb card was losing its effectiveness. They were ready to pounce on him, he knew. He decided to change gears. "I'm sorry misters," He said sternly, holding up his walkie talkie. "If you continue to prevent me from carrying out my duties, I'm going to have to call it in."

The gangsters hesitated for a while. They weren't afraid of confronting the police, but if the police find the captives inside the warehouse... That might cause a whole lot of additional trouble.

At that moment, Kawamura's second-in-command, Nishi walked up to the group with a handful of men. At the sight of them, all the Kakita gangsters immediately shifted into fighting positions.

Nishi gave them a big smile. "My, my, what good reflexes you all have!" He said cheerfully.

He turned to Ryu, pretending not to know him. "Now kid, I've got word from your supervisor that you can get off duty ahead of schedule today, so hop along."

Ryu feigned surprise and excitement at the news. "Is that so? That's wonderful! All right, bye everyone!" He waved and left happily.

The Kakita gangsters looked at his departing figure in disbelief. _'Was that idiot for real?'_

"Now, Tarou," Nishi addressed the Kakita clan's Division Leader. "Does Kakita-kumichou know what you've done this time?"

"It's none of your business." The gangster named Tarou spat at him. "You and your puppies have 3 seconds to leave before I put a bullet into that empty space you call a brain."

Nishi casually pulled out a cigarette and a henchman stepped forward to light it. He gave a slow puff and turned his attention back to Tarou. "This coming from a guy who can't fight his own battles? Well forgive me if I can't bring myself to believe a threat coming from a coward."

"Who are you calling a coward!" Tarou growled dangerously.

Nishi tutted at him disapprovingly. "Does involving the _katagi _in a Yakuza turf war ring a bell to you? Even worse, these are people that you're supposed to protect! With such dishonourable tactics, so what if you win the turf war? Do you think the _katagi_ will ever respect you?" Nishi paused to let the message sink in before dropping the ultimatum. "In fact, Tarou, I have it on good authority that Tanukibara-kaichou is quite furious with your actions. You might want to surrender and beg forgiveness before this gets any worse."

Tarou shifted uncomfortably. It is true that he had headed this capture operation without consulting the boss, but he was quite sure that Nishi was just bluffing, or so he hoped. Plus, it would be too embarrassing to give up now!

He narrowed his eyes at Nishi. "Oh really? Well, forgive **me** for not believing **you**. Maybe if Kawamura had come personally instead of sending his guard dog, I would have considered your 'advice' a little more seriously. But alas, it seems like he's the one that is too cowardly to show up. Did he ask you to come and admit defeat to us?"

Nishi smiled sweetly at him. "Ah, our great leader is here of course. After all, you know he doesn't like to miss any action. Anyway, since you've chosen to persist with your mistake, we won't be holding back any longer." He threw the cigarette butt to the ground.

Tarou made a move to throw a punch, but Nishi caught his arm and twisted it behind his back. Following their lead, the men from both sides started to engage each other in a vicious fight. Ryu and Kura, who were hiding behind a truck some distance away, watched in horror as blood started to splatter in every direction. Knives of all sizes were drawn as the men slashed and stabbed their opponents without mercy. There were audible cracks as trained fists met the bones and joints.

A few men tried to run into the warehouse, perhaps with the idea to use the captives as hostages or human-shields, but were immediately faced with five intimidating figures guarding the doorway. It was only then that the Kakita gangsters realised that they were trapped. Nishi and his men were advancing from the front and sides, not allowing anyone to escape; whereas Ren and his men stood guard at the warehouse entrance behind them.

Ren stood watching the fight, only moving occasionally to retaliate when one of their opponents got too close to him. As leaders, it was their duty to abstain from fighting unless absolutely necessary. The rationale is that the clan leaders are too precious to lose in a common brawl; so unless the situation was dire, they were expected to keep their hands clean. The fight has been pretty even so far, Ren noted. A few of the Oedo henchmen had sustained some injuries, but the group was still going strong as a whole.

He kept his face passive, so as to not display any sign of weakness; but inside he was squirming uncomfortably. It wasn't the blood or the violence that bothered him, since he had been trained to be immune to it all; but the fact that this is the first time blood was being spilled under his command. In the pressure of the moment, he had not have time to consult Aniki or Ojiisan.

Ren focused on the fight in front of him. The Oedo group was gaining an upper hand, but some members of the Kakita group were drawing out their guns. They must be getting desperate if they were going to risk firing a gun so close to town where people can hear them.

At the sight of the guns, the Oedo group members moved swiftly to take cover. Although the Oedo henchmen also carried similar weapons, the Kakita group were known for their shooting skills; so it would be foolish to remain in their firing range. Ren and Kawamura too, immediately took cover behind the doorway.

* * *

Inside the dark container, Ichi and the captives panicked as they heard a series of gunshots being fired. What was happening out there?

"They've decided to end the turf war." An old man said softly from his corner.

"Who?" Ichi asked. Being a newbie in this area, he did not know their history or problems. He didn't even know why he and his co-workers were being captured; but as they were gagged upon arrival, he had not been able to ask them.

"The Kakita clan and the Oedo clan." A woman's voice answered. "It has been going on for a couple of months now."

"I hope they resolve it once and for all," Ichi's co-worker said. "I don't really care who wins."

"I would prefer the Oedo clan to win, I think. My sister's shop is in the Shiki district, another area under their control. She says that everyone is free to do their businesses peacefully, and the Oedo clan actually protects them from external disturbances. And when the earthquake happened last year, they even helped distribute food and water to the community. The Kakita clan had been nothing but trouble since they came here." She said.

"I guess," His co-worker conceded. "I don't know much about the Oedo clan, but at least they haven't tried to detain me."

"By the way, who was that tall guy who came to rescue us?" A young woman asked Ichi. "He seems to know you."

"Uh, he was my high school classmate. One of our class ringleaders, in fact." Ichi said proudly.

"It seems really violent out there; do you think he's okay?" She asked worriedly.

Ichi frowned. He had been quite worried since Ren showed up today. He knew Ren was a skilful fighter from that incident after graduation, but these people were Yakuza, dammit!

"He'll be fine." He said, not sure if he was trying to reassure the young woman or himself.

* * *

Oblivious to all the speculation about him, Ren was watching the gunfight intently from a window next to the door. None of them saw Tarou creeping into the warehouse.

Ren cursed internally when he felt a gun barrel against the back of his head. Nevertheless, he tried to play it cool. "Ah, I'm afraid you've got the wrong guy. You must be looking for Kawamura-san."

"Oh no," Tarou gave an evil smirk. "You can't fool me. I may not know who you are, but you've abstained from the fight. And that idiot Kawamura has been shadowing you the entire night, so you must be more important than him. Now stand up." He commanded, digging the gun barrel further into Ren's head.

"Shatei-san!" Kawamura gasped when he saw Ren stand up with a gun pointed to the back of his head.

Tarou celebrated gleefully at the revelation. _'He's their Shatei! The victory definitely belongs to the Kakita group now!'_

He barked at Kawamura. "Drop all your weapons and surrender."

Ren tried to shake his head at Kawamura to say no, but Kawamura had already dropped his gun. Ignoring the dangerous crossfire, Kawamura proceeded to step out of the warehouse. "Stop! Drop your guns and surrender." He commanded his division firmly.

The Oedo henchmen frowned slightly, but complied meekly with their leader's orders. Slowly, they threw their weapons away and emerged with their hands held up. Seeing that their opponents were surrendering, the Kakita clan stop firing, but continued to train their guns on them.

Tarou pushed Ren out into their midst.

All of the men from the Oedo clan immediately paled in horror. Tarou laughed loudly. "Oh, this is priceless! Are you guys seeing this? Look at their faces!" A resulting guffaw broke out from his men.

Tarou smirked in satisfaction. "If your faces are drained of blood just by seeing a gun pointed at your Shatei, I wonder how would you react if I buried a bullet in his head? Or we can start slow, maybe a couple of slugs in his legs or shoulders to begin with?" He chuckled at them. "Now, that would be very interesting indeed…."

**_BANG!_**

His words were cut off by a loud gunshot. Everyone froze as they watched Ren and Tarou. Nobody moved for a few seconds – which felt like hours – until Ren blinked once. Then they watched as the following sequence played, as if in slow motion – Tarou dropped his gun, clutched his right hand, and upon seeing the shooter's identity, slumped heavily onto the ground.

Everyone shifted their attention to the shooter. It was the last person they would have expected, but also the only person who could have gotten such an accurate shot from such a great distance. Kakita-kumichou.

"Oyasan!" Tarou whispered softly.

His boss, Kakita, walked up to him. "You have disgraced our clan, Tarou."

"But…" Tarou tried to argue.

"Tarou," Kakita interrupted. "I'll have you know that I have promised Tanukibara-kaichou to take full responsibility for this incident. Now, do you have anything to say?"

Tarou's eyes widened as the implication set in. "No…" He breathed.

Kakita turned to address Ren. "Kuroda-sama, I sincerely apologize for the threat on your life. If it had not been for my indiscretion and lack of oversight, you would not have been in such a situation."

"No, Kakita-sama, it was my fault for not being vigilant in the first place. Everything is fair in love and war after all." Ren said lightly.

"Thank you for your understanding, Kuroda-sama. However, as a sign of our apology, to you and the entire Oedo division in Jigu; the Kakita clan would cede all claims on the Jigu area."

Ren nodded. "That would be most acceptable, Kakita-sama."

"And as punishment for breaking the Code, we would also hand over Tarou and his men to the Oedo clan to be dealt with as you think fit." Kakita offered.

Ren considered the proposition. Tarou's offence was breaking the Code, i.e. involving the _katagi_, not the threat on his life; so there was no actual need for Kakita to surrender Jigu to them just for the threat on his life. To take Jigu as well as Tarou and his men would be considered double punishment in Ren's books.

"With all due respect, Kakita-sama, we did not come to seek retribution today, but merely to free the _katagi_. Therefore, I would treat the loss of Jigu to be a sufficient punishment for the Kakita clan. However, if you do not deem this to be sufficient, then please carry out any additional punishment on our behalf." Ren said politely.

Kakita looked conflicted. On one hand, he was sorely tempted to accept Ren's offer; but on the other hand, he knew that it was definitely not enough to please Tanukibara-kaichou. Tarou had committed a very serious breach of the Code and the kaichou was absolutely furious, to put it mildly. Internally, Kakita was lamenting his luck, or rather his lack thereof. He had scoffed when he heard that the Oedo clan's Yondaime and Shatei were 'mere babies'; but after meeting the Shatei he was more than willing to revise his opinion. Trust the Oedo clan to recruit such intelligent, disciplined and capable young men while he is stuck with the likes of Tarou! Not to mention, now **his** own hide was on the line because that imbecilic moron!

"In that case, would Kuroda-sama be agreeable to an additional punishment on Tarou alone?" Kakita asked.

Ren would have preferred not to inflict any punishment at all, but he understood Kakita's dilemma. When Kakita agreed to take full responsibility for the incident, it meant that the _kaichou_ entrusted him to act on his behalf to resolve the matter. Therefore, if the _kaichou_ deemed that the culprits were not sufficiently punished, Kakita would be personally subject to additional punishment; which he was sure the man would want to avoid. "Of course, please proceed."

"Tarou!" Kakita summoned in his loudest voice.

Tarou crawled on his knees and knelt before his oyasan.

"Be grateful that Kuroda-sama is sparing your life." Kakita said gravely.

"Th…Thank you, Ku…Kuroda…sama…" Tarou stuttered so pitifully that Ren felt tremendously sorry for him, despite everything that he has done.

Kakita looked slightly pained as well, but toughened himself up. It was either Tarou or himself. "Offer up your hand!" He commanded.

Trembling, Tarou slowly stretched out his right hand, which was still bleeding from the gunshot, palms facing down. Kakita unsheathed his katana that was previously concealed under his jacket. "Because of your insolence, you have brought shame and embarrassment to our clan, as well as to the Yakuza. Because of your foolishness, you have caused suffering to the innocent and those who fight for them. Because of your recklessness, you have broken the Code of Honour you swore to uphold. Now prepare to pay with the blood that you've sworn to the clan!"

Ren fought to not look away as the katana swung down and completely detached Tarou's little finger. The resulting scream made everyone's blood run cold, including the group hiding in the container, and the duo hiding behind the truck. Even Ren had to concentrate on breathing evenly.

Kakita took out a large handkerchief and picked up the severed appendage. Wrapping it tightly, he offered it to Ren. "With that, I hope that all remaining enmity between our clans is dissolved."

"Yes, so be it. Thank you, Kakita-sama." Ren accepted the small bundle calmly without betraying any of the disgust he felt.

Kakita gathered his men to help Tarou up and left. Once they were out of sight, Kawamura and his men all fell onto their knees in front of Ren to beg for forgiveness.

"Shatei-san, we are truly sorry for putting you in such danger. It was our neglect that almost caused you harm. Please see fit to punish us accordingly." Kawamura said pleadingly.

Ren shook his head. "Firstly, it was nobody's fault but mine. Secondly, there has been enough punishment for tonight." He thrust the handkerchief bundle at Kawamura. "Neither I nor Aniki have any use for that, offer it to Oyasan, or keep it to yourself for all I care. Now, attend to the injured and bring back the rest safely. I've got to run." Ren stalked away swiftly. His stoic mask was falling, so he knew that he had to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Hee." Kawamura replied. The rest of the Oedo henchmen looked at each other uncertainly, before slowly raising to their feet.

Ren went straight to open the container door. "Is everyone okay?"

"Kazama-san! You're okay!" A young woman shrieked.

Ren stared at her confusedly. "Umm… Yes… I guess?"

"Oh, I asked your friend for your name. I wanted to know the name of my hero, after all!" She purred flirtingly.

"Ah, I see. Well, it's good to see that all of you are safe and unharmed. I'm afraid that I need to leave now, so can everyone make it home okay?" He asked.

Everyone nodded slowly. They still had a million questions, especially regarding the chilling scream at the end, but no one was brave enough to speak up. They simply said their thanks to Ren and left.

"Ichi, are you alright?" He asked his friend, eying him speculatively.

"Yeah. Thanks a lot, Ren, but what happened out here?" Ichi asked.

"Come on, let's go for dinner. I'm starving." Ren said lightly. Ichi was never one to push, so he just agreed and followed Ren.


	38. Chapter 38

Except for Kura asking Ichi if he was okay and introducing Ryu to him; the four of them walked in silence to Kuma's ramen shop. Ren was being exceptionally quiet, but the others gave him the space he needed.

Once sitted, Ren started to observe Kura and Ryu. They were both behaving a little tense, and Ren knew that it wasn't just because they were new to each other.

"Are you guys okay?" He asked softly. "Mentally I mean. I'm sorry you guys had to witness something so traumatising." His expression was full of sorrow and guilt.

They were startled._ 'To think that he is worried about us!'_ They both thought that he would be the most affected among them all.

Ryu was still thinking of a response, so Kura spoke up first. "It was a little crazy, but… I think we'll be okay. We're more worried about you, Ren…"

Ryu nodded in agreement. "We'll be okay once we had some time to digest it all… But you… How are you feeling?"

Ichi looked at the three of them curiously but kept quiet. It didn't sound like something they would want to describe to him, at least not now. So he chose to eat his noodles quietly.

Ren took a deep breath. "I don't know… I mean, none of it came as a shock to me, even the last part. But I guess knowing about it and witnessing it is two different things all together. And the hardest part was to maintain a professional appearance all the time." He paused, taking a bite of his chashu.

"But…" He reflected. "All things considered, I guess I'm okay. I feel a little uncomfortable, but I'm not traumatized or anything."_ 'Hmm,'_ he thought,_ 'voicing my feelings is quite therapeutic after all.'_

Ichi, who did not have any traumatising experience compared to the other three, made a conscious effort to grin at Ren. "So, which clan won the turf war?" He asked, trying to change the topic; blissfully unaware that it was _still_ the same topic.

"We did." Ren answered automatically.

"You…?" Ichi trailed off questioningly.

Ren sighed. He had forgotten that Ichi doesn't know yet. _'I might as well. He deserves to know, especially after tonight's events.' _

He gave Ichi a small, mischievous smile. "My clan – the Oedo clan –" he emphasized, "won."

Ichi continued to look at him strangely. Kura and Ryu decided to help both of them out by subtly filling in the blanks.

"Actually, Ren, how did you attain such a high position at such a young age?" Ryu asked curiously.

"Umm… I'm not really the boss or anything. They don't actually owe any allegiance to me. I'm not even an inducted member of the Oedo clan." He told them.

Kura cocked his head in confusion. "But earlier, Kawamura-san referred to you as the underboss."

"Yeah, and they seem to really respect you." Ryu added.

Ren shrugged. "I guess." He answered shortly.

They stared at him as he slurped down his ramen, still waiting for a proper answer.

Ren felt like he was being watched, so he looked up – and saw three pairs of eyes staring expectantly at him. Their facial expressions were so identical that he burst out laughing.

He took a cursory glance around the shop to make sure that no one else was in the vicinity. "Fine. If you really want to know, I'm kind of like the incoming boss' assistant. So when he takes over, I will become second-in-command."

Ichi thought for a while, trying to fit all the pieces together in his head. "But Ren, there's no leaving the Yakuza once you join. Is this going to be your career path for the rest of your life then?"

Ren choked slightly. "Ichi, I don't think the Yakuza qualifies as a 'career path' per se. But to answer your question, it is not. My position is a temporary one; so I'm free to pursue other paths before I start on the job, and I'm free to leave as soon as it ends. In fact, I'm going to university next fall."

They nodded approvingly.

"But…" Ren continued, talking more to himself than to them. "I'm considering making it permanent."

Everyone gasped. "Are you crazy?" Kura asked. "You'll get yourself killed!"

Ren grinned widely. "That's part of the thrill, isn't it? You get to live like you're dying."

"I'm not so sure about staying permanently, Ren; but you carried yourself really well earlier this evening. If I didn't already know that the Oedo clan belongs to Yankumi's family, I would have thought that you were born and raised as their Young Master." Ryu said.

"Thanks," Ren said sincerely. "That means a lot to me."

"Umm, Ren, can I ask you a question?" Kura asked nervously.

Ren arched an eyebrow. "You already did, but you can ask another. Since I seem to be on an answering rampage now, we might as well get it all over with."

Kura mumbled something under his breath, but nobody could hear what he said.

"Huh?"

Kura cleared his throat and spoke a little louder. "I said, why did the other boss… you know…" He pointed at his little finger.

Ren looked at him confusedly. "Didn't you hear Kakita-san give a whole flowery speech about how Tarou shamed the clan and broke the Code et cetera et cetera?"

"I don't think that's what he means, Ren." Ryu clarified. "I think he meant why the little finger?"

"Ah." Ren replied understandingly. "This is based on tradition. You see," He slipped out a _tanto _into his hand. "This is how you would hold a katana." He demonstrated, holding the _tanto_ handle as if he was wielding a katana. "Because of the length of the katana, it is the little finger that provides the greatest amount of control. So when someone loses their little finger, their grip will be weaker and more unstable. Consequently, they would be weaker fighters, and become more reliant on the clan's protection. In short, they will never be able to become a leader; or become independent enough to leave the clan for another clan." Ren explained patiently.

Kura nodded slowly.

Ryu, on the other hand, was eying the _tanto_ in disbelief. "Wait a second, how did that appear?"

Ren grinned and opened his hands. "What do you mean?" His hands were empty.

"Wait, now where did it go? I swear you didn't even move! I didn't see you take it out earlier either!" Ryu exclaimed.

Ren grinned cheekily. "I can't tell you, you're a cop!"

Ryu sulked visibly.

"Actually, senpai, now that I think about it, you don't strike me as the average policeman." Ren commented. "You're too relaxed about everything."

"Oh, I didn't choose cadet training out of interest. I really didn't know what I want to do after graduation, so my dad pressured me into cadet training. Two years later and voila, here I am." He concluded grimly.

"You don't seem too excited about it." Kura said.

Ryu shrugged. "I'm not, but I don't know what else I want to do."

"Why don't you try your hand at some other jobs?" Ichi asked. "I'm working both as a mechanic and a bartender. I'm thinking of working as a barista too if I get the chance."

"I can't," Ryu said dejectedly. "My father is keeping a close eye on me nowadays. Doesn't want me to screw up, you see. He said that I already had a bad enough reputation in high school, but at least I can use the excuse of being immature. Now that I'm a 'full-fledged adult', I'm not allowed to make any more 'mistakes'."

"But what if you said you wanted to continue studying?" Kura asked. "Surely that's an acceptable alternative?"

"It is," Ryu confirmed. "But knowing my father, it would be a one-time chance. Whatever course I choose to do, I'll be stuck with it for the rest of my life. I'm afraid to choose in case I end up regretting it."

Ren felt bad for Ryu. He was obviously unhappy with his life, yet there was nothing he could do to change it.

"Yoosh. Let's make tonight 'Help-Ryu-Discover-His-Ambition' night!" Ren announced, assuming the class-clown slash mood-maker persona.

Ryu blinked at him. "You sound awfully like Yankumi."

Ren ignored him. "So, tell us which of the following are you most interested in – money, people, nature, machines or art?"

"Ano… People, I guess."

"Okay, which part of people interest you – their bodily functions, actions, thoughts or relationships?

"If I had to pick… Probably relationships… And maybe to a lesser extent, thoughts."

Ren thought for a while._ 'Human relationships and thoughts huh?'_ Just as he was exploring the problem, he felt a movement behind him. Swiftly, he turned to block whatever it was. It seems that he was a second too slow, as his hand met with a gun pointed straight at his head and a pissed off Kuroda Shin on the other end.

Ryu immediately stood up to help him, but Ren gestured him to sit down. "Don't worry. It's my idiot Aniki. Excuse me for a moment, guys."

Shin lowered the gun, but his eyes were still blazing with anger.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" He exploded. "I spend all this time training you and you get an effing gun pointed at your head? What would have happen if Kakita-san didn't show up?! I'll have a dead Division Leader, 30 over dead clan members and maybe even a dead Shatei!"

Ren gulped. He didn't expect Aniki to be so furious at him, but he was right. It could have all gone very wrong.

"I'm sorry." He said guiltily. "I wasn't paying enough attention."

"Well, start paying attention! Your lack of concentration can cost lives, Ren!" The disappointment in Shin voice was obvious.

Ren hung his head in shame. "I will, I promise. I'll make sure I triple my firearm defence training from now onwards. I'm very sorry." He said wistfully.

Shin's eyes softened slightly at Ren's disconsolate expression. "Fine. But I'll be checking your progress in a week, and this time the gun will be loaded!" He said sternly.

Ren was tempted to pout, but as they were in the presence of company, he simply bit his lip and agreed.

Kura and Ryu were observing the exchange intently. They were able to deduce that Shin is the incoming leader and Ren's superior, but their interaction was less yakuza-ish, if that made any sense. There wasn't the constant bowing and kneeling like Ren's interaction with Kawamura-san. And unlike the henchmen earlier, Ren had not offered any of his bodily parts as punishment, despite Shin's obvious displeasure at him. Ren and Shin's interaction was more normal, more familiar, more personal – almost like family.

"So, who's the cop?" Shin asked, eyeing Ryu's police uniform.

"This is Odagiri Ryu, one of Yankumi's former students." Kura answered.

"Odagiri?" Shin's mind was reeling fast. _'Odagiri… Why does the name sound so familiar?'_ "Wait. Are you by any chance, the Chief Police's son?" Shin asked.

Ryu gave a slight nod. Shin threw Ren a dirty look, because one of the Yakuza principles was to avoid contact with authorities as much as possible. But Shin decided that if Ren and his friends trust him, then this Odagiri guy should be alright. Plus, he's Yankumi's student, right?

"Well, nice to meet you, Ryu. My name is Kuroda Shin. That idiot that almost got everyone killed tonight is my brother." Shin introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you, Kuroda-sama." Ryu responded politely, acutely aware that he was addressing the upcoming boss of one of the biggest Yakuza clans.

"Just call me Shin. Like Ren, we already have more than enough people bestowing honorifics on us every day. Being addressed by our given names has become quite refreshing." Shin said, gulping down Ren's green tea.

"Hey, that's mine!" Ren grumbled loudly.

"Whatever's yours is mine; but whatever's mine is not yours." Shin responded, resulting in another glare from Ren.

"Fine, fine." Shin got up and headed to the kitchen. Kuma had left earlier to make deliveries, so the kitchen was empty. Shin busied himself making some tea and ramen.

Ren settled down once again. "Sorry for the interruption. Let's continue, shall we? Relationships and thoughts huh? What kind of relationships – between individuals, between individuals and authorities, or between governments?

Ryu thought for a while. "Definitely not between governments. I hate politics. Most probably option 2, but my father may have an aneurysm. He doesn't like people challenging or questioning the authorities. He thinks that laws and the authorities are meant to be obeyed and that's the end of the story."

"Okay, we'll come back to that. What area of thoughts – the actual mechanics or the thought process?

"The thought process."

"Thought process and relationship between individuals and authorities…" Ren pondered aloud.

"Public defence lawyer." Shin interjected casually as he came back with a steaming cup of tea and noodles.

"Why do your noodles look different?" Everyone asked, peering into his bowl.

Shin smirked. "Because I made it myself, of course!"

"Are you allowed to do that?" Ryu asked.

"You are not, but I am." Shin grinned widely.

"Why?"

"Firstly, because Kuma is my best friend; and secondly, I used to work here." Shin said.

"Ehhhhhh?" They chorused, including Ren. Shin just smirked at them and started eating.

"I want to try some." Ren poked at Shin.

"No. But if you pass my test next week, I'll personally make you a bowl." Shin said.

"Can we try?" Kura asked hopefully.

"Of course!" Shin answered, setting his chopsticks down and passing the bowl to the other guys.

"Stop sulking, Ren. And why are you trying to find Ryu a new job?" Shin asked.

"He doesn't actually want to be a cop, but his dad won't allow him to try out other jobs. So his only option is to further his studies; but he has to decide once-and-for-all what course to take, or his dad, again, will force him to work with his degree." Ren explained.

Shin nodded. "Sounds like my dad."

"Bet your dad doesn't lock you in your room." Ryu said bitterly.

"Been there, done that." Shin replied casually.

"Really?" Ryu's interested was piqued. "Okay, get cops to spy on you?"

"Not really, but I had a couple of bodyguards who followed me around like lost puppies, so that's kind of the same thing." Shin answered.

"Starve you into submission?"

"Ditto."

"Force the principal to allow you to be absent, change classes or quit school?"

"Yes, yes and yes."

"What about tapping your phone?"

Shin paused. "No, I believe he has not gone that far. At least not that I know of. But I think he checks my sister's phone bill."

Ryu rested his head between his palms. "Ah. I still have the worst luck then." He said gloomily. "But who's your dad and why is he so controlling?"

"I was formerly known as Sawada Shin."

"Sawada…" Ryu thought for a moment. "Hold on, you're the top scorer slash top delinquent guy!"

Shin chuckled. "Should I be honoured that I'm more famous than my father?"

"Oh, that's actually because my best friend, Hayato, was super annoyed that he didn't manage to beat you on the delinquent's list last year." Ryu said sheepishly. "But anyway, Sawada… Sawada… Ah! Senator Sawada!" Ryu said excitedly, looking at Shin to check if his guess was correct.

Shin smiled tightly. "The one and only."

"Tough luck man. I've heard about him. My current supervisor absolutely hates him. Unreasonably difficult man, I heard. As stubborn as an ox and as bad-tempered as a bull, my supervisor was saying… Oopsie. I'm so sorry!" Ryu hurriedly apologized, embarrassed at the slip of his tongue.

Shin waved it away dismissively. "As you heard from the introductions, I've changed my family name. Obviously I don't bear any attachment to that man. But back to the topic of your career path. From what I heard, law seems like a good option. If you want to avoid a direct confrontation with your dad, you can pursue public interest litigation, which is about bureaucratic decisions like environmental pollution and unjust deportation. Personally though, I think criminal defence lawyer will suit you better. Although that, of course, will put you exactly heads to heads with your old man." Shin pointed out.

"Law…? But I'm not super smart or anything…" Ryu said slowly.

"Ryu, the trick is to study something you're passionate about. If you love what you are studying, then it won't be difficult anymore. Plus, if Idiot Number One here – " Shin gestured at Ren. "can study law, I'm sure you can too. You look smarter – you've never had a gun pointed at your head while in command of 30 odd people, have you?" Shin said sarcastically.

"Oh, are you studying law, Ren?" Ryu asked excitedly, ignoring Shin's jibe at Ren.

"Not really… Don't listen to Idiot Number Two. I'm just learning some basics of yakuza law, to learn about the clan's administration. But it really isn't that hard. It's all about understanding." Ren told him.

Ryu nodded. "Alright, I'll do some research when I get home. I better go now, before a search team is dispatched to look for me. Thanks a lot!"

* * *

Kura and Ichi left soon after Ryu, promising not to reveal the night's events to anybody else. Shin wanted to help Kuma clean up the place, so Ren stayed back to help him.

"I'm really sorry, Aniki." Ren started.

Shin looked at him. "Yeah, I know. Just make sure it doesn't happen again. But you did well with regards to the attack strategy and the protection of the _katagis_. Ojiisan is quite pleased."

Ren cheered up noticeably. "Thanks. I'm sorry I didn't have time to consult you. It was a spur of the moment thing."

"That's okay, since you made a good call. I'm surprised that Kawamura-san and his division members submitted so easily to you though. Not that I doubt your ability, of course. I mean because they owe no allegiance to you."

"I know. I was surprised too. I simply went there to get some information; the resulting sequence of events came as quite a shock to me as well."

Shin looked at him thoughtfully. "You're a natural leader, Ren. It's just that most of the time; you hold back a little to allow others to shine – like your friend Yamato. Well, from now on don't hold anything back. Show your full potential, so that we can improve it even more."

"Aren't you worried that I'm going to outshine you?" Ren asked jokingly.

Shin shot him an incredulous look. "Have you or have you not heard of the Legend of Sawada Shin?"

* * *

**A/N: I'm considering a slash pairing (i.e. guy/guy) for Ren – any objections? It won't be detailed, of course – you can probably surmise by now that I don't really like writing about romance. Any romance and relationships are mostly hinted and stays in the background of the story.**

To those who are missing Shin in action, don't worry, he will be back with a bang pretty soon!


	39. Chapter 39

Ren stretched his muscles slowly, wincing at the pain. He was covered in bruises from head to toe.

Shin had not been joking about the extra training. That night itself, he told Ren to pack his bag – he was to stay in the Oedo house for the whole of next week. The second thing he did was to cordon off the main training arena behind the Oedo house for the rest of the week. Even Ojiisan and Yankumi had to practice in the smaller training arenas; which Ojiisan didn't mind, but annoyed Yankumi to hell.

The very next morning, Kyo-san had waked him up before dawn and proceeded to put him through the most gruelling reflex training ever. There were no breaks, no time-outs, no warnings. Just a continuous sequence of weapons, physical blows and basically any object that Kyo-san could get his hands on, raining down on him. By lunch time, Ren was getting jumpy from the slightest provocation. He even accidentally punched Minoru just for offering him lunch.

The following day, Kyo-san had come prepared with specially modified weapons – a cross between real guns and airsoft guns. On the outside, they had the same dimension, weight and appearance as a real gun, but the insides have been modified to work with special bullets. The bullets were also of a hybrid technology – they were spherical like airsoft pellets; but were made from some kind of metallic compound, which made them more painful and destructive than the pellets, especially if shot close-range. A point blank shot in the chest can render the target breathless up to a minute, while a point blank shot anywhere else is painful enough to paralyse the area for a couple of minutes. After a while, Ren also noticed that despite their smaller size and different physical makeup, these hybrid bullets flew at the same height and velocity as normal bullets. It was then that he realised where the weapons came from. Only one person could have created such a perfect training tool – Sawada Shin. Yes, not Kuroda Shin the Yondaime, but Sawada Shin the Genius.

Ren strapped on a few extra _tanto_s as he got dressed. Shin would probably spring an attack on him today, since it is already the end of the week. _'Bring it on.'_ Ren thought.

His phone rang. Ren looked at the caller ID. 'Yamato'.

"Yes Yamato, what's up?"

"Hey Ren, are you free today? I've got something to tell you guys…" Yamato's voice sounded a little nervous.

"Is everything okay?" Ren asked worriedly.

"No, no, everything's fine. I just have some news, that's all." Yamato replied.

Ren bit his lip. "I'm free, but I have a strong suspicion that Aniki is going to spring an attack on me today. I don't want to put you guys in danger…" He explained.

"Oh…" Yamato sounded a little disappointed.

"But," Ren hurriedly added. "I'm sure he won't try to harm you guys. So where are we meeting?"

* * *

Ren made his way to Yamato's house. He was the last to arrive.

"So, what's up?" Kamiya asked.

Yamato took a deep breath. "Well, my parents got divorced a while ago, and…"

"Wait," Ichi interrupted. "Your parents got divorced? I didn't know that!"

"Neither did I." Ren frowned.

"Us neither." Honjo and Kamiya chorused. Kura just shook his head.

"That was right before graduation. I didn't tell anyone because I didn't want you guys to worry." Yamato said apologetically.

"Dude!" Kamiya exclaimed. "We're your friends, right? You can share anything with us! In fact, we _want_ to share your troubles."

"Yeah," Honjo added. "After all, it's not fair that you have dirt on me and I don't have dirt on you."

Yamato nodded slightly. "Sorry guys."

"So was that what you wanted to tell us?" Ren asked. He could sense that there was something more that Yamato was trying to tell them.

"Yes and no. You see, my mum is leaving for the States, and she wants me to go with her."

"WHAT?!" Five voices yelled in horror.

"You can't go, Yamato! What will we do without you?" Honjo and Kamiya pleaded.

"Idiots, we have two ringleaders, remember?" Yamato slapped their heads gently.

Ren looked passive. "Yamato, is that what you really want to do?"

Yamato smiled slightly. Ren had indeed changed a great deal. He no longer acted like the silly schoolboy as he used to be in high school. He was composed, matured and intelligent. Yamato was going to miss him, both the crazy Ren and the serious Ren.

"For starters, you all know how my father is like; so living with him is not an option. The only way I can stay in Japan is to start working and support myself, which will be quite difficult. And to be honest, I kinda want to continue my studies. So I guess America is the best option for me right now."

Ren nodded understandingly.

"Can't you get a scholarship in a local university or live with some relatives?" Ichi suggested.

"You can live with me for a couple of months, I'm sure my parents won't mind!" Kamiya offered.

"We'll even help out with your living expenses!" Kura said, while Honjo nodded enthusiastically. It was obvious that they were desperate for him to stay in Japan.

Yamato was touched by their earnestness, but he waited for Ren's response.

Ren slung an arm over his shoulder. "Do whatever you want, Yamato; I'll support you all the way, even if you're halfway across the Pacific."

"But Ren…" Kamiya whined.

"Kamiya," Ren said sternly. "Do you want what is best for Yamato, or what is best for you?"

They kept quiet. Ren's words struck a chord. They wanted the best for Yamato, of course, but they were afraid of losing him.

"Thanks Ren." Yamato said quietly. "I know this is hard guys, but we already knew that we'll be parting ways after high school… I'm just going a little further away than the others…"

"Will you be coming back to visit?" Honjo asked in a small voice. After all, he was the closest to Yamato, next to Ren.

"Probably not for the first couple of years, since my mum and I will still be a little bit tight on money. But I'll visit as soon as I can."

Ren remained composed, but the rest of the guys were starting to spot red eyes.

Unwilling for it to turn into a sobbing farewell, Yamato smiled at them. "That's all. I'm leaving in 2 weeks time, so we'll still have plenty of time to do stupid things, alright? All of you better come see me off at the airport."

His four friends understood the dismissal and his intentions, so they excused themselves and left, except for Ren.

* * *

Ren sat in silence as he stared at his best friend, who would soon be hundreds of miles away from him. They would no longer be able to catch each other's eyes and laugh at unspoken jokes, or conspire evil pranks with subtle looks. It seemed like just yesterday when they were glaring daggers at each other, mentally sending insults with their sneers and eye rolls. God, how could they have been so blind? Even as enemies, they knew each other almost instinctively. They didn't even need to fight with words or fists; they simply knew what the other was thinking. It was no wonder that they became best friends immediately after they buried the hatchet. He wanted to do something, anything, to hold on to his best friend. _'Maybe even more than a friend.'_ His heart whispered. He reached out his hand, but hesitated slightly. Holding his hand seemed too romantic, holding his chin would be too intimate, and holding his shoulder would be too platonic. Finally he settled on grabbing Yamato's elbow.

"Hey." He said simply, wrapping his fingers around the warm curve of Yamato's elbow.

Yamato stiffen when he felt Ren's hands on his elbow. For a few seconds he just savoured the skin contact. It was almost – dare he say it? – affectionate. He suspected that Ren felt the same way as he did towards him. They have never needed many words to communicate with one another, and this was just one of those times. In fact, Yamato didn't think any of them would actually say _the words_ – they were both too stoic and stubborn. They would just have to interpret the other person's feelings through their actions.

"Ren," He said softly, making no move to pull his hand away.

Ren smiled slightly, the exact same thoughts running through his mind. _'It's a mutual understanding then?'_

"So… What are you planning to study?" Ren asked, his hands still resting on Yamato's elbow. He brushed his thumb gently across a small patch of skin. It was obvious and subtle at the same time, depending on how the other person interpreted it. Obvious enough as a gesture of affection, but subtle enough to be passed off as a mindless accident. All he needed was Yamato's response.

Yamato's lips gave a tiny – almost victorious – smirk. _'Bingo.'_ Ren thought. Any lingering doubts he had about Yamato's feelings flew out the window.

"Okay, don't laugh but… Well, I'm not sure if I'm smart enough, but I thought I might try to become a doctor. If that proves to be too difficult, then perhaps I will become a nurse or a medical intern. Do you think I'm being too ambitious?" He blushed slightly.

Ren was taken aback, but immediately reassured his friend. "No, not at all! That's great Yamato, but I definitely didn't see that coming. Since when were you planning to become a doctor?"

"Well… I wasn't exactly planning yet, but the thought crossed my head for the first time when you were in the hospital."

"Ah, I see." Ren replied. Did Yamato already have feelings for him then? He didn't know. It made him feel slightly guilty.

"No, not yet." Yamato said quietly.

Ren lifted his head in surprise. "How did you…"

Yamato quirked his lips into a half-smile and shot him a knowing look. Ren couldn't help letting loose a laugh. Their chemistry was really extraordinary, wasn't it?

"I felt so helpless watching a friend fighting for his life. It felt like you were slipping away from us, and absolutely there was nothing we can do." Yamato explained. "Then I remembered Shin – although I didn't know who he was then – attending to your injuries at the scene. I wanted to be able to do the same thing."

Ren couldn't control himself anymore. _'To hell with it!_' He leaned in to kiss his best friend. To his delight, Yamato returned the gesture, his lips responding willingly. Ren pulled back before it got too far. There was no use starting a relationship at this stage after all. He was pleased, however, to note that Yamato was panting slightly.

"Come back to me when you're done, _doctor_." He said sultrily.

Yamato leaned in to give him a slight peck. "Even if I have to swim across the ocean."


	40. Chapter 40

Ren couldn't help smiling the entire way home. It doesn't matter that he had to wait for another few years to actually be in a relationship with Yamato, or if the boy would still want him then. This was, for all intents and purposes, his first kiss. He ran his tongue over his bottom lip, remembering the feeling of it pressed against Yamato's warm ones.

Despite his blatant day-dreaming, Ren's senses picked up a foreign presence near him.

_'So it begins.' _ He thought. He looked around. At least there was plenty of cover around. On the right side of the road was a slight upward slope with plenty of trees; whereas the left side was filled with thick bushes and a semi-demolished house.

**BANG!**

A gunshot ran loud and clear. Ren had already moved out of the clearing, of course, but he frowned slightly. These were real bullets, not the training ones Kyo-san used.

There was a slight rustle from behind him. Ren was getting suspicious. Aniki never ever made any noise from his movement. He took out his _tanto_ and heightened his senses. The first thing that came to his mind was _'shit'_. There was more than one person in the vicinity, although only one person was in close range.

Without delay, he crouched down and scrambled for cover. Once he was safely behind a concrete wall, he retrieved his training gun. He fired a couple of shots in the direction of the rustling he heard earlier. There was a choked sound, followed by a loud thud on the ground. Ren threw a _tanto_ in the direction of where he guessed the person's torso would be for good measure.

His actions seemed to initiate a wave of attack. Suddenly gunshots were being fired at him from every direction. _'Definitely not a routine training.'_ Ren remain crouched behind the concrete wall, waiting for the shooting to recede. He never understood why people wasted their bullets like that when their target was not even in sight. But then again, he was the only one here with limited bullets. After a while, the gunfire slowed. They must be reloading, Ren thought. He didn't want to risk his head by looking up, and his predatory senses were not as sharp as Shin; so he would have to use other methods to pinpoint their locations. He raised his hand and fired three consecutive shots in different directions. A flurry of panicky shouts followed. Good, now he knew exactly where they were. He also knew that there were at least 4 more people. Hopefully, the loud swearing that followed indicate that he had managed to hit one of them.

Taking advantage of the chaos, he ran and took cover in another location, this time slightly closer to the assailants. They continued firing at his previous location, not realising that he had moved. Ren peered at them from his hiding place. He was right; two of the assailants had been hit by his hybrid bullets. Luckily for him, the counter-attack had caused the shooters to rescue their friends and regroup; so now they were all next to each other instead of scattered all around. Not a very good strategy on their side, but Ren wasn't about to complain. There was no way he could have escaped if they had continued to shoot from such a wide range of directions. He proceeded to study the assailants. They were in their late-thirties, slightly rough looking but scrawny guys. They had been trained to handle these guns at some point, probably for a very short period of time, since they were not the least skilful. But the question still remained – he didn't know these guys. Why were they trying to kill him? Ren counted 4 of them still left standing. 3 guys were down, including the one that snuck up behind him earlier. He removed and counted his _tantos_. He brought 6 with him today in anticipation for the fake-attack, so he still had 5 more to use.

His hand trembled slightly as the first _tanto_ slipped into his fingers. He knew the instructions. _"Always kill in retaliation to an assassination attempt. It doesn't matter if you're not hurt, or if the attacker is being threatened against their will – whatever their excuse, it is of no consequence. You need a send a clear message to deter any future daredevils." _The Oedo clan would sometimes, albeit rarely, acquiesce to assassination requests by third parties; but that didn't mean that they tolerate attempts on themselves. In fact, one of Ren's main job descriptions was to protect Shin from these attempts during the takeover period. He just didn't expect it to start so soon, and not to mention on him! And if 7 men pelting him with three rounds of bullet-rain wasn't an assassination attempt, Ren would eat his _tanto_.

The moment they stopped to reload, Ren threw the _tantos_. All of them lodged in the side of their necks, a fatal shot. The 4 assailants slumped to the ground. One of the injured assailants on the ground immediately picked up a fallen gun nearby and emptied it in his direction.

_'Oops.' _Ren immediately flattened himself on the ground as the bullets whizzed over his head, missing him narrowly. That's right. Those two may be down, but they were only temporarily immobilized, so technically they were still in action.

Ren looked at his hand. He only had one _tanto _left, but there were two injured assailants. He evaluated the situation quickly as the man reloaded his gun. The good news was there was only one gun. The bad news was they had a full row of reloads strapped to their belts, so they would not be running out of bullets anytime soon. And even if he killed the man who was currently holding the gun, his friend could easily just pick it up; which would leave Ren weapon-less and at a disadvantage. The only way to even the odds was to get rid of the gun. He took his aim carefully. In order to launch the gun far enough out of their reach, the blade of the _tanto_ would have to go through the tiny space in between the trigger guard and the trigger. There was literally no room for error.

Ren said a silent prayer and threw his last _tanto_. He watched it fly as it – yes, went through the trigger area – and landed 5 feet away. The two injured assailants stared at the first man's empty hand, their eyes wide in shock.

Ren emerged from his hiding place and walked up to them. They scrambled in panic to find a weapon to defend themselves.

"I wouldn't bother." Ren's voice was deceptively calm. "From this distance I can slit your throat faster than you can wrap your hands around a weapon. Who are you and why are you trying to kill me?"

They just cowered in fear.

Ren pulled out two used _tantos_ from the dead men's necks. "You better start talking." He said, fingering the _tanto_scasually.

"We…" One of them stammered. "cast-outs… Oedo…" Ren could hardly hear him speak over the violent shaking.

"Oedo cast-outs, huh? Let me guess, you got news that a new successor has been named; and you're out to seek revenge on the young, innocent, inexperienced Shatei. I'm guessing your next target is the Yondaime himself."

They flinched and nodded nervously.

Ren shot them a deadly glare. "That's probably why you were kicked out. That is a lowly, cowardly move that is absolutely incompatible with Yakuza principles!" He threw his strongest punch at both of them, relishing in the dull crack of their noses. "And so what if you killed the Yondaime? What would you achieve from that? Will you be able to rejoin the clan? Will you be able to regain your honour?" He snarled. "The Yakuza do not need scums like you! Don't complain of being thrown out when you do not have the discipline to be accepted in the first place!"

They shuffled pitifully, nursing their bloodied noses.

"I'll let you two go if you do me a _favour_. There may be more of your types out there, and I want you to pass on what I said today. Tell them that it's a personal warning from Kuroda Ren. If any of you ever cross my path again, you'll be begging for a _tanto_ in your neck rather than what I have in store for you." Ren said icily, twirling a bloodied _tanto_ deftly between his fingers.

They quickly nodded in terror. Ren shot them a look of disgust, retrieved all his _tantos,_ and left.

He had barely took ten steps when he felt another presence behind him. He gave an internal groan. _'I haven't even had time to sheath my tantos yet!'_

Annoyed and fully intending to make real his earlier threat, Ren simply threw all the _tantos_ in his hand towards the direction of the presence. Surprisingly, there was no yell or groan of pain. In fact, there was no noise at all.

Ren spun around, staring at the spot thoughtfully. "Aniki?" He tried.

Shin emerged from his hiding spot, looking disgusted at the 6 soiled_ tantos_ in his hands. "I do not appreciate this, Ren." He commented, gesturing at the bloodied _tantos._

"I'm sorry, Aniki, but you're late. That's all I have left to offer." Ren said sarcastically.

Shin laughed. "Ah yes, your gunfire ambush. That couldn't have come at a more suitable time though. Saved me a lot of effort." He commented lightly.

Ren whipped his head to look at him. "You mean, you saw that happened and just left me be?" He asked accusingly.

"Yes." Shin nodded nonchalantly. "After all, you were supposed to go through a test today, isn't it?"

"But they ambushed me with the odds of 7 to 1!"

"And you defeated them all, didn't you?" Shin asked.

"That's beside the point!"

"That's exactly the point, Ren. I would have helped you out in a heartbeat if I thought you needed it, but you didn't. And I'm very pleased." Shin said.

Ren opened his mouth to argue, but realised that Shin was right. It was a perfect test for him. After a while, he said softly, "I killed with my own hands today."

"Yeah." Shin said. "Who knew you would be shedding blood earlier than me? Five in one go too!" He commented jokingly.

"I'm serious!"

Shin stopped smiling. "Ren, we already knew that this would happen sooner or later. If it makes you feel better, it was done in self-defence. There was no other way you could have escaped otherwise. They were intending to kill you up to the last bullet they fired."

"I guess. But it doesn't make me feel better." Ren said miserably.

"On the bright side, you had your first kiss today!" Shin said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"What! How? Ugh… You know what, nevermind. Is there anyone whose mind you cannot read?"

Shin swatted his head. "Don't exaggerate! You know I don't read minds! I simply have good observational skills. And if smiling to yourself while licking your swollen lips isn't an obvious enough giveaway, I don't know what is."

"Shut up." Ren snapped at him half-heartedly.

"So, when are you going to tell everyone?" Shin asked playfully.

"I won't. Yamato is leaving for America, so we don't know what will happen in the future. I'll rather wait and see what happens."

"Ah." Shin said, mellowing a little. He understood the feeling perfectly. After a while, he sighed loudly. "Natsumi is going to be so heartbroken."

"WHAT?!"

"Oh, didn't you know? I thought it was pretty obvious – well, to me at least." Shin said.

"No!"

"I may be her favourite brother, but nobody visits their brother _every single day_, you know?"


	41. Chapter 41

"YAMATO! REN!" There was a loud banging on Yamato's front door. Ren had taken to staying over at Yamato's place since he made the fateful announcement.

Yamato groaned tiredly. "Honjo…"

Ren responded by pulling him closer. Yamato tried to pry his hands open. "Ren, I need to get the door."

"No… Too early." Ren moaned.

Yamato breath hitched. That has got to be the sexiest sound he has ever heard in his entire life.

"YAMATO! You've got to see this!" Honjo's voice came again.

Ren opened one eye blearily to look at the clock. "It's fucking 6am. I am going to kill him." He growled.

Yamato pretended to glare at him. "You're not touching my sidekick."

"Oh, so now we're back to your sidekicks and my sidekicks?"

"Uh-huh."

"Very well, then maybe tonight I should let _your _sidekicks sleep over with their beloved leader."

"Fine, fine, you win. Geez. I can't believe you're trying to use that against me." Yamato muttered.

Ren leaned in for a peck. "Go see what your sidekick wants, _leader_."

* * *

Yamato opened the door slightly, only to have a hyperactive Honjo rush into his house; followed by Kamiya, Kura and Ichi, albeit at a more sedate pace.

"Yamato, Yamato! The Delinquents' List is out!" He yelled excitedly.

Ren emerged from the bedroom. "Ugh and you woke us up just for that? I'm not even that interested…" He yawned widely.

Kamiya stared at Ren's undressed state. "Did you two sleep in just your boxers?"

Ren raised an eyebrow at him. "Yeah, what's wrong about that?" He asked with feigned innocence.

"Nothing… I guess…" Kamiya stammered. _'Except that both of you are sharing a bed, even if it is a double bed.'_ He thought, but smartly kept his mouth shut.

"ANYWAY!" Honjo interrupted loudly. "The List is out!"

"Open it! Open it!" Kura was bouncing impatiently.

Honjo unfolded the paper with deliberate slowness, starting from the bottom of the page.

"Number 10, Takasugi Reita." Kamiya read aloud. "Hey look guys, Reita made the list before graduating as well!"

"Ah. Following in Yamato's footsteps then." Ren commented.

"It's probably just because we helped him defeat the Ara High kids." Yamato disagreed. "Anyway, his position is none of our business. Move on, Honjo."

"Number 9, Uchiyama Haruhiko."

"Number 8, Tsuchiya Hikaru."

"Number 7, HONJO KENGO!"

"Woot!" Everyone cheered. "Congratulations, Honjo!"

"You wouldn't have made it if not for Yankumi, Tofu Boy!" Ren scoffed at him jokingly.

"Number 6, KURAKI SATORU!"

"Number 5, ICHIMURA RIKIYA!"

"Oh look, Ryu dropped to number 4." Kura exclaimed.

"Yeah. His friend, Yabuki Hayato dropped to number 3 too." Ichi noted.

"That means there's a high chance that Yamato or Ren got number 2!" Kamiya yelled enthusiastically.

"Okay, okay, let's see." Honjo edged the paper upwards suspensefully.

"Ah, it's appearing, it's appearing! Number 2 is… Ogata Yamato!"

"Congratulations!" Everyone chorused.

"Well, that's to be expected I guess. Yamato was already Top 10 last year, wasn't he?" Honjo said in awe.

"Yeah… But still, it's a little weird that Ren didn't make it into the list, isn't it? Even if they assumed that Yamato is Akadou's leader, Ren should still qualify around 4th or 5th, if not 3rd. I mean, even you and I made Top 10." Kamiya commented.

"Yeah." Ichi nodded. "I wonder what happened."

"I'm sorry about that, Ren." Kura said apologetically. The other guys were spotting the same troubled expressions.

Ren shook his head. "I already said earlier… I don't really care about the list…" He was quite relieved to be honest. He would rather stay off the radar at the moment, thank you very much. The death of the 5 assailants last week was still quite fresh in his mind.

"ARGHHHHHHH!" Honjo shouted panickedly.

"What?!" Everyone turned to look at him.

Honjo had dropped the list he was holding. "Look…" He stuttered, pointing at the list.

"What is it? Is your picture weird or something?" Kamiya bent down to pick up the paper. He gave it a cursory glance. "All our pictures are fine…" Suddenly he gasped aloud. "OH MY GOD!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone was genuinely curious now.

"Ren made the list…" He whispered.

"No he didn't. We checked the entire list just now."

"That's because… we didn't bother to check the Number 1 spot…" Kamiya said.

Yamato's eyes widened. He snatched the list from Kamiya and smoothened out the top portion. There it was – Number 1, Kazama Ren, Akadou Academy 3-D.

Everyone turned to look at Ren. The number 1 spot had not changed for the past 5 years… until now.

"You… defeated Sawada Shin?" Honjo asked, his eyes wide.

Ren thought for a while. "Let me think… No, no I didn't. I've sparred with him many times, but I've never won."

"But…"

Ren shrugged. "I don't know. Plus it doesn't matter. I'm quite sure that he won't beat me up just for displacing him on the list."

"About that, Ren. Why is he your godbrother?" Honjo asked enviously.

Ren stared at him confusedly until he realised that Honjo and Kamiya still didn't know about his connection to Shin and the Oedo clan. He shot a thankful glance at Kura and Ichi for keeping their mouths shut, but they were staring at the floor adamantly.

A thought struck him. It was a good distraction, plus he really didn't like being woken up at the crack of dawn for a stupid list. "Honjo, when was the first time you met Shin?"

"At the costume party, of course!" Honjo replied automatically.

Yamato hid an amused smile. This must be Ren's idea of revenge.

"You're wrong. You've met him before actually, you just didn't recognise him." Ren said sadly.

"No way!" Honjo exclaimed in horror. "I'm sure I would have recognised him!"

"You have, Honjo." Yamato said, backing Ren up. "Both of us have."

"When?" Honjo's eyes were as big as saucers.

"That day in the boathouse."

Honjo flashed back to the scene. "Oh my god… Was he… The mysterious guy who saved Ren?"

Yamato nodded.

"Arghhhh! Why didn't you tell me?! Is he offended, Ren?"

Ren shrugged slightly. "I don't know. But Shin hates it when people question his authority. I wonder if that counts…"

"OH NO!" Honjo wailed loudly.

Ren simply smirked in satisfaction while Yamato watched both his friends fondly.

* * *

Finally, it was time for Yamato to leave. The irony was that, among the six of them, it was the two almost-lovers that managed to keep their eyes dry; although Ren could feel a certain amount of tightness in his throat.

"Yamato, take care. Don't go around picking a fight, okay? You no longer have us to watch your back." Ren said gruffly.

Yamato smiled slightly. "I know. I'll keep that in mind."

"Yamato!" Honjo was sniffling miserably. "Come back soon!"

"Thanks for everything, Yamato…" Kamiya looked as though the world was ending.

"Nonsense. It's you guys that I have to thank, for putting up with my bad-temper all the time." Yamato replied.

"I'm glad we got to know you, Yamato." Ichi said.

Kura agreed. "You're a good friend and leader."

Yamato smiled at all of them. "Thanks everyone, for everything. I won't forget any of you." He said, looking straight into Ren's eyes.

Ren was tempted to kiss him there and then, but he didn't want things to be awkward with their friends; especially since they don't know what was going to happen in the future. He drew Yamato into the tightest platonic hug he could.

"I'll miss you, buddy."

Yamato patted his back. "Me too." He pulled back almost reluctantly. "Well, this is it I guess. Bye guys!" He said, giving them the widest grin he could manage.

"Bye Yamato!"

"Take care!"

"Remember to eat!"

"We'll always be here for you!"

Ren watched Yamato's departing figure sadly. He let out a long sigh. There was nothing he could do except wait.

* * *

Shin watched his mourning brother sympathetically. "Cheer up a little, Ren. You look like someone just died."

"I can't help it. I feel so empty inside. Why am I so weak?" Ren's voice was trembling slightly.

"It's not weak to love, Ren. In fact, it takes a lot of strength. In fact, what you need to learn is to love stronger."

"Love stronger? What do you mean?"

"To love someone so much that you are able to love them in any capacity that they need. If they need a parent, love them as a parent. If they need a friend, love them as a friend. If they need a silent supporter, love them as a silent supporter. That's pure love, Ren, love that surpasses our own selfish desire to be loved in return." Shin explained gently.

"Is there someone that you love like that, Aniki?" Ren asked.

Shin smiled. "Yes. There are two, actually. Although one is more familial; and the other is more romantic."

"The first one is definitely Natsumi. Who is the other person?"

"The person who brought light into my dark world, who gives me strength to fight another day, and who will stand by me, even if the whole world turned their back on me. She is my past, my present and my future." Shin said softly.

"Yankumi…" Ren whispered, amazed at the revelation.

Shin grinned slightly. "Does that weird you out?"

Ren shook his head. "Not really. I, too, owe her everything I have accomplished thus far. Perhaps if she was closer to my age, I might have entertained the idea as well. Once you look pass the glasses, pigtails and jersey; she's a really beautiful person inside, isn't she?"

Shin nodded in agreement. "I'm closer to her age-wise compared to you guys, but there's still a 5 year difference. And I don't think she can accept that yet."

"Is that why you took up the position as Yondaime? So that you would be her senior?"

"Of course not! What do you take me for?" Shin looked totally scandalized at the suggestion.

"I'm sorry Aniki, I spoke without thinking…" Ren apologized immediately.

Shin dismissed it. "It's okay. That line of thought crossed my mind in the beginning as well, so I can't really blame you. Anyway, I'm not going to worry about that now. I'm happy to just be in a position to protect and watch over her, because right now that's what she needs the most."

Ren admired Shin's strength. He decided that he too, would learn to love stronger. He would love in any capacity Yamato required. If Yamato needed him to love him from a distance, then he would do so without complain.

Shin patted his back encouragingly and changed the topic. "A little bird told me that the White Tiger has replaced the Red Lion on the Delinquents' List."

Ren hurriedly turned to look at Shin. "Aniki! I don't know how that happened! I didn't even apply to be on that list!"

Shin let out a chuckle. "I was just teasing you. I was the one who told them to drop my name from the list."

"Why?" Ren asked intriguingly.

"Two reasons. Firstly, I am no longer Sawada Shin. I don't want my pictures to continue being labelled with that name. Secondly, I'm an incoming Yakuza boss now, Ren. I don't need any additional notoriety, especially those of the juvenile variety."

"I see. Did you tell them to replace you with me then?" Ren asked, not sure if he should be thankful or offended.

"Goodness, of course not! Do I even look like I would do such a thing?" Shin scoffed indignantly. "As to how you got to the top of the list, I'm sure you have earned it yourself, Ren. Your opponents must have submitted your name in their list of losses."

Ren beamed widely. He didn't care about the list, no; but it kind of felt good to have some validation of his abilities. Now that was a feeling he wouldn't mind getting used to.


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: As promised, Shin is BACK! **

**I still don't own Gokusen. :) **

* * *

Uchi ran his fingers through his bleached blond hair agitatedly as he left work. There was trouble at two more construction sites today, making the total number of affected projects this month 10 altogether. 10! At this rate, their company would not be able to complete a single project on time.

He approached the bar where he was meeting Shin. He glanced at his watch. He was early. The bar was quite empty, so he chose a private booth at the back and settled down to wait. He was on his third sip of whiskey when a familiar voice called out to him.

"Yo."

Uchi raised his head to grin at his old friend. "Ah, Shin. You're here." Immediately, the manager of the place approached their table with a bottle of expensive-looking _sake_.

Shin waved the bottle away. "Bring me whatever my friend is having."

"Of course, boss." Uchi gave a small whistle when the manager returned with a bottle of 50-year-old scotch, instead of the cheap blend he was having. Now, _that_ was almost worth joining the Yakuza for.

"I didn't know you own this place." Uchi commented after the manager was dismissed.

Shin smirked. "I was going to suggest another bar, but I reckoned you'd appreciate a good drink. You sounded pretty stressed on the phone. Moreover, what's the use of befriending a Yakuza boss if not for the expensive whiskey?" He joked good-naturedly.

Uchi chuckled. "Oh I dunno, he makes pretty good company. You know, as long as you don't offend him and get thrown into the river."

"We don't do that anymore!" Shin exclaimed, punching his friend's shoulder lightly. "So, what's been bothering you, Uchi?"

Uchi's expression turned gloomy. "Work has been tough lately."

"Why so?" Shin asked as he busied himself pouring two glasses of whiskey.

"Our construction sites are being vandalized on a daily basis. Everyone has been working overtime to try to rectify the resulting problems." Uchi grumbled, eying the new whiskey interestedly.

Shin handed him a glass. "Why are they being vandalized?"

Uchi shrugged. "Honestly, we have no idea. Maybe that's the in-thing for kids nowadays? I don't know." He took a sip and sighed in satisfaction, the worry lines on his face fading slightly.

"Why don't you guys station guards or something near the sites?"

Uchi shook his head. "Our company has nearly 50 projects all across the city, we simply cannot afford it. This is the first time we have had so many projects running simultaneously. Most of the new sites are government projects, you see, and this is our first time winning the tenders. Needless to say, our boss is anxious to stay in the government's good graces."

Shin's drumming fingers stopped abruptly. "Government projects you say? Those affected sites, were they by any chance forcefully acquired by the local council within the last 6 months?"

Uchi thought for a second. "I think so… Yes, in fact I believe you're right, that's the only similarity they have. Hold on Shin, do you know something? It's not you guys right?"

"Well…" Uchi narrowed his eyes at Shin. "It's not the Oedo clan, if that's what you mean. But I think the Yakuza may be involved." Shin said slowly, wondering how much he should reveal to Uchi. "Please don't be offended, Uchi, but does your boss have any affiliations or run-ins with the Yakuza?"

Uchi frowned. "I can't say for sure, but it's rather unlikely. He's quite a stickler for the rules sort of person, if you know what I mean. The 'pays his taxes, picks up litter and goes to church on Sundays' kind of person."

Shin pursed his lips. "In that case, he may be an innocent middle-person caught unaware in a messy transaction. Do you want me to handle this, Uchi?"

"What's happening, Shin? Can you at least tell me what this mess is about?"

Shin sighed. "There's a power struggle of sorts between the Aiken local council and the Taiyo clan. It's a little stupid, really, considering that both parties are harbouring a personal vendetta rather than a genuine concern for the law or the clan. Apparently the Aiken Superintendent is the illegitimate child of Old Man Taiyo, the last Kumichou of the Taiyo clan. When Old Man Taiyo passed away a few years ago, he tried to challenge the leadership of the clan, since he is actually older than the heir-in-waiting – his half-brother, Taiyo Wataru, who was still a minor at that time. However, adultery is generally frowned upon in the Yakuza and therefore he was not accepted by the clan leaders. He then left to pursue a career in law enforcement. I guess he is still nursing that grudge, because since he was appointed as the local superintendent 6 months ago; the council has been targeting the Taiyo clan – forcefully acquiring their land, revoking their permits, scrutinizing their accounts and such."

"So the Taiyo clan are the culprits behind the vandalism?"

Shin grimaced. "Not necessarily. The entire Yakuza is pretty pissed with this issue. For starters, most of the lands and permits being targeted are entirely legal; so most of them think that the Superintendent is grossly overstepping his boundaries. There are certain unspoken rules that both the Yakuza and the authorities abide by, you see; and this is one of them. The Superintendent either doesn't know or is deliberately ignoring those rules, and most people think that the latter's the case. The thing is, I don't know if the Superintendent realizes that there are bigger things at stake here. The power balance between the authorities and the Yakuza is precarious enough as it is without the Superintendent and young Taiyo throwing a wrench into things. The last thing we need on our hands is a full retaliation by the Taiyo clan – which would happen if they are pushed too far; or a thorough crack-down on the Taiyo clan by the authorities, which would force its allies to fight back. The problem is that if that happens, the public will not see it as an act of self-defence; rather an uprising of the Yakuza, which would lead to rampant speculations like attempting to overthrow the government and what not. But of course, no one wants to risk a clan war by confronting the Taiyo clan about it, so they're trying to get the Superintendent to back down. I'm guessing that the vandalism is one of their methods for getting back at the Superintendent."

"If that's the case, what are you planning to do, Shin? Won't it be dangerous for you to get involved in such a tricky situation?"

"Very tricky no doubt. But it isn't right to drag your company and the government into this mess either. I'll see what I can do, Uchi. Perhaps this experience would be beneficial for my Shatei as well, to learn some political maneuvering."

"Your shatei? What's that?"

"Umm, literally it means 'training brother', but basically he will be my right-hand man when I take over the clan. He's barely 19 though, so he's gonna need all the experience he can get before we take over."

"19! Shin… No wait, I'm not even going to ask. I trust in your wisdom. But how the hell did you find an 19-year-old kid to be your right-hand man? That means that he just graduated high school like what, 2 months ago?"

Shin nodded. "Yeah. Yankumi's student, in fact."

Uchi raised an eyebrow. "One of her Akadou kids? Wow! How did you manage to convince Yankumi? In fact, I've never asked, but how did you manage to get Yankumi to accept your decision to become the successor of the Oedo clan?"

Shin smirked proudly. "I have my ways."

Uchi started to waggle his eyebrows suggestively, but realized the implications and covered his face with his hands. "Eeeewww. Is it something that I don't want to know?"

Shin slapped his head. "No! Dude, you have such a dirty mind! I meant that I'm good at persuading her."

Uchi laughed. "That's true. You've always been able to handle her, even back when we were in school. I still remember how you managed to fool her during our graduation trip."

Shin grinned in return. It was true that he understood Yankumi very well.

"So when are you going to make a move?" Uchi nudged.

"At first I was planning to wait until the official takeover, which is in another couple of years. But lately I'm beginning to think that she might be quite ready to treat me as an equal, if not a superior. Regardless, I'm going to take baby steps in approaching her, I can't risk a falling out in the clan at the moment."

Uchi shook his head. "Whatever floats your boat man, I just can't believe that you actually have a 3-year-plan for courting Yankumi."

Shin just smiled.

* * *

"Ojiisan," Shin started cautiously. "What do you think about the current… situation between Taiyo clan and the Aiken local council?"

Kuroda looked at his heir sharply. "It is less than desirable, but hardly any of our business."

Shin paused for a moment before pressing on. "But the longer we allow the problem to fester, the bigger the mess will be. Even right now, the only parties that may possibly dare to intervene are the Oedo clan, the Sano clan or the Iwazaki clan." These were the top 3 clans in the Yakuza. The Oedo and Sano clans were almost equal in numbers and power. In a given week Oedo may have a couple more members than Sano, but the following week Sano may have outgrown Oedo by half a dozen more members. As both clans did not care for the competition, a clear-cut ranking was never demanded by either Kumichous. The Oedo clan was just usually placed first because of alphabetical order. The Iwazaki clan came clearly in third place in terms of numbers, but they were no less of a force to be reckoned with. No self-respecting clan would dare to launch a full-blown clan war any of these three clans without a damn good reason. Local turf wars and inter-division brawls, yes, but never a full-blown, top-to-bottom-level defiance.

"What is your interest in this matter, Shin?" Kuroda asked. As far as he knew, Shin had no close connections to either the Taiyo clan or the Aiken local council.

Shin shook his head. "Not much actually. My friend works in a company that is caught in the middle of the mess, but that's not really of any material concern. I just thought that it would be a good learning curve for Ren."

Kuroda considered the proposal. "If we go ahead, this will a very steep learning curve indeed, not just for Ren but you as well. It may not be as physically dangerous as the Cosa Nostra incident, but it comes with very serious implications because of the nature of the conflict. This is what we call a 'polycentric issue'. Imagine a peaceful bowl of water – once you disturb the surface, no matter how gently, the effects will spread like a ripple. If not handled properly, it will not just affect you and I; but it will spill over to the rest of the community. It is a political, economic and social issue all rolled up together. Are you prepared to live with the consequences if anything goes wrong?"

Shin tugged at his collar nervously. He never bothered to hide his insecurities in front of Ojiisan. "That's the thing, I don't know. Do you think we can come up with a win-win solution for both sides?"

"Do you mean the Taiyo clan and the Aiken local council; or young Taiyo and his half-brother?"

"Neither. I was referring to the Yakuza and authorities; even though those estranged brothers will be the medium through which we will be acting."

Kuroda nodded approvingly. He had intended it to be a trick question. Looks like Shin was more intelligent than he gave him credit for. "Send out some spies to determine if Sano or Iwazaki is supporting either sides. We will not be going against them if they are involved."

Shin smiled. "Both clans have expressed their moral support for the Oedo clan if we decide to take action, but will be abstaining from direct involvement in the issue."

Kuroda stared at Shin for a second before giving a loud grumble. "You've been leading me on a merry chase, haven't you?"

Shin laughed lightly. "Not on purpose, no. I just wanted to be well-prepared before I approached you. I really do care about your opinion on this matter, Ojiisan. It is no small matter, and ultimately it is not my decision to make. I give you my word that I will not challenge your authority once you make a final decision."

Kuroda examined his protégé fondly. The young man he considered a grandson was more than ready to take over the 'family business'. Shin understood the internal workings of the Yakuza like a duck introduced to water. For the first time in 50 years, Kuroda felt completely at peace; with the knowledge that his family and his underlings will be well taken care of should anything ill-fated befall him. He cleared his throat. "So, will you be approaching Tanukibara-kaichou or Taiyo-san first?"

Shin cocked his head confusedly. Shouldn't Ojiisan be the one to call the shot? Unless… Oh shit. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. "Ojiisan, are you delegating this task to me?"

Kuroda grinned mischievously. "Why not? You seemed to be handling everything pretty well so far."

"But Ojiisan," Shin protested vehemently. "This is a highly precarious situation! Not only will the impacts be potentially disastrous, but you might be labelled as disrespectful for not seeing to the matter personally! Neither Ren nor I have any official authority to intervene!"

"Ah well, looks like I've made the learning curve even steeper then?"

Shin's felt a mixture of excitement, pride and dread all at once. Initially, he had meant for both Ren and him to observe Ojiisan from the sidelines, but now Ojiisan was delegating the matter to him! It was a great honour to be entrusted with such a task, of course, but the potential for messing up… Shin forced himself not to think about that.

"I… Thank you Ojiisan. I will try my best." Shin's throat was dry.

Kuroda patted Shin's shoulder encouragingly. "Come on now, it can't be that hard, right? After all, you would be doing the same thing in a couple more years."

Shin felt himself calm down immediately. Ojiisan was right. He had known long ago what is expected of him when he eventually take over the clan, why panic now? Given, now he had an extra task of convincing all the parties that he was capable of representing the Oedo clan in place of the current Kumichou, but that was all. The rest was nothing more than his initial job description. "Yes." The steel determination had re-entered his voice. "I will not disappoint you, Ojiisan."


	43. Chapter 43

Ren swallowed tightly as he tightened the obi around his waist – this time getting dressed by himself. His attention, however, was not on the task at hand. His mind was drifting towards the briefing Shin gave him two days ago. He love and respect his Aniki, he really do, but sometimes that man can be absolutely crazy. What else can you call a man who is bringing an inexperienced not-yet-nineteen-year-old who had been in the Yakuza for barely two months into what can potentially be the biggest Yakuza-Government conflict of the decade? Of course, Shin had assured him that if everything goes according to plan, it will not get that far… But since when do things go according to _plan_?

Despite his wandering mind, he had managed to dress himself impeccably. He was dressed in an official Oedo clan kimono. Even his hair was tied into a neat ponytail. He gazed at his reflection, savouring what could be his last few moments of living in peace. This meeting will be the first of many, each of them capable of going horribly wrong. The potential impacts can be disastrous, to say the least. They might wake up next week as commanders in a violent clan war, or as the lowest outcasts of society, or even worse, as wanted criminals. Not only that, if they managed to upset the delicate co-existence between the government and the Yakuza, it might result in a political upheaval as well as social unrest. These two factors combined with the sudden displacement of Yakuza-owned businesses will, in turn, collapse the already-fragile Japanese economy.

Ren felt like banging his head against the wall. Or perhaps banging Shin's head might be a better idea. Perhaps that might knock some sense into his head.

* * *

Shin poked his head into the room to check on his Shatei. He knew that the younger man was nervous. Hell, even he himself was teetering on the edge of his seat. But this was a test for both of them, he knew. And if there is one thing he, Kuroda Shin, was good at – it was excelling at tests. He took a deep breath and removed all traces of emotions from his face. He smoothened his guarded eyes into a determined gaze. He stopped gnawing on his bottom lip and schooled his mouth into a confident smirk. Lastly, he unclenched his fists and strode into the room.

"Ren, are you ready?" Shin asked, his tone calm but imposing.

Ren looked at him anxiously. "What am I supposed to do? What am I supposed to say?"

Shin walked up to him and placed both hands on Ren's shoulders. "Exactly what I'm doing. Reign in your emotions, Ren. Shoulders straight, chin up, eyes straight ahead. Yes, that's right. Say whatever that comes into your mind, but speak respectfully and have faith in yourself. You will sound more convincing if you actually believe what you are saying."

Ren nodded tersely, but otherwise kept his emotion in check. Shin eyed him approvingly. It would do. A casual bystander would see nothing but a confident young man.

* * *

Their first meeting was with the Kaichou.

"Greetings, Tanukibara-kaichou," Shin greeted politely. "My name is Kuroda Shin, Yondaime of the Oedo clan. This is my Shatei, Kuroda Ren. We come bearing greetings on behalf of Kuroda Ryuichiro and the Oedo clan."

Tanukibara-kaichou studied the two young men; one barely of legal age, the other slightly older but not that far ahead. Tanukibara-kaichou was tempted to scoff and tell them not to play wannabe grown-up games; but he held his tongue. Mainly because he knew Kuroda Ryuichiro, and that the man did not become the head of one of the top Yakuza clans by acting foolishly. He would even go as far to say that Kuroda Ryuichiro was one of the wisest man he knew; which, judging by the number of people he knew, is saying something. "Yes, young Kuroda, I have heard of you. What brings you here today?"

"I am honoured, Tanukibara-kaichou. In that case, I will go straight to the heart of the issue. It is the wishes of my grandfather that the conflict in Aiken be resolved peacefully."

Tanukibara-kaichou looked up interestedly. "Oh? The one between young Taiyo and the bastard?"

Shin winced internally at the choice of words, but he understood Tanukibara-kaichou's contempt. The Yakuza had no issues with fornication or even underage sex, but the act of adultery comes dangerously close to breaking the Code. Japanese culture placed a great importance on the sanctity of marriage. Therefore to defile that sanctity was akin to dishonouring oneself. But then again, it was Old Man Taiyo's fault, not his son. However, Shin knew that it was neither the time nor place for that discussion. "Yes." He confirmed.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"I would not dare to take such liberties, Tanukibara-kaichou. All I ask for is your permission to approach and speak to both parties."

"I see. Am I safe to assume that you and your Shatei will be the ones conducting the meetings with them?"

"You are correct, Tanukibara-kaichou." Shin answered.

"And pray, tell me, if Kuroda Ryuichiro is so concerned about this issue, why isn't he seeing to it himself?"

"Ojii-sama thinks that Taiyo Masashi-san and Taiyo Wataru-san might relate better to someone who is closer to them in age. Moreover, since I will be taking over soon, it will not be amiss for me to start building a mutual understanding with Taiyo Wataru-san and his clan leaders. There might also be deeply seated mistrust by Taiyo Masashi-san as Ojii-sama is a well-known Yakuza leader. Therefore, in Ojii-sama's opinion, it would be more fruitful to send someone whom Masashi-san bears no negative connotation for. However, if Tanukibara-kaichou does not think this arrangement wise, Ojii-sama will attend to the matter personally."

Tanukibara-kaichou considered the request for a long time. Now that the young man put it like that, how can he say no? He didn't have a problem with the interference per se, but he did ponder the suitability of the two young men to handle such a delicate issue. Of course, he had concluded from the conversation that there was nothing lacking in terms of ability from Sawada Shin, except for his age. And yes, he knew the young man's real identity. One does not become Kaichou by sticking his head in the sand, after all. The Shatei, however, had not spoken a word since he came in.

"You." Tanukibara started, a little more sharply than he intended. "What's your name again?"

To his credit, the young man did not flinch. "My name is Kuroda Ren, Tanukibara-kaichou." He answered in a surprisingly strong but mellifluous voice.

"You are aware, of course, that you are younger than both the people you will be confronting? How do you think they will respond to you?"

"I am aware, Tanukibara-kaichou. Nevertheless, judging from the fact that one of them is a clan leader and the other is a local superintendent, I can deduce that both of them must be very intelligent individuals. As such, I believe that sound reasoning would appeal to their judgment, regardless of my age."

"And what if they view your inexperience as an insult?"

"If it comes to that, it might be prudent to remind them that both Aniki and I had been appointed as heirs to the Oedo clan even before we finished high school. We were not born into the privilege, but were selected based on our talents."

Tanukibara chuckled a little. _'Ah, that's a strong spirit all right.'_ He thought. A veiled insult to both of the men, since one was born into the position, and the other was denied it. That little 'reminder' would be like a punch in the gut, especially to the Superintendent, who believed that he was entitled to the leadership position simply because of his lineage.

"You will be allowed to talk to Taiyo Wataru, but not his leaders or his allies. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Tanukibara-kaichou." Shin answered. "And what of Taiyo Masashi?"

"That bastard is not part of the Yakuza, so he is not under my jurisdiction; and I do not care less who he talks to. I only ask that you do not implicate any of the other clans or put any Yakuza member in danger." Tanukibara-kaichou said warningly.

"I understand. I will keep you informed of the outcome of the matter as soon as possible."

"Very well then, I look forward to what both of you will achieve." And not just for this conflict, he thought to himself. He was anticipating the future of the Oedo clan when the two Kuroda brothers take over. He had a feeling that the entire Yakuza was in for a surprise.

"Thank you very much, Tanukibara-kaichou." Both of them intoned politely.

* * *

Two days later, they were sitting with Taiyo Wataru of the Taiyo clan in a private dining room, flanked by beautiful girls in thick make-up and skimpy kimonos. Shin had decided that a more… indirect approach would be beneficial. No one liked to be told what to do, after all; whether by their own mother or the Oedo clan's Yondaime. This way, even if they were unsuccessful, they could extract themselves from the picture without ruffling too many feathers.

"Taiyo-san, it is an honour to meet you." Shin greeted, handing him a bottle of the finest-quality saké. One of the girls immediately moved to serve it.

"Kumichou Kuroda-sama. I must say that it was a surprise to receive an invitation from you." He bowed to both Shin and Ren.

"Please, we come bearing the missive of friendship. It would only be fair that you address us as equals."

"In that case, thank you for the privilege, Kuroda-san. How is your clan doing?"

"Is it well, Taiyo-san. What about yourself?"

"Ah, I'm not sure if you have heard, but the local council has been trying to create all sorts of trouble for us. Business is not very good at all."

"That is a pity, Taiyo-san. After all, we're all just trying to make a living." Shin said understandingly.

"Precisely!" Taiyo exclaimed. "I'm glad you share my sentiments. In fact, Kuroda-san, with Oedo clan's influence, do you think you can help us get out of this rut? I mean, I just want him to leave us alone. I don't intend to confront him or anything."

_'No tact at all.'_ Shin huffed internally. _'What is he thinking, revealing his clan's weakness to complete strangers, and asking for help so bluntly?' _Now he understood why everyone was concerned with his youth. Perhaps something good did come out of Senator Sawada's 'upbringing'after all. Shin was very well-versed in diplomatic speak. _'Anyway, so he's not the one trying to create trouble. I guess that is a good start. It would have been more difficult to handle if he was bent on revenge.' _

"Why not?" Shin asked, testing the waters. "It's the Council's fault for targeting your clan without provocation in the first place."

"Well…" Taiyo paused, as if unsure how to continue. _'The Yondaime of the Oedo clan must be right, right?'_

"But they haven't done anything to directly harm the Taiyo clan though." Ren piped up, pretending to disagree with Shin. "If the Taiyo clan strikes first then the public will see them as the troublemakers instead of the other way round."

Taiyo was confused. Firstly, he had never seen a Shatei disagreeing with his Aniki in public; secondly, they both made sense, despite having different opinions.

"So are you just going to take all that crap sitting down?" Shin challenged Ren's argument, watching Taiyo out of the corner of his eyes. "What about your honour? What about the clan's honour?"

"Yeah, and what will become of that honour if the authorities turn tables on you?" Ren retorted mockingly.

"So you expect the entire clan to starve? Because that's what's going to happen if they continue to lose their businesses! No business means no income, and no income means no food!"

"Would you rather have food served to you three times a day through prison bars?"

"Your Shatei's right." Taiyo said quietly. "The welfare of my clan is more important than my honour, Kuroda Shin-san. I'm sorry and I mean no disrespect, but I must withdraw my previous request for assistance."

Shin and Ren exchanged a brief victorious grin, but wiped it away before Taiyo could notice it.

Shin gave a long-suffering sigh. "I will respect your decision, of course, Taiyo-san. Do let us know if you require sanctuary."

Taiyo gave Shin a miserable but grateful look. "I… Thanks, Kuroda-san, I'll keep that in mind."

"Oh come on." Ren interjected. "You don't know yet that it's going to end badly! Don't give up so fast!"

Taiyo stared at him confusedly. "But I thought you said that we shouldn't fight back?"

Ren arched an eyebrow incredulously. "Yeah, but you can talk to the Council, can't you?"

Taiyo brooded silently. "I don't know… Can you keep a secret?" He asked after a while.

Shin feigned a curious expression. "Of course!" Ren immediately ushered the girls out of the room before standing guard outside the door to ward off any eavesdroppers.

"The Superintendent of the local council is actually my… umm… half-brother." Taiyo confided in a low voice.

"No way!" Shin breathed in disbelief.

"Yes." Taiyo murmured bitterly. "Turns out my old man wasn't as faithful to my mother as we all thought. It was only after he died that we found out of Masashi's existence." He proceeded to recount the story of Taiyo Masashi's return, which Shin already knew by heart; but he nodded and gasped at all the right places to keep up the charade.

"Damn, that's so messed up." Shin commented disconcertedly after Taiyo finished the story.

Taiyo sighed heavily. "For all it's worth, I don't hate him. I understand why he's bitter, and I agree that he should have been given fair consideration for the clan's leadership. In fact, I asked the transitory leader to give Masashi an equal competing chance many times before I came of age, but he refused. And while the clan is rightfully mine now to do as I please, I cannot bring myself to relinquish the leadership position to Masashi or anyone else. It would be a betrayal of my oath to all my clan members."

Shin smiled in approval. Taiyo Wataru may still be a little green around the edges, but he had a strong sense of duty and honour. A true Yakuza leader at heart. "Don't worry, I'm sure your brother understands those sentiments as well."

"I don't think he knows much about the Yakuza…" Taiyo retorted swiftly, before the realization of what he just said sunk in. "Oh my god, why didn't I see it? He's different from us! He didn't grow up in a Yakuza home. He probably never had any tuition or training about our ways. He doesn't comprehend concepts like loyalty or duty or honour. He doesn't know the Code, or the numerous rituals we have, or the special religious days we observe…" His voice trailed off into a soft whisper. "The leaders didn't reject him because he was born out of wedlock. It was because he didn't understand."

Shin didn't bother to correct Taiyo's mistaken assumption of his background. It would only strengthen his case anyway. "I think you must be right. I see no other reason why the leaders would have rejected him outright; he does have the Taiyo blood flowing in his veins after all."

"They must have been able to tell when he stormed up to them and demanded the leadership position without following the proper protocols. That he had no idea of the significance of the position whatsoever." Taiyo concluded, closing his eyes. "Dammit, why didn't they just explain it to him?"

"I suppose in the chaos and grief of your father's passing, no one had the time or patience to do so. I heard that it was quite unexpected after all."

Taiyo nodded. "First heart attack he ever had but just so happen to be fatal. He was in perfect health the day before."

"I'm sorry." Shin said softly.

"It's alright. Do you think that… perhaps I should speak to Masashi?"

"What are you going to tell him though?" Shin asked.

"The true story, of course! That the leaders didn't reject him because of his birth status, but rather from his lack of knowledge."

"Do you think that wise?" Shin prompted him gently. "It would not help, will it? It's like telling him that he has an extra shortcoming, in addition to the already many shortcomings he thinks he has."

"But I'm going to tell him that his birth status isn't a factor." Taiyo said. "Doesn't that kinda… negates it?"

"He's not going to see it that way. I doubt that the Taiyo clan leaders were the first ones to point out his status as a bastard child. He had grown up all his life knowing that his birth parents were not married, and might even have been tormented for it in the past. In his eyes, he will just blame your father even more for failing to train him into leader material."

Taiyo buried his face in his hands. "He's going to hate me – and the clan – forever, won't he?"

"Not necessarily, my friend. I do think that my Shatei is right. You should talk to him, just perhaps from another viewpoint."

Taiyo looked at Shin hopefully. "How? What should I tell him?"

Shin gave him a small smile. "I can't tell you what to say, Taiyo-san. Unless the words come straight from your heart, Masashi-san will not be able to feel them. But instead of telling him what he doesn't know, why don't you tell him about your feelings? Tell him about your concern for your clan members' welfare, your dedication to your duties, and your wish to uphold the clan's honour. Perhaps that may open his eyes slightly to the complexities of the relationship between the leader and the clan."

"Hmm." Taiyo leaned back thoughtfully. "It's a long shot, but you're right. It's the least offensive approach. I just don't know if he will be able to join the dots himself."

Shin snorted internally. Oh, Taiyo Masashi will be able to join the dots alright; even if Shin had to personally draw the line with a permanent marker.


End file.
